Leite com Canela
by neongypsy
Summary: Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.
1. Por que você não olha para mim?

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Por que você não olha para mim?**

_Eu sou um cara legal!_

Lily cruzou o salão comunal sem olhar para os lados. Tudo bem, sem olhar para mim. _É, eu sou carente de atenção, e daí? _Ela passou pelo Sirius, trocou aquele olhar divertido e sensual e depois sorriu para o Remus. Quer dizer, eu não estou aqui, não é? Bom, se ela acha que pode me ignorar dessa maneira, ela está redondamente enganada.

- Ei, Evans. – chamei, sorrindo abertamente e penteando os cabelos com a mão.

- Bom dia, Potter. – ela respondeu sem sorrir, e me arrisco a dizer: por educação.

- Posso acompanhá-la até a sala? – continuei sorrindo abertamente.

- Tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros, lançando um olhar cansado para mim.

Bom, pelo menos não era um _não_, não é mesmo? Era um _tanto faz_. Mas eu li numa revista de garotas – não conte para o Pads! -, que sempre que elas dizem _não sei_ ou _tanto faz_ é quase um sim, sabe. Lily ajeitou os cabelos compridos atrás da orelha e olhou para Remus, com aqueles olhos verdes enormes e lindos.

- Rem, sexta à noite é sua chance. – ele corou intensamente e ela continuou. – Ele viaja pela manhã, parece que vai encontrar alguém importante a mando do pai, mas tanto faz... Ela vai estar sozinha, carente e, bom, você entende, não é? – e eu fiquei tipo: _oi?_, porque_ eu_ não entendi absolutamente nada.

- Lily, eu não acho que seja realmente uma boa idéia... – o Lobinho estava olhando para mim, como se me expulsasse com aqueles olhos amarelos. Ok, ele estava tentando me expulsar, mas e daí? Alô, a Lily tinha me deixado acompanhá-la até a sala. Eu não ia sair por nada nesse mundo.

- James, meu bem – e eu quase pensei que Lily era quem dizia aquilo, porque a voz era fininha e delicada, e... – SAI JÁ DAQUI! – e, bom, era só o Moony tendo um pitti.

Obediente, ou melhor, um bom amigo, deixei os dois conversando, mas os segui de perto.

- Eu aposto que você deve estar pensando que pelo menos desta vez ela não te dispensou, não é? – Padfoot praticando legilimência. Até que ele estava ficando bom nisso. - E, não, não estou ficando bom em legilimência, Prongsie, só olhei pra sua cara de bobo e concluí.

- Certeza que não está bom em ler mentes? Certeza? – perguntei, pensando em Lily me beijando, só por precaução.

- Absoluta. – ele sorriu e aí eu realmente acreditei que deveria estar com a cara mais idiota do mundo, porque ele não esmoreceu nem um segundo com o amor eterno que eu prometi a Lily na minha mente idiota.

* * *

E então meu queixo quase bateu no chão. Quer dizer, eu não conseguia fechar a boca e já estava quase babando, quando ela começou a falar, embaraçada. Mas eu não queria ouvir. Fiquei cego. E, não, eu não estava sem óculos. Eu fiquei cego de ódio daquele trasgo que estava agarrando a _minha_ Lily.

- Potter, pelo amor de Deus, sai de cima do Amos! – ela bradou, tentando me afastar daquele idiota.

Sem dar ouvidos àquela traidora, eu continuei a minha luta feroz. Dei um soco no queixo daquele infeliz e, quando achei que já tinha vencido, ele me acertou com um golpe baixo, bem no olho. Claro que ele quebrou meus óculos. E, claro, eu quase fiquei cego de verdade.

- Amos! – eu ouvi a traidora gritar, sem conseguir abrir os olhos. – Oh, meu Deus, Potter, você está bem? – e ela tocou meu antebraço.

- Sai daqui, sua traidora! – eu gritei, involuntariamente.

- Traidora? – ela repetiu e eu já podia esperar pelo sermão: "eu não sou sua namorada, não devo nada a você e blábláblá".

- Sai de perto de mim! – e tirei o braço da mão dela, tentando me levantar de uma forma bizarra e desajeitada, porque eu sabia bem que estava parecendo o patinho feio.

Eu estava mais cego do que o normal, conseguia sentir o sangue descendo pelo meu rosto.

- Você briga comigo depois, Potter. – ela murmurou, se aproximando, ao passo que eu me afastava.

- Vamos, Lily, ele se vira. – Diggory bradou, passando a mão pela cintura dela. Senti a raiva me invadir e uma nova vontade de saltar em cima dele e quebrar todos os seus ossos de uma vez só.

- Não, Amos, você foi horrível! – Lily estava me defendendo? – Eu vou levá-lo até a enfermaria... E se entrou algum pedaço da lente no olho dele?

Eu pude ver, meio embaçado, confesso, Lily se aproximar de mim e Amos sair de cena rapidamente.

- Potter, me desculpe pelo Amos. Ele é um pouco intempestivo e... – ela continuou a dizer um monte de baboseiras, mas eu não estava realmente ouvindo, porque ela começou a passar a mão pelo meu rosto, numa tentativa de ver como eu estava. – Vamos ver Madame Pomfrey. Ela com certeza dará um jeito no seu supercílio.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada e, pensando melhor, era bom assim. Garantia que eu não dissesse nenhuma besteira, como eu sempre faço. Lily me guiou escadas abaixo, me abraçando de uma maneira bastante desajeitada, mas tudo bem. Ela estava me abraçando e eu podia morrer agora. Quer dizer, não exatamente agora, porque eu ainda espero ganhar um beijinho de consolação, sabe como é.

E, meu Deus, como ela cheira bem.

- Potter, você está me ouvindo? – ouvindo o quê, mulher? Eu estava aqui olhando para os rostos bonitos dos nossos cinco filhos.

- Não. – assumi. Mas sem contar a parte dos filhos, claro.

- Você é um caso perdido, cara. – ela disse, cansada.

- Ouch! – retruquei, me afastando parcamente dela.

- Não se faça de ofendido. – ela retrucou e eu realmente me afastei dessa vez. Tínhamos acabado de entrar na enfermaria.

Não disse nada. Não me dei nem ao trabalho de responder àquela ruiva sem-vergonha, traidora e infiel que eu tinha arranjado pra ser a mulher dos meus sonhos. Madame Pomfrey apareceu logo e começou seu discurso sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer e me deixou repousando, depois de fazer meu suprasumo parar de sangrar. Ou seja lá como Lily chamou isso.

Quando a enfermeira me liberou, a ruiva não estava mais lá. Claro que eu não esperava que ela estivesse lá, mas eu queria, né?

* * *

Lily não falou comigo pelo resto do dia e eu não consigo entender por quê. Quer dizer, ela me evita naturalmente e vive fugindo de mim, mas nunca, nunca, nunca me deixa sem uma resposta. Nem que seja um "some da minha frente".

Tudo bem, eu briguei com o namoradinho dela e quase fiquei cego, mas e daí? Ela me levou para a enfermaria e eu estou enxergando perfeitamente bem. Ou quase. Mas estou enxergando tão bem quanto antes de dar uns socos naquele loiro aguado.

Na hora do jantar, eu me foquei em manter distância. Não queria que ela ficasse pensando que eu estava realmente preocupado por ela não se importar em saber se eu estava mesmo cego ou não. E ela não se importou. Comeu uma fatia pequena de bolo de carne e tomou suco de abóbora sem pressa, talvez até pensativa.

- Ela brigou com Diggory. – Remus comentou, assim que acompanhou o meu olhar e viu que o resultado era a ruiva.

- E daí? – resmunguei, enfiando um grande pedaço do meu bolo de carne na boca.

- Não quer saber o motivo? – ele bebeu um gole do suco.

- Eu deveria? – o pedaço do bolo ainda estava grande e gosmento.

- Hey, Moon – Sirius apareceu para atrapalhar o meu momento de suspense. – Passa essa tigela de bisteca pra cá, lobinho. Tô morrendo de fome.

Os dois riram. Padfoot era mesmo um cachorrão. Tenho certeza que ele acabou de dar uns pegas na Narcissa-Puro-Osso, sua prima mais nova.

- Prongs, meu filho o que aconteceu com a sua cara? Tá mais feia do que o normal. – ah, a delicadeza.

- Briga. – Moony respondeu por mim, comendo um pedaço da torta de vegetais. Eca.

- Com quem? – Sirius mordeu a bisteca.

- Diggory. – respondi, entediado. – Ele estava agarrando a Lily e eu não consegui me conter.

- Oooh, então foi por isso que eles brigaram. – Padfoot sorriu, com aquele ar de entendimento que lhe era peculiar. Rá, entendimento, Pads, peculiar. Pegaram? Hã, hã?

Mas, oi? Lily Evans brigou com Amos Diggory por mim? Oh, mas que glória! Voltei o olhar para a ruiva, já com vontade de debochar, mas ela já não estava no lugar em que jantava. Olhei para o prato e lá estava o pedaço de bolo de carne praticamente intocado. Ela deveria estar mesmo chateada.

Ela não estava quando eu cheguei ao Salão Comunal quinze minutos depois. Nem no dia seguinte, antes do café da manhã. E muito menos no Salão Principal, tomando seu leite com canela (eca!), como sempre. E eu a procurei nas carteiras da primeira fileira, mas ela também não estava lá.

Joguei a mochila sobre a última mesa do canto: meu lugar preferido quando Lily não estava. Sirius se sentou ao meu lado e deu um tapa no meu ombro, numa tentativa de me consolar, eu acho. E, então, quando eu já tinha desistido de pensar naquela traidora, ela entrou na sala, quase atrasada. Pads, como um grande cachorro, assobiou quando ela passou do lado dele e se sentou. Ela corou absurdamente. Tão linda.

- _Buenos dias, mi corazón..._ – escutei Padfoot dizer.

- _Buenos dias, cariño..._ – e Lily respondeu.

Lily respondeu em espanhol. Compreende a gravidade da situação? Se eu soubesse o que _corazón_ e _cariño_ significam, eu provavelmente estaria preocupado agora. Quer dizer, meu melhor amigo não daria em cima da minha garota, não é? Ele não desceria assim tão baixo só para provar que é o maior pegador de todos os tempos, não é? _Não é?_

- _Donde estavas?_ – ele continuou falando em espanhol, para o meu desespero.

- _No te interessas, cariño..._ – ela respondeu, sorrindo e piscando pro pulguento. Quer dizer, carinho pra mim não, mas pra ele, sim. Mundo cruel.

- _Corazón, sea más compreensiva, si? Solo quiero saber se estás bien._ – e ele sorriu para ela.

Ok, é suficiente, Pads. É falta de educação conversar em outro idioma, enquanto existem outras pessoas que não fazem idéia do que você está falando. E, principalmente, que estão quase morrendo de curiosidade para saber do que se trata...

- Bom dia, classe! – Slughorn entrou na sala, com a graça de Merlin.

* * *

**N.A.: **Hey guys!  
Quanto tempo! Nem me lembrava como era divertido escrever fanfics.  
Aliás, mal me lembrava de como era escrever alguma coisa que fosse diferente de teses e trabalhos de faculdade.  
Leite com Canela é meu mais novo bebê, sabem. E eu talvez tenha desistido das outras fics, porque faz tanto tempo que eu mal me lembro do futuro que as reservava. Mas, não se preocupem, caros leitores (será que eu ainda tenho algum? haha), Leite com Canela vai ser bem curtinha e eu já tenho tudo esquematizado para postar os capítulos pequeninos para vocês.  
Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem! Não consegui segurar e nem dei pra ninguém betar, então relevem possíveis errinhos e o portunhol e R&R, por favor. haha

Beijo,  
Nah


	2. Maturidade

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Maturidade**

_Ou não!_

Maturidade. _Respire._ Maturidade._ Respire. _Maturidade.

A vontade de quebrar o cara em mil pedaços era quase maior do que a minha vontade de demonstrar maturidade para Lily. Diggory tinha acabado de brigar com Lily pela segunda vez naquela semana, mas, desta vez, na frente dos amigos dele, só para humilhá-la.

- Amos, por favor... – ela pediu, em tom de urgência.

- Não dá, Lily. Cansei de você, das suas regras malucas e de não ser prioridade na sua vida. - ouch. Doeu em mim.

Eu nunca vi Lily tão magoada. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e o lábio inferior tremia um pouco, quando ela tirou um anelzinho de brilhantes do dedo anelar e arremessou com força na cara de Diggory. Ele a encarou dividido entre a raiva e o pesar e ela se afastou, limpando as lágrimas na manga da blusa.

Vontade de ir atrás dela não me faltou. Eu queria oferecer um mundo novo e um amor sem limites e sem dores, mas eu sabia que aquele não era o momento certo, afinal, ela nunca aceitou sequer sair comigo. Que dirá uma jura de amor eterno.

Resolvi ir para o salão comunal, porque, acredite, eu tenho vida além de Lily Evans, e encontrei os Marotos sentados ao redor da lareira, jogando conversa fora.

- E então ela disse: _Six, você é um maldito filho da puta e eu quero que você morra!_ – Sirius imitou a voz da prima mais velha, Bellatrix. – E eu disse: _só se você morrer comigo, vadia._ E então ela me agarrou. – e ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, vocês se merecem. – Remus deu o veredicto.

- Oh, Prongs, meu rapaz... – Padfoot começa, risonho. Lá vem bomba. – Você já pode começar a importunar Lily de novo.

- É, Jay... – continua Wormtail. – Lily tomou um fora do cabeça de ovo.

- E você pode se aproveitar do momento de fragilidade da pobre ruivinha, como eu já te ensinei. – terminou Moony, sorrindo safado. Ele também sabe ser o _Lobo Mau _com as garotas.

- Não acho que me aproveitar do momento sensível dela me traga alguma vantagem, Moony. – ele me encarou, confuso. Os outros dois também. – Ela não acredita em nada do que eu digo mesmo.

Mas no exato momento em que eu terminei de falar, ela apareceu.

-_ Cariño... _– ela chamou, com a voz fraquinha.

- _Corazón..._ – Pads respondeu, se levantando quando viu o estado dela.

Ela parecia péssima. O rosto manchado por lágrimas, os olhos inchados e os cabelos um pouco desalinhados. Nada disso a faz menos bonita, entendam, mas ela parecia realmente mal. Ela se jogou nos braços de Sirius, me deixando quase morto de tanto ciúme, e caiu num choro compulsivo. Desde quando ela o procura quando está triste?

- Shh... Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele afagou os cabelos dela e a abraçou, como se ela fosse uma menininha que ele queria muito proteger. Ciúme agora é pouco, perto do que sinto.

Não dá pra assistir essa cena. Levanto da poltrona e vou para o dormitório.

* * *

Obsessão? Possessividade? _Meu cu. _Ciúme. Ciuminho, aliás. E só.

Como é que o Padfoot consegue que ela vá até ele dessa forma? Como é que ela confia nele a ponto de chorar nos braços dele? COMO?

Afinal, ele não é tão diferente de mim. Ele já quis dar uns pegas nela. Ele já apostou que ficaria com ela. Quer dizer, por que ela confia nele e não confia em mim? Eu gosto dela, meu Deus. Eu realmente gosto dela. Eu poderia matar um dragão se ela estivesse em perigo. Eu poderia quebrar a cara daquele loiro azedo se ela me pedisse. Eu poderia...

Enfim, eu faria tudo que ela quisesse.

E ela nem precisaria me chamar de _cariño_ pra isso. Eu faria _tudo_ por ela.

* * *

Black não apareceu no dormitório ontem à noite. E quando eu acordei, adivinhe, ele não estava lá. Sua cama estava intacta, nem sequer um amassadinho no lençol. Traidor.

Vesti o uniforme tentando conter minha fúria. Além de atrasado, não consegui dar um nó na merda da gravata. Desci assim mesmo, com vontade de chutar o mundo e mandar quem aparecesse no meu caminho tomar no **c**entro **u**rbano. Não tinha quase ninguém no Salão Comunal, mas eu devo ter visão biônica.

Cabelos ruivos me chamaram a atenção. Eu vi apenas um tufinho, mas eu tinha certeza que eram dela. Me aproximei do sofá devagar, com medo de ver a pior cena da minha vida: meu melhor amigo deitado com a garota que eu amo. E como a Lady Murphy não sai do meu lado, tcharã. Lá estavam meu melhor amigo e a garota que eu amo deitados no sofá do salão comunal.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – ódio.

- Hey, Prongsie, o que foi? – ele disse, sonolento, como se não tivesse feito nada. Como se ele não estivesse deitado com a _minha _garota.

Pra quê conversar quando você pode socar o filho-da-puta-fura-olho-lazarento? Não tive a menor dúvida e acertei Black com meu melhor soco de direita. Lily me olhava assustada, mas eu não estava nem ligando. Eu queria acabar com aquele falso, que se dizia meu melhor amigo e que pegava a _minha_ garota pelas minhas costas.

- James! – ele bradou, se afastando. – Cara, não é nada disso do que você está pensando!

- EU NÃO ESTOU PENSANDO NADA, BLACK, EU VI! – gritei, soltando fogo pelas ventas de tanto ódio.

- Eu não sei o que você viu, Potter, mas é melhor você se controlar. – Lily se levantou do sofá, se colocando entre mim e o amigo da onça.

- Sai. da. frente. agora. Evans. – eu disse, respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma, enquanto via o renegado passar para trás do sofá. Como se um sofá fosse me impedir de quebrar a cara dele.

- Não saio, não, Potter. – ela retrucou, com as mãos na cintura.

Não tive dúvidas, agarrei-a pelos braços e a tirei da minha frente, cego de ódio daquele Black traidor.

- Agora eu sei por que você é um renegado, Black. – pausei, respirando com força.

- James... – advertiu.

- Você é um traidor! – gritei, partindo pra cima dele. Ele se defendia dos meus golpes com alguma dificuldade, mas não revidava nenhum.

- Potter, pare com esse showzinho, pelo amor de Deus! – Lily me puxou para trás, tentando me fazer sair de cima do Black. – Eu e Sirius não temos nada a ver! – meus músculos relaxaram no mesmo instante.

- Nada a ver? – repeti, soltando a gola da camisa do Padfoot, sem nenhum remorso. – E o que vocês dois estavam fazendo deitados juntinhos no sofá?

- Isso não te interessa! – ela retrucou. Rá, então eles têm alguma coisa! Fiz menção de partir para cima do traidor mais uma vez, e Lily me empurrou. - Pare de ser tão infantil!

- Eu não sou infantil! – me virei para ela, com raiva.

- Ah, não é? Sai batendo em todo mundo, como se fosse o dono da razão. Acha que pode mandar na minha vida, como se algum dia eu tivesse te dado autorização para isso. Você é prepotente demais para enxergar um palmo além do seu ego, James. – ela não gritava. E o fato de ela ter me chamado de James tinha sido ainda mais doloroso.

Só então eu percebi o quanto ela estava machucada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas de novo, de um jeito que eu detestava, e a culpa era minha.

- Lily, eu... – nada de útil saía da minha boca. Eu não conseguia formular nenhuma frase que expressasse o meu arrependimento.

- Esquece. – ela me deu as costas e subiu para o dormitório das garotas do sexto ano.

- Merda! – dei um soco no ar, percebendo o meu erro. – Me desculpe, Pads... – murmurei.

- Sabe, ela tem razão. Você é um idiota, James. – ele constatou, indo trocar de roupa.

* * *

Ok, eu estou errado. O que as pessoas esperam que eu faça? Implore perdão? Não adianta, eu já tentei. E aí, já inventaram a máquina do tempo? Não? Estão esperando o quê? Merda.

Nem Sirius nem Lily falam direito um com o outro agora. Acho que eles têm medo que eu tenha outro chilique, que avance sobre eles e diga um monte de baboseiras. Aliás, nenhum dos dois fala comigo também. Lily eu já estou acostumado, mas Sirius... Ele é meu melhor amigo! Deveria entender que eu sou um idiota e que ele não deve levar em consideração nada do que eu digo!

Joguei um aviãozinho na mesa dele.

_Hey, Pads, me desculpe. Fui um idiota. Aliás, eu sou um idiota. Me desculpe ter pensado mal de você._

A resposta não tardou a vir e o aviãozinho foi transformado numa bolota amassada.

_Tudo bem. Você É um idiota mesmo. Como vai se desculpar com a Lily?_

Pensei. Pensei. Pensei. Não tinha nada que eu pensasse que pudesse desculpar o que eu havia feito ela passar. Quer dizer, uma vergonha tamanha. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ela.

_Nada._

E taquei a bolota de volta, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. A bolota voltou pouco depois, acertando a minha testa. Sirius riu baixinho. McGonagall olhou para ele. Ele se empertigou na cadeira. Desamassei o bilhete e vi a melhor resposta possível.

_Eu cuido disso._

E eu tinha certeza que ele cuidaria.

* * *

- Sirius, eu não quero ouvir. – eu a escutei dizer, cansada das investidas do meu amigo.

- Por favor, Lils, eu prometo que ele só quer se desculpar. Pessoalmente. – oi? Alguém esqueceu de me dar o roteiro aqui?

- Sinceramente, eu não me importo. Ele só estraga a minha vida, de qualquer jeito. – ouch. Essa doeu. – Quer dizer, olha pra gente agora... Eu nem consigo olhar pra você sem pensar no showzinho ridículo de hoje de manhã e você nem consegue olhar pra mim por mais de cinco segundos.

Sirius perdeu a fala. Ela tinha razão. Eu vivia arruinando a vida dela e qualquer possibilidade de felicidade. Mas, poxa vida, eu só queria uma chance de fazer parte... Esquece.

- Escute, Evans, - eu me levantei de onde estava e fui até a poltrona dela, perto da janela. Ela endureceu, contraindo a face numa careta de desgosto, e rolou os olhos. Uau, quanto desprezo. – me desculpe. Eu me excedi. Não vai se repetir. Não vou mais me intrometer na sua vida.

- Ótimo. – ela cruzou os braços, terminando o assunto.

- Ótimo. – eu confirmei.

E de hoje em diante eu decidi que não gosto mais de Lily Evans.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá!  
Obrigada pelas reviews, **Sophie Malfoy, Yela, Oi e Mimi Granger**!  
É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando do que eu faço!  
Estou tentando uma vertente mais cômica do que romântica e mela cueca. Claro que eu não consigo deixar de fora um pouco de drama, mas faz parte do meu estilo. Sai sem querer. haha  
Só pra constar, a Lily e o Sirius falam em espanhol para brincar entre si, porque é um antigo costume da família Black. No meu mundinho, tá? Desde que eu li aquela parte da árvore genealógica dos Black, "A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black", eu acredito nisso. Assim como acredito que eles arriscam o francês sempre que podem, porque são metidos a besta (Toujours Pour).  
Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo também e continuem opinando.

Um beijo,  
Nah

_P.S.: Mimi Granger: quanto tempo! haha_  
_A vida anda boa. Muitas coisas para fazer, trabalho e faculdade. Essas coisas. Tô fazendo Publicidade e Propaganda. E você? Como está? O que tem feito?  
Realmente, começar é mais fácil do que voltar. Mas espero que você volte a escrever alguma coisa também. No final, é como uma válvula de escape.  
Beijos! _


	3. Tanto faz!

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Tanto faz**

_Até parece!_

_E de hoje em diante eu decidi que não gosto mais de Lily Evans._

Tá. Como se adiantasse decidir alguma coisa. Eu ainda gosto dela, droga! Ontem à noite eu saí com Narcissa, prima do Sirius. Bom, ela não é mais Puro-Osso e está linda. Mas ela não é a Lily. Ela não tem cabelos vermelhos. Ela não tem sardinhas na pontinha do nariz. E ela não tem os olhos mais lindos e verdes que eu já vi na vida.

Narcissa é bonita, de verdade. Tudo bem, ela tem lá um nariz grande e seios pequenos, mas o conjunto faz dela uma pessoa bonita, entende? E ela tem um perfume bom e muito diferente do que Lily usa. O que é bom, não é? Deveria ser.

- _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you..._ – Narcissa murmurou no meu ouvido, passando a mão pelos meus olhos e os fechando. E, claro, depois ela me beijou.

Este momento seria perfeito, se não fosse por um detalhe: Cissy não é Lily. E por mais que eu tenha decidido que não gosto mais dela, não é como se eu fosse piscar e ela fosse sumir pra sempre. Ela ainda está lá, todas as manhãs, sorrindo para Alice, brincando com Pads e aconchegando Moony depois de uma noite de lua cheia.

Ela ainda está lá, em todas as aulas. Ela está lá, com seu desempenho excede expectativas em Transfiguração Avançada. Ou está lá com seu desempenho excede todas as expectativas possíveis em Poções, não só porque Slughorn gosta dela. Ela excede as expectativas de qualquer um em qualquer coisa, aliás.

Oh, Lily Evans, por que não eu? Por que, ó ruiva indomável, por quê? Ok, chega de drama. Estou parecendo uma menininha. Blergh.

* * *

Lily não se aproxima dos Marotos quando eu estou perto. Acho que ela ainda tem medo que eu dê um chilique se ela vier falar com Padfoot ou Moony.

- Hey, Jay! – Cissy aparece, sorrindo. Ela é um presente de Merlin para me ajudar a esquecer aquela ruiva infernal.

- Olá, Cissy! – sorri de volta, me levantando para dar um selinho nela.

- Vocês não sabem da maior... – ela começou, olhando para Sirius também.

- O quê? – ele perguntou, com uma sobrancelha levantada de um jeito engraçado.

- Bella vai se casar com Lestrange. – ela anunciou, sorrindo cristalina.

- Ela o quê? – Sirius levantou da mesa, indignado. – Filha da puta! – e foi para fora do salão, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar mortífero a uma certa morena sentada à mesa da Sonserina.

- Uau. – Cissy riu. – Ele ficou mesmo nervoso, não é?

- Você não teve muito tato também. – eu respondi, dando de ombros e ajeitando os óculos.

- Ah, ele já devia esperar. Bella fala disso o tempo todo. – e deu de ombros também e segurou minha mão, me puxando para fora do salão também. – Vamos, não quero me atrasar para Hogsmeade.

* * *

Aos dezesseis, você não espera um grande desempenho sexual de uma garota de quatorze anos. Quer dizer, você não espera um grande desempenho sexual de uma garota de quatorze anos quando esta garota não é Narcissa Black. Meu Deus. A garota é um furacão, minha gente. É uma coisa fantástica. Ela já deve ter decorado o Kama Sutra, vai por mim.

- Ela é boa. – Sirius confirmou, deitado na cama daquele jeito esparramado e relaxado. – Mas a Bella... nem te conto!

- Ela destrói. – comentei, me jogando na cama também.

- É de família, cara. – ele piscou. – Eu ensinei todas elas...

Claro que eu joguei um travesseiro na cara dele.

* * *

Quem precisa de Lily Evans quando tem Narcissa Black? Lorão, coisa gostosa do _tio James_. É, tio, né... Todo um lance de fantasia. Quem não tem? Enfim. Eu definitivamente nem me lembro mais quem é Lily Evans.

- Six, por favor... – voz feminina no quarto masculino. Cadê a porra da meia na maçaneta, cachorrão? Tentei sair do quarto sem ser notado, mas foi quando eu reparei em cabelos ruivos largados pelo travesseiro da_ minha _cama.

- Lils, não dá... – Pads respondeu do banheiro. Me encolhi nas sombras da entrada, querendo escutar um pouco mais.

- Por favor, Six... – ela repetiu, manhosa. – Só uma vez...

Só uma vez o quê, meu Deus do céu? O QUE?

- Lily, não dá. Eu não posso. – ele saiu do banheiro e sentou na beirada da _minha _cama, com a _minha_ garota. Quer dizer, com _aquela_ garota.

- Eu prometo que não te peço mais nada... – ela tentou novamente, sentando na cama. Me encolhi um pouco mais, com medo de ser visto.

- Lily, eu não posso te ensinar... _isso_... – ele disse bem baixinho.

- Por que não? Quem poderia ser melhor do que você _nisso_, Paddy? – ela murmurou, se aproximando um pouco mais dele e fazendo carinho. Eu comecei a tremer de tanta raiva. Mas eu tinha que me segurar.

- Lily, preste atenção: eu não posso! O James me mataria! – ele se afastou.

- James, James, James! – ela se irritou, levantando da cama. – Sempre atrapalhando a minha vida.

Ouch. Não preciso ouvir mais nada.

Sai do quarto fazendo barulho mesmo, sem me importar nem um pouco se eles teriam escutado ou não. Lily Evans você está oficialmente riscada da minha vida. Eu nunca mais quero olhar pra sua cara de leite azedo. E você vai cair aos meus pés, ah, se vai!

* * *

- Cissy, por que você acha que eu nunca consegui pegar a Evans? – perguntei, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.

- Talvez porque você não tenha o mínimo tato quando se trata dela. – ela respondeu com simplicidade, brincando com o meu mamilo. Eu nem lembrava mais o que eu tinha perguntado. – Você fica meio bobo quando ela tá perto. – ela continuou, subindo os dedinhos finos e brincando pelo meu peito.

- Tanto faz. Ela é uma idiota. – murmurei, sentindo ondas de arrepios.

- Tanto faz. – Cissy me imitou, beijando meus lábios.

Eu nunca mais vou pensar em Lily Evans se eu tiver Narcissa Black por perto.

* * *

**N.A.:** E aí? Haha  
James ficou um pouquinho estressadinho com Lily. Ele não é de ferro e tem um coração, coitado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não pode cobrar afeição dela, porque eles nunca sequer foram amigos.  
E agora, o que será que James vai fazer? Será que ele vai realmente riscar Lily do seu coraçãozinho e substituí-la por Narcissa Black?  
Adorei fazer esse suspense bobo! Hahaha  
Muito obrigada pelas reviews **Sophie Malfoy, Zix Black, Eluna** (Sim, Lady Murphy é proposital. Um trocadilho com a Lei de Murphy. hahaha), **JackieMooneyLestrange, Layla Black, Yela e Big Banana. **Vocês são ótimas! Obrigada pelo incentivo para continuar escrevendo! (Só pra constar, meninas que são cadastradas no site: estou respondendo as reviews de vocês via PM, tá?)**  
**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos,  
Nah


	4. Festa!

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Festa!**

_Rrrrock your body. Tum Tum Dum Pish!_

As provas do final do ano letivo tinham acabado finalmente. Agora eu estava oficialmente no sétimo ano. Quer dizer, depois das férias. Vocês entenderam.

- Jay-Jay vai me visitar? – Narcissa perguntou suavemente, em meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava na estação.

- Claro que não, Cissy. – ri para ela. – Quero viver até terminar Hogwarts, pelo menos. – ela riu também.

- Vai me escrever? – ela perguntou, bagunçando ainda mais os meus cabelos.

Bom, essa era a parte chata de sair com uma garota mais nova do que eu. Garotas têm essa mania besta de criar esperanças com qualquer coisa. Sabe, nós, garotos, não gostamos de pressão. Nós não gostamos dessa coisa de ter que escrever cartinhas, nem de ter que bajular o tempo todo. Independência é uma coisa muito legal.

- Claro que sim, querida. – sorri. _Claro_ que eu estava mentindo.

E é claro que ela sabia. Garotas gostam de ser enganadas, às vezes. Narcissa me beijou com aquele jeitinho meigo e entrou no trem, indo sentar com suas coleguinhas sonserinas fedidinhas. Sirius me deu um abraço forte.

- Cara, eu vou sair daquele lugar este ano! – ele sorriu. – Meu tio Archibald me deixou uma herança boa. Vai dar pra arranjar um apartamento e sair daquele inferno.

- Uau, cara, que coisa boa! – eu sorri, abraçando-o novamente, e dando aqueles tapas fortes nas costas.

- O que é uma coisa boa? – Remus apareceu, sorrindo também.

- Meu tio Archibald morreu. – Sirius respondeu. Remus franziu as sobrancelhas. Eu ri. – Ele me deixou uma herança boa e eu vou conseguir sair da mansão!

- Isso aí, cara! – Remus sorriu de novo e deu um abraço em Sirius, feliz. – Já tem idéia do lugar?

- Ainda não, a Red ficou de me dar uma ajudinha com isso. Ela disse que imóveis trouxas são mais baratos e... – e aí ele se tocou que estava falando da Evans na minha frente e sorriu amarelo.

- Eu aposto que vai ser um lugar incrível, cara! – eu disse, quebrando o gelo e sorrindo abertamente.

E então o papo recomeçou, como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. Entramos no trem, rumando para Londres. As férias prometiam!

* * *

Na primeira semana de férias eu mofei em casa. Meus pais sugeriram que eu convidasse o Pads pra ficar comigo e me tirar daquele marasmo, mas ele estava muito ocupado procurando apartamentos com sua _amiguinha_.

Lá pelas cinco da tarde de sábado, Pads me chamou pelo espelho. Como uma menininha, eu corri para atender. Sério, nem eu me reconheço às vezes.

- Achei o lugar perfeito, cara! – Pads gritou, empolgado. – Já é nosso! Chama o Moony e o Wormtail, porque esta noite vai ter festa!

Depois de dar os devidos parabéns, eu mandei uma coruja para Remus e outra para Peter, comunicando o nosso evento comemorativo. Sem pensar em mais nada que pudesse fazer para passar o tempo até o horário combinado, eu fui tomar banho. Vesti um jeans escuro, uma camisa branca e uma jaqueta de couto preta. Não penteei os cabelos, porque não gosto de perder tempo. Nunca adianta mesmo.

No caminho para o novo apartamento do Pads, eu aproveitei pra comprar umas coisinhas. Sabe como é, nenhuma festa é realmente uma festa se não houver bebida alcoólica suficiente pra deixar todo mundo em coma. Com duas garrafas de uísque de fogo e dois engradados de cerveja amanteigada, cheguei ao prédio do novo apartamento de Sirius. Não era grande coisa visto ali de fora. Três andares, com cara de casa de gente velha, mas se ele tinha dito que aquele era o lugar perfeito, eu não iria duvidar.

O detalhe era: como eu ia entrar naquele lugar?

Como se alguém tivesse me escutado, a porta abriu e uma senhora de uns cinqüenta e poucos anos – eu disse que era lugar de gente velha – saiu. Eu entrei, com um pouco de medo de ser expulso, mas ninguém apareceu. Subi os três lances de escada e bati à porta do apartamento 33.

- PRONGS! – Sirius riu alto, me abraçando. As bebidas quase foram ao chão.

- Pads! – eu ri também, porque a empolgação dele era contagiante.

- Entra, cara! – ele me deu passagem e pegou um dos pacotes que eu carregava. – Olha só que beleza!

E o lugar era mesmo uma beleza. Tinha bastante espaço livre – talvez pela pouca quantidade de móveis que Pads tinha até agora – e era perfeito. Tinha até uma sacadinha!

- Que legal, cara! – eu sorri. – Onde é que é a cozinha?

- Já ta com fome? – ele riu e foi andando na minha frente.

Deixamos as cervejas amanteigadas sobre o balcão e abrimos o uísque. O primeiro brinde era sempre só nosso, porque éramos os melhores melhores (duas vezes, mesmo) amigos. Num gole só, tomamos tudo e começamos a rir. Era um novo começo pro Pads.

* * *

Uns bons copos de uísque e umas garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada depois, eu já estava bem feliz. A festa já estava cheia. Modéstia à parte, Marotos sabem como agitar! Loiras e morenas monumentais passeavam pelo apartamento, dançando e provocando a todos nós. Lá pelas onze da noite, a campainha tocou. Como um bom anfitrião-substituto, eu fui atender.

- Potter? – pronto, chegou a _estraga-o-meu-prazer._

- E aí, Evans? – eu sorri, como se ela fosse só mais uma garota pra festa, ignorando o fato de ela estar linda.

- Tudo bem? – ela sorriu de volta, como uma pessoa civilizada.

- Tudo. – respondi, tomando um gole da minha cerveja, despreocupado.

Despreocupado nada! Eu tava louco pra agarrar aquela ruiva. Lily estava linda! E quando ela tirou o casaco, meu Deus... Aquele vestidinho preto era uma tentação. Era curtinho e decotado, e deixava praticamente de fora os peitões dela. Uau.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei, fingindo não olhar praqueles _melões._ – Cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo?

- Eu trouxe uma coisa, na verdade. – ela sorriu maliciosa, me mostrando uma garrafa de vodka. – Onde estão os copos?

- Na cozinha. – perguntinha idiota, hein, ruiva?

- Valeu. – e pronto, ela já tinha sumido.

A música estava alta demais para que ela me escutasse perguntar se ela precisava de ajuda e, então, eu não me importei. Uma loira muito parecida com a Cissy estava olhando para mim e eu fui dançar com ela.

* * *

- Prongs, meu caro veado – eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas Pads me ignorou, me abraçando pelos ombros. – você viu quem está aqui? – e apontou para uma ruiva muito gostosa, dançando perto da sacada.

- Eu abri a porta para ela. – comentei, muito bobo.

- _Eu abri a porta para ela._ – Padfoot me imitou, jocoso. – Idiota! – e me deu um tapa na nuca.

- Ei! – eu olhei para ele, pronto para revidar.

- É sua chance de mostrar que é um cara legal! - ele tomou um gole de vodka. – Vai lá dançar com ela, veado!

- Veado, não, Pads! – dei um murro no braço dele e ele riu. Com certeza, não fez nem cócegas.

- Então vai lá, _cervinho_, mostrar que pode ser um bom menino... – sentiram a ironia?

Eu obedeci, porque já estava alegrinho demais e muito otimista para perceber que aquilo poderia dar errado e eu poderia quebrar a cara de novo.

- E aí, Evans? – eu sorri, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e dançando perto dela.

- Tudo ok, Potter. – ela sorriu também.

- Tá gostando? – perguntei, enquanto tomava um gole do uísque de fogo.

- Aham... – ela respondeu, dançando mais perto de mim. Meu alarme deveria ter soado naquela hora, mas eu simplesmente passei a mão pela cintura dela, encaixando-a entre as minhas pernas e dançando juntos.

- Você tá linda... – murmurei no ouvido dela e, pasmem, ela sorriu.

- Obrigada.

- Imagina... – e depois disso, eu não consegui dizer mais nada, porque o perfume dela me distraía demais.

- Nossa, eu adoro essa música! - ela gritou, empolgada, e começou a se mexer rápido, dançando como uma maluca.

Eu ri e ela também, e no momento seguinte, estávamos dançando e pulando como velhos amigos. Era uma sensação muito boa. Ela era tão encantadora... Epa, pode parar! Foco, James, foco! Dança, dança!

- Gostou do apê? – ela me perguntou, arfando um pouco e tomando um gole da sua vodka.

- É bacana!

- Eu ajudei o Six a escolher... – ela sorriu, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Eu sei. Ele me evitou durante toda essa semana. – ela riu. – É sério.

- Não seja idiota, James... – ela disse, meneando a cabeça.

- Não sou! – fiz biquinho. Ela riu de novo. Acho que ela está bêbada.

* * *

**N.A.: **Hello folks!  
Gostei de escrever esse capítulo. Eles interagem um pouco mais, James está menos dramático e Lily está mais acessível.  
No próximo capítulo, quem sabe um acordo de convivência? Lily e James fazem qualquer coisa pelo Sirius, vocês sabem. Ops! Haha  
Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos favoritos/story alerts. Vocês com certeza fazem meu dia mais feliz! **Layla Black** (James_ acha_ que consegue esquecer a Lily, mas nenhum _Lorão_ pode substitui-la! haha),** Sophie Malfoy, Sam **(Narcissa é apenas uma distração), **Zix Black** (aguarde e verá! hahaha), **JackieMooneyLestrange, juust(.)me, L. Potter Cullen **e** Yela!**  
Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem bastaaante!

Um beijo grande,  
Nah


	5. Família

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Família**

_"Diferente e esquisita, mas boa. Muito boa!"_

Lily estava largada na cama de Sirius, dormindo a sono solto. Era a visão mais angelical que eu já tivera dela. E, detalhe, ela estava deitada entre mim e Sirius. Claro que a gente não fez nada. Eu acho.

Não, a gente não fez. Do contrário, ninguém estaria vestido.

Minha cabeça latejou quando eu tentei levantar. Era melhor continuar deitado e preguiçoso ao lado daquela ruiva fantástica. E do meu melhor amigo.

- Prongs... – Sirius sussurrou de uma forma bem audível. – A gente fez um ménage? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Eu ri muito. Mas ri tanto que o ar até faltou. Padfoot começou a rir também, depois de perceber o tamanho da besteira que tinha acabado de dizer. Nós rimos tanto e tão alto, que Lily acordou e começou a rir de nós dois.

Eu poderia acordar assim todos os dias.

* * *

- Então, é o seguinte: - Padfoot começou, sentando-se entre mim e Lily no seu sofá novo. – vocês dois são meus dois melhores amigos no mundo inteiro e...

- _Owwwn... _– Lily sorriu e tascou um beijão na bochecha de Sirius. Não senti ciúme dessa vez. Sorri para ele e o abracei pelos ombros, aproveitando a onda de Lily.

- É sério! Vocês e o Moony e o Wormtail... Vocês são minha família. – ele continuou, nos abraçando. – E vocês não podem continuar com essa rixa idiota.

E naquele momento, tanto eu quanto a Lily, entendemos o que ele quis dizer. Nós somos a família dele. Quer dizer, a gente tem que ser no mínimo melhor do que a família_ de verdade _dele. E brigar não era o caminho certo para isso, não é?

- Não se preocupe, _cariño_... – Lily falou primeiro, olhando para Sirius, e depois para mim. – Eu e James estamos nos entendendo, não estamos, James? – ela sorriu, fazendo carinho no rosto dele e estendendo a mão até a minha perna.

- Estamos, sim. – concordei, sorrindo e pegando a mão dela, ao mesmo tempo que dava uns tapinhas nas costas do Pads. – A gente não vai mais brigar.

E daí nós nos abraçamos. Um abraço cheio de carinho e fraternidade, porque era isso que a gente era. Eu já não sentia mais ciúmes de Lily com Sirius, nem de Lily com Remus. Eu só me preocupava com os outros caras. Mas era mais uma preocupação de amigo, agora. Eu não queria que ela se machucasse.

* * *

Lily participou de todos os programas que eu e os Marotos fizemos até o final das férias. Teve um dia que nós até fomos fazer compras com ela. Além do material escolar, ela levou horas escolhendo roupas para usar durante o ano. Remus foi o único que agüentou pacientemente na loja. Eu e os caras desistimos quando ela disse que ia provar a quinta blusa. Esperamos no Três Vassouras. Dava tempo até de ir até a casa do Pads e voltar.

- Expulsa ele! – eu gritava, roxo de raiva daquele juiz ladrão. Padfoot fez coro comigo.

- Juiz ladrão! – ele continuou. E, num relance, eu vi a mulher mais linda do mundo.

Eu e todos os outros marmanjos que repararam em Lily. Ela estava maravilhosa, com aquele cabelão vermelho solto e cheio de cachos, sacudindo de um lado para o outro. Lily sentou à mesa conosco e eu, prontamente, ofereci a minha cerveja amanteigada e fumegante para aquecê-la. Ela aceitou, sorrindo levemente para mim, e tomou um gole.

Ok, talvez eu estivesse exagerando ao dizer que todo mundo reparou na Lily, mas ela é simplesmente encantadora. Mas agora eu não fico mais babando por ela, não, não. Eu me controlo.

- E quando é que você vai aceitar sair comigo? – eu me escutei perguntando para ela mais uma vez.

- Bom, a gente sai junto o tempo todo, Jay... – ela sorriu enviesado e tomou mais um gole da minha cerveja. – Então não é como se fosse fazer muita diferença.

Eu sorri. Não era como receber um não.

* * *

Estávamos todos no apartamento de Sirius. Já estava mais mobiliado. Tinha um sofá grande, almofadas confortáveis e até cortinas! Cortinas, vejam só. Claro que foi a Lily quem insistiu, dizendo que faria daquela casa um lar. Blergh. Assim como ela insistiu pra gente tirar uma foto em família. Eu, o Pads, ela, Remus e Peter. E o gato dela. Por isso o Wormtail ficou tã-ão bizarro e engraçado na foto! Ele estava morrendo de medo do Frederico.

- E então, Red, quando você vai sair comigo? – Padfoot perguntou, rindo muito.

Convidar Lily para sair já tinha virado um meme entre mim e os garotos e ela participava da brincadeira com bastante humor. A cada pedido, uma resposta diferente.

- Então, Lils, tá afim de tomar alguma coisa? – Sirius continuou – Tipo um banho?

Lily corou fortemente, sem conseguir pensar em nada para responder e depois explodiu numa gargalhada alta e gostosa, daquelas que não tem como a gente não acompanhar, sabe?

- Lily, meu benzinho – agora era Moony. – que tal comer umas cenouras e uns tomates, pra ajudar na pigmentação do seu cabelo?

- Ah, quem sabe mais tarde, Moon? Talvez quando os mercados de Londres venderem cenouras que não sejam enlatadas? – ela estirou a língua para ele, fazendo uma careta.

- É, Lil, o que você acha de dançar a conga ao meio dia? – Peter brincou.

- Claro, e depois podemos dançar tango no lago da Lula Gigante, Pete!

Todos nós rimos até não agüentar mais. Minha barriga já estava doendo quando eu percebi.

Virei piada. Oficialmente.

Quer dizer, quando até o Peter me zoa... eu sou um caso perdido.

* * *

**N.A.: **Heeeeello, peeps! Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Semana de provas. Estou surtando.  
Eu gostei desse capítulo, porque a Lily e o Jay-Jay se uniram pra fazer do Sirius uma pessoa mais feliz (own!).  
R&R para me fazer feliz também.  
Obrigada pelas reviews: **Sophie Malfoy, Zix Black, Big Banana, juust(.)me e Layla Black.**  
Um grande beijo!  
Nah


	6. Chocolate

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Chocolate**

_Ou assado de carne ou batatas_

Moony e Lily estavam numa discussão calorosa sobre o uso de bezoar no caso de envenenamento, mas eu parei de prestar atenção nisso quando percebi que ela estava usando uma camiseta de gola "v" e que, na posição que ela estava, sentada de frente para o Moony, levemente inclinada na direção dele, com um braço apoiado no encosto do sofá, ao mesmo tempo que apoiava a cabeça dela... bem... eu não conseguia parar de olhar pros peitos dela! Dava até pra ver a cor do sutiã (verde).

- Prongs! – Padfoot se postou à minha frente, tirando a visão que Lily era vista dali.

- Oi, Pads...

- Preciso dividir com você o maior terror da minha vida.

- Senta que lá vem história...

- Cala boca e escuta, imbecil! – ele fez menção de me bater e eu ri.

- Conta logo!

- Há uma semana atrás, Vicky me irritou e eu fui procurar coisa melhor pra fazer. Resolvi conhecer a vida noturna trouxa e acabei indo parar numa coisa chamada _balada_.

-_ Balada_?

- É, Prongs. Uma _balada_ é tipo uma festa com um monte de gente desconhecida, bebidas estranhas e _queijo_.

- Então só se come_ queijo_ nessas baladas? Que coisa estranha!

- Não, seu imbecil! – ele me deu um tapa na cabeça e eu me apressei para dar outro nele. – Queijo é tipo um palquinho, onde as gostosas sobem e dançam muito, rebolando até encostar no chão. Uma coisa sensacional...

- Pra essas coisas você não me chama, né, seu pulguento! – reclamei.

- Se você tivesse me ouvido chamar pelo espelho... – ele deu de ombros. – Enfim, chifrudo – lancei um olhar furioso -, eu tomei todas as bebidas trouxas que tinha no lugar e fiquei muito louco. Conheci um monte de mulheres gostosas e dancei no queijo com algumas. Peguei os _feletones _de outras e acabei indo pra cama com uma morena muito, muito boa.

- E cadê o terror, cara?

A pessoa dança com gostosas, pega os _feletones_ delas e vai pra cama com uma morena gostosa e diz que tem história de terror pra me contar? Ah, para!

- Calma, parceiro, tô chegando nessa parte! – Sirius abriu a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa e tomou um gole de água. – Daí que uma tal de Solyn me ligou. Depois de uns gritos, porque eu nem sabia como o_ feletone_ funcionava, nós nos entendemos. Ela tinha uma voz incrível, um senso de humor bacana, disse até que eu podia chama-la de Sol... Marcamos de nos encontrar.

- E foi no encontro que as coisas ficaram tensas?

- Foi, meu caro Watson, foi.

- Watson?

- Você precisa conhecer mais coisas trouxas, cara. – ele provocou e eu revirei os olhos.

- E daí? – continuei.

- Daí que marcamos de tomar uma cerveja na quinta-feira. – ele continuou. – Mas eu fiquei pensando em um monte de coisas. Fantasiei com uma loira incrível, gostosa, divertida... – soltou um suspiro e continuou desgostoso. – A _bonita _não era nem um pouco resplandecente como o Sol.

- Que merda, cara!

- Era muito mais parecida com o eclipse!

Eu comecei a rir, em conseguir evitar a minha imaginação de ver um Sirius com medo de uma mulher.

- Sério, cara, ela era enorme!

- Esse mundo tá perdido... – murmurei, entre risos.

* * *

Seria muita viadagem dizer que eu acho incrível como Lily prende os cabelos quando resolve cozinhar para nós? Espero que não. Quer dizer, não é viadagem quando o cabelo da mulher que você arrasta um trem só pra ganhar um beijo, né? Eu adoro o jeito como ela morde os lábios enquanto enrola os cabelos e faz um coque, cheio de fios soltos.

Um cheiro delicioso começou a invadir a sala, quando Lily mandou Sirius arrumar a mesa. Uns cinco minutos depois e uns gritinhos de "Se você encostar nessa batata, Sirius Black, eu vou comer seu fígado" ou "Não ouse lamber esta tigela!", Lily apareceu com uma travessa de assado de carne.

Sirius apareceu logo atrás dela, segurando duas travessas. Uma com arroz cheio de legumes – eca! – e outra com batatas enormes e temperadas. Com um sorriso, Lily colocou a comida sobre a mesa.

- Huuummm... – Peter fechou os olhos e apurou seu olfato, sorrindo. – Que cheiro maravilhoso, Lily!

Ela soltou um risinho tímido.

- Obrigada, Pete!

- Tá, vamos parar de babação de ovo e comer, por favor? – Pads pediu, com seu jeitinho meigo. Lily sorriu, balançando a cabeça, como se Sirius fosse uma criança.

- Primeiro, você vai lavar as mãos. – ele bufou e eu ri. – Você também, James.

- Mas eu nem me sujei! – retruquei, mostrando a palma das mãos pra ela, indignado.

- Não quero saber. – ela estava parecendo a minha mãe! – Vocês todos vão lavar as mãos se quiserem comer. – ela cruzou os braços.

Claro que todo mundo obedeceu. Remus sem nem sequer pensar em fazer o contrário. Peter um pouco relutante e Sirius resmungando que estava com fome. Eu demorei um pouco mais, me perdendo naquele momento e imaginando uma vida com Lily. No meu sonho, ela estava vestindo apenas um avental. É claro que eu sempre tenho sonhos pornográficos. Eu só tenho dezessete, né.

- Sua vez, James... – ela disse, enquanto tirava o avental e ia para a cozinha, indicando o banheiro com a cabeça.

Lavei a mão bem rapidinho e me sentei à mesa, junto aos garotos. Lily nos serviu como uma perfeita anfitriã. Exceto pelo fato daquela casa ser do Pads.

- Delicioso, Lily – murmurei, de boca cheia, enquanto cortava um pedaço do assado. – Você cozinha tão bem quanto os elfos de Hogwarts...

- É verdade, Lils – Remus sorriu.

Sirius e Peter se dignaram a resmungar, porque colocaram tanta comida na boca que era impossível falar sem fazer sujeira.

Depois do almoço, fui escalado para ajudar Lily a arrumar a cozinha, porque perdi no palitinho. Não que eu tivesse me esforçado para ganhar. É claro que eu queria passar um tempo sozinho com a ruiva, afinal, nunca se sabe quando ela vai ceder aos meus encantos.

- Você sabe que vai ter que lavar a louça do modo trouxa, né? – Lily perguntou, com um sorrisinho maldoso nos lábios.

- Bom, eu sou maior de idade... – sorri de volta. – Não é como se eu fosse ser punido, porque o Ministério...

- James... – ela suspirou.

- Ok, ruiva, ok. – e eu comecei a lavar a louça, um pouco irritado.

Quando voltei da minha saga na cozinha, Pads e Lily estavam quase dormindo um no colo do outro, enquanto Peter roncava e Remus tentava acertar bolinhas de pergaminho na boca aberta dele.

Me juntei a Lily e Pads, sem me importar em pedir licença e passei o braço ao redor dos ombros da Lily. Ela continuou a acariciar os cabelos de Pads, como se o meu abraço não fosse nada demais, e então fiz com que ela apoiasse a cabeça no meu peito.

Ela não reclamou e nós três ficamos ali, quietos, tentando ver quem cairia no sono primeiro. Pads remexeu e murmurou alguma coisa semelhante a cama e levantou. Lily, aproveitando que ele não ocupava mais a maior parte do sofá, se afastou de mim. Suspirei, já resignado, quando senti a cabeça dela no meu colo.

Com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, eu comecei a fazer carinho no cabelo dela e ela caiu no sono.

* * *

- James...

- Huuumm?

- Acorda...

- Hum-hum...

- Vamos até o mercado?

- Agora? – murmurei, manhoso, enquanto coçava os olhos.

- É. – ela murmurou de volta, se espreguiçando no meu colo.

- Pra quê?

- Eu quero comer chocolate...

- Ahn?

- Chocolate... Sabe? Aquela coisa marrom, gostosa? – eu mostrei a língua. Claro que eu sei o que é chocolate! – Você vem comigo ou eu vou sozinha?

- Por que você não acorda os outros caras? – murmurei fechando os olhos de novo. – Wormtail adoraria comer chocolate.

Ela se levantou e eu quase voltei a dormir. Até que uma coisa estalou dentro de mim, no exato momento em que eu escutei a porta fechar: Lily Evans tinha acabado de me convidar pra sair. E eu tinha acabado de recusar. Como eu sou estúpido. Levantei bem rápido, quase tropeçando no pé do Moony, e passei a mão pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava o óculos.

Sai do apartamento e desci as escadas correndo, a ponto de ver os cabelos de Lily, antes que ela fechasse a porta debaixo. Correndo mais um pouco, eu a alcancei e gritei o nome dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela parou, os olhos arregalados pelo susto.

- Eu... vou com você – arfei, sorrindo e ajeitando o óculos. Ela sorriu de novo.

Essa coisa de Lily Evans ficar sorrindo pra mim o tempo todo é mesmo muito esquisita.

* * *

- Você precisa de dinheiro? – perguntei a ela, quando percebi as dez barras de chocolate que ela carregava na cestinha de compras.

- Não.

- Ah, então daqui que eu pago mesmo assim. – fiz menção de pegar a cesta e ela passou para a outra mão.

- Nada a ver, Jay.

- Oh, por favor, Lils, é o nosso primeiro encontro, você tem que me deixar pagar. – sorri, fazendo cara de coitado.

- James, não é um encontro.

- Ok, então me deixe acreditar que é um encontro e me deixe ser cavalheiro, só pra variar. – uma risada suave se seguiu.

- É claro que não. – e eu sorri, pegando a cesta da mão dela. – Até porque você nunca é cavalheiro, querido.

- Ouch. – murmurei e ela pegou a cesta de volta. – Você sabe ser malvada quando quer. Eu só estava brincando, Lily. Não custava nada aceitar...

- Nós realmente vamos entrar nesta discussão novamente? – ela me interrompeu, fechando a cara.

Eu fiquei quieto. Lily também. Paramos numa fila e quando ela foi atendida, eu me apressei em colocar cinco garrafas do que me parecia cerveja.

- Pronto, agora eu posso pagar. – murmurei para ela, com um sorriso irônico e entreguei à mulher do caixa um galeão.

- Senhor, nós só aceitamos libras. – ela me devolveu e Lily meneou a cabeça, com um olhar divertido, enquanto eu sorri amarelo e entreguei à trouxa um papel com um homem de cara engraçada.

A trouxa pegou o dinheiro, colocou nossas compras numa sacola de papel e Lily pegou o troco, enquanto eu pegava a sacola. Ela colocou o dinheiro no meu bolso e nós voltamos ao apartamento do Pads, trocando provocações bobas e rindo um pouco.

Já na casa de Sirius, quando Lily voltou a se sentar ao meu lado, enquanto comia o chocolate e lia uma revista trouxa, eu pude perceber porque eu insisti tanto para que ela saísse comigo. _Além de ela ter recusado todos os meus convites, é claro_. Lily Evans era especial. E eu tive a completa certeza disso quando ela sorriu pra mim, com um olhar divertido e com os lábios cheios de chocolate e me deu um beijo melequento e bem demorado na bochecha.

Nunca pensei que ficar sujo pudesse ser tão bom...

* * *

**N/A.:** Oi gente!  
Como vocês estão pedindo, estou tentando aumentar um pouco o tamanho dos capítulos, mas tenho medo que fiquem chatos/cansativos. Se isso estiver acontecendo, por favor, avisem, tá?  
No próximo capítulo, um pouco mais de James e como ele se sente em relação à Lily e à Cissy.  
Um beijo especial (e um obrigada especial também) às meninas que me deixam reviews lindas: **Sophie Malfoy, Zix Black, Big Banana, Layla Black, Jeen V. **e** Yela**.  
Até o próximo capítulo! R&R!  
Nah


	7. Cissy está noiva

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Cissy está noiva**

_E você nã-ão..._

Sabe aquela cena clichê, onde todos os melhores amigos estão dentro de uma cabine de trem a caminho de Hogwarts? Eu estou vivendo isto agora. Eu, os Marotos e Lily. Ela está lá, toda orgulhosa de seu distintivo de Monitora-Chefe, enquanto eu tento esconder o meu. Quer dizer, por que Dumbledore me deu um cargo desses? É tão... _paradoxal._ (Gostaram? Aprendi com o Moony).

O distintivo de Monitor-Chefe devia ser do Remus e isso é um fato comprovado: ele foi monitor em todos os anos anteriores, exatamente como a Lily. O que me consolou um pouco foi ter sido nomeado Capitão do Time de Quadribol também. Mas essa coisa de monitoria acaba com toda a graça.

Eu espero que isso não signifique ter que parar de pregar peças, nem parar de usar as passagens secretas do castelo e muito menos cumprir regras, porque, sinceramente, não sei viver assim.

- Jay-Jay está preocupado! – Pads sorriu, jocoso.

- Não, eu não estou. – respondi, sem piscar. Eu estava, sim, mas ele não precisava saber.

- Oh, está sim. – ele continuou, fazendo vozinha de chacota.

- Não, eu não estou. – repeti, cruzando os braços e depois descruzando-os e ajeitando meu distintivo. – Eu sou Monitor-Chefe, Pads!

- Uuuh! _Eu sou o Monitor-Chefe, Pads!_ – Moony me imitou, debochado.

- Cala a boca, Moony! – eu revidei, rindo. – Você deve estar morrendo de inveja por não ser o Monitor-Chefe.

- Na realidade, Prongs, meu caro... – Moony se certificou de que Lily não estava prestando atenção em nossa conversa e baixou o tom de voz. – Eu só estou com inveja, porque eu não vou poder acompanhar a Lily nas rondas noturnas. Você sabe, aqueles corredores escuros e gelados... – eu arregalei os olhos e ele escancarou o riso, louco, como se fosse o Pads.

Estamos perto da lua cheia ou a risada canina é transmissível?

* * *

- Acorda, taradão! – e um travesseiro atingiu em cheio a minha cara. Ainda sonolento, eu cocei os olhos e tateei meus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Desarma essa barraca, Prongs, que nojo! – Wormtail ecoou. E então eu me dei conta de que havia acabado de acordar do melhor sonho erótico que já tive.

Lily e Narcissa fazendo um strip-tease para mim. Uma coisa sensacional. E ainda tinha uma pegada de lesbianismo, porque elas ficavam se esfregando e quase se beijavam. Mas, claro, não deu pra saber o final, porque aqueles imbecis me acordaram.

Levantei da cama e fui direto pro banheiro, tomar uma ducha fria. Sabe como é, os hormônios acabam com a gente. O _amigão_ não baixava de jeito nenhum. Quer dizer, não era como se eu estivesse realmente tentando, porque imaginar a Cissy dando uns pegas na Lily realmente me excitava.

Tomei banho, desanimei o _amigão _com muito custo, tentando pensar no maior número de coisas nojentas que eu conseguisse (sim, isso incluía pensar no Ranhoso sendo_ amiguinho _da Lily), e saí do banheiro com a toalha enrolada no corpo. Lily estava sentada na minha cama, enquanto Sirius dormia seus últimos cinco minutinhos e Remus amarrava o tênis. Peter, com certeza, já devia estar se empanturrando com os doces.

- Bom dia, James. – ela tentou não me olhar, corando.

- Bom dia, Lily. – eu sorri. Eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres.

- Vai se vestir no banheiro, Prongs. Nós temos uma dama no recinto. – Moony estragou meu momento sensual. _Obrigada_, lobinho.

Eu obedeci. Peguei meu uniforme e vesti o mais rápido que pude, mas quando saí do banheiro Lily não estava mais lá. Nem Lily, nem Sirius e nem Remus. Bando de mortos de fome. Não poderiam esperar cinco minutinhos a mais?

Desci correndo para o salão principal, porque eu também estava morrendo de fome. Aliás, de fome e de saudade da comida deliciosa dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Os quatro apressadinhos já estavam sentados, atacando um bolo de chocolate que parecia maravilhoso. Quando eu estava quase alcançando o lugar que Remus guardara para mim, Narcissa é que me alcançou.

- Olá Jay-Jay! – ela sorriu, me dando um selinho. – Senti sua falta. Você não me escreveu.

- Olá, Cissy. – eu sorri de volta. – Senti sua falta também. Bom, você não esperava que eu realmente escrevesse, não é? Eu não escrevo nem para minha mãe.

- Na realidade, não esperava cartas de amor nem nada do tipo. – ela confessou. – Mas esperava um convite para te ver.

Ouch. Falha minha. Completamente.

Mas quem é que se lembra de Narcissa quando passa as férias ao lado de Lily Evans, mesmo sem poder tocá-la de outra forma, senão como amigo? Eu não. Nem Sirius, aliás. Ele poderia tê-la convidado para uma de nossas três festinhas no apartamento novo dele.

Se bem que ela não iria. Provavelmente, o pai dela jamais deixaria que a filhinha mais nova fosse ver o primo renegado.

- Me desculpe, Cissy. – fiz aquela cara de cervo abandonado na chuva.

- Tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros. – Não é como se eu fosse apaixonada por você, sabe, Jay-Jay. Você é só um bom sexo. – e sorriu.

Como é que uma garota de quatorze anos sabe o que é um bom sexo, Deus? Tudo bem que ela é boa no negócio e sabe o Kama Sutra de trás pra frente, mas, oi? Ela não deve ter tanta experiência assim. Ela só tem quatorze anos. Ou quinze, sei lá se ela já fez aniversário.

- Ouch. – eu fiz uma careta e ela riu.

- Ah, James, você sabe que nós não temos futuro, de qualquer jeito. – ela lançou um olhar discreto em direção à Lily.

- Não misture as coisas. – eu retruquei, com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo charminho.

- Não misturei. – ela continuou, como se não se importasse com nada. – Estou noiva.

Juro, se eu estivesse bebendo ou comendo alguma coisa, eu morreria engasgado, porque eu engasguei e quase morri mesmo sem estar fazendo nenhuma dessas coisas. Depois de uns bons tapas nas costas e um copo de água que Narcissa arrancou da mão de um colega da Grifinória, eu me recompus.

- Como assim? Noiva de quem? – não é como se eu tivesse sentimentos por ela, mas, poxa, ela era legal.

- Lucius Malfoy. – ela sorriu. Eu não consegui distinguir se aquele era um sorriso verdadeiro ou não.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Quanto mau gosto. – Cissy cruzou os braços. – Espere só até eu contar ao Sirius!

- Pode contar. – e deitou a língua para mim, infantil. – Bom, eu só queria te dizer que eu não vou poder continuar me agarrando com você por aí.

- Que pena... – não deu pra evitar um muxoxo.

- É, uma pena mesmo... – ela murmurou, mas depois sorriu e me deu um beijo no rosto. – Se cuida, Potter.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Eu nem podia acreditar, apesar de estar começando a me divertir com a idéia de ter pegado a noiva daquele sonserino metido à besta, depois eu só consegui pensar em como eu passaria o tempo sem ela. Narcissa tinha uma maneira espetacular de me distrair e me fazer esquecer Lily, mesmo que por algumas horas. Ela era divertida, bonita e boa de cama. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Além do mais, ela nunca alimentara falsas esperanças ao meu respeito e nem nunca tentara sequer competir com Lily em relação aos meus sentimentos. Pensando bem, Cissy foi a melhor garota que eu já fiquei. Sem ciúmes, sem cobranças, bom humor, ironia fina e bom sexo. O que mais eu poderia querer, meu Deus?

Claro que eu poderia querer a Lily, não me entendam mal. Quer dizer, claro que eu ainda quero a Lily, porque ela é fabulosa, com aqueles cabelos ruivos, aqueles olhos verdes e aqueles peitões. É, eu sou um pouco obcecado com peitos, e daí? Todo rapaz tem alguma preferência, oras. Sirius, por exemplo, prefere bundas. Talvez por isso ele goste tanto da Bellatrix. Ela tem um bundão. Uma coisa meio tanajura... deixa pra lá.

Jogado no sofá do salão comunal, sofrendo de uma profunda depressão, eu fiquei pensando no que fazer sem Cissy. Tive algumas idéias malucas, onde eu tinha cinqüenta e nove maneiras diferentes de impedir o noivado dela durante Hogwarts... Mas foi quando Lily se sentou no sofá e me perguntou se eu precisava de alguma coisa que eu percebi...

Eu percebi que eu gostava mesmo dela, e, não da Cissy, e que eu precisava parar de ser egoísta. Então, neste mesmo momento de esclarecimento intelectual, eu percebi que eu devia focar todo o meu esforço nela: Lily Evans. O meu tomatinho.

(Ficou brega, né? Vou tentar de novo)... Eu percebi que precisava focar todos os meus esforços em Lily Evans, o amor da minha vida. É, não melhorou, mas deixa pra lá. A idéia é arranjar um jeito da Lily perceber que eu sou o cara certo e que eu faria de tudo pra fazê-la feliz.

- Marotos! – eu chamei, animado. – Reunião!

E os três me seguiram até o dormitório, com aquele brilho ensandecido no olhar. Ué, quem disse que eu não precisava de um plano infalível para conquistar Lily Evans?

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá, olá! :D  
Desculpem a demora para postar o capítulo, mas tive alguns contratempos. Aliás, faltou tempo pra ficar no computador. Mas agora estou aproveitando a minha falta do que fazer aqui na agência e atualizando!  
Quero agradecer MUITO à todas as lindas que me mandam reviews e me incentivam: **Sophie Malfoy, JackieMooneyLestrange, Layla Black, Yela, teteeee, aeae(.)ju, Aline, Big Banana, juust(.)me, L. Potter Cullen, Lady Te e Bih Portela**. Obrigada mesmo, meninas!  
Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também.  
Um grande beijo,  
Nah.


	8. Marauder's Night

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Marauders' Night**

_Oh yeah, baby!_

Depois de listar todas as coisas que eu sabia que Lily Evans tinha medo, eu cheguei à conclusão de que salvá-la quando estivesse em perigo, não era lá a melhor das idéias. Ela tinha medo de baratas, anões, dementadores, Voldemort. Quer dizer, ela não tinha medo de muitas coisas das quais eu pudesse salvá-la estando em Hogwarts. Aliás, quem é que tem medo de _anões_, pelo amor de Deus?

Remus sugeriu que eu fosse romântico. Ele disse que eu poderia aproveitar o clima descontraído que estávamos conseguindo manter e convidá-la para sair, assim, como quem não quer nada. Depois, eu poderia pegar na mão dela, oferecer uma cerveja amanteigada e conversar sobre amenidades. Quando eu perguntei sobre a parte do beijo, ele deu de ombros. Não conseguia pensar numa situação em que eu beijasse Lily e ela correspondesse.

Depois _eu_ é que sou imbecil.

Sirius resolveu tentar também, sugerindo que eu pedisse ajuda pra ela em alguma matéria e a gente acabaria se pegando. Como se fosse fácil assim.

Peter sugeriu que eu cozinhasse para ela.

- Minha mãe diz que o melhor jeito de conquistar alguém é pelo estômago. – Quer dizer, né... A Sra. Pettigrew não era bem o exemplo de pessoa conquistadora que eu usaria. E eu nem sei cozinhar, de qualquer jeito.

Sem plano algum, eu continuei vivendo e tentando mostrar pra Lily como eu poderia ser um bom namorado. Carreguei seus livros em trocas de aula, me ofereci para ajudar com os relatórios iniciais da monitoria e me comportei muito bem quando ela contou que tinha saído com um tal de Campbell.

Na verdade, eu só me comportei bem na frente dela, né? Porque quando eu cheguei ao dormitório, chutei meu malão com tanta força que ele abriu e cuspiu todas as minhas roupas pra fora! Porque a _Lady Murphy_ não sai do meu lado nem por um minuto.

* * *

Era a nossa primeira ronda juntos e eu estava achando aquilo o máximo. Era quase um encontro. Estávamos sozinhos, num corredor escuro e completamente suscetíveis a dar uns beijinhos na madrugada. É, _aham_, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu já não agüentava mais subir escadas e andar feito um condenado de um lado para o outro, só pra ver se tinha neguinho se atracando num armário de vassouras ou numa armadura.

- Estou tão cansada... – Lily comentou, quando estávamos no quarto andar.

- Eu também. – respondi, bocejando. – Já podemos voltar pra torre?

- Acho que sim. Está tudo certo. – ela bocejou também. Já reparou que bocejar é contagioso?

E então nós descemos escadas, viramos aqui e ali e logo estávamos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Lily murmurou a senha e a porta se abriu com um _click_ abafado. Cansada, ela se jogou no sofá em frente à lareira e eu não pude evitar um sorriso, antes de imitá-la e me jogar numa poltrona.

- Sabe, Jay... – ela começou, enrolando a pontinha dos cabelos no dedo. – Eu nunca pensei que pudéssemos ser amigos.

- Nem eu, Lil – respondi, olhando para o fogo.

- Nós sempre fomos tão diferentes... – e lá estava ela, se aproximando de mim e me seduzindo com aquele ar de inocência.

- É... – eu confirmei, meio bobo.

Lily se sentou no meu colo e eu passei a mão ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a mais para perto. Ela fez carinho no meu rosto, brincou com o desenho dos meus óculos, e me beijou. Os lábios dela eram bem quentinhos e ela tinha um gostinho de canela...

- James? – escutei Lily me chamando. DROGA! Era só mais um sonho! – Vá para a cama, querido... – e me deu um beijinho na testa, antes de subir para o próprio dormitório.

Puta merda, viu! Não dá nem pra sonhar em paz! Bom, pelo menos ela não me viu de barraca armada.

* * *

- _Prongsie..._ – Sirius me chamou, em tom de chacota.

- O que você quer? – perguntei, tirando a atenção do dever de Poções Avançadas.

O quê? Eu também estudo, né, gente! Quer dizer, eu não estudo sempre e nem pra qualquer matéria, mas Poções realmente _acaba_ com a minha vida. Já até pensei em pedir ajuda para Lily. Afinal, ela é tão boa em Poções que participa de todas as festinhas do Slugue.

- _Você sabe!_ – ele debochou, jogando uma bolinha de pergaminho em mim.

E eu realmente sabia. _Marauders' Night!_

* * *

Oh yeah, baby! Sexo, bebidas e rock'n'roll! Eu e os Marotos fizemos a trigésima (não é exagero! Ok, talvez um pouquinho...) edição do melhor evento de Hogwarts: _Marauders' Night_. Compramos bebidas, reservamos a Sala Precisa, tocamos o melhor som e curtimos as maiores gatas do castelo.

Lily não apareceu, mas quem se importa? Tinha uma garota lá, a... Bom, sei lá qual era o nome dela... Ela era sensacional. Peitões (eu já disse que adoro peitos?), barriga sequinha, coxas fenomenais e um bumbunzinho, que eu vou te contar! Ela dançava muito! Pra você ter noção, até a dança dos peitos ela fazia! Uma coisa sensacional, cara!

Mas bom mesmo foi quando ela resolveu subir na mesa e fazer um strip-tease. Ela era muito gostosa! Pra ser perfeita, bastava ser muda. É, infelizmente, ela falava demais.

- Você pode escolher, meu bem! – gritou Pads, enquanto batia palmas para ela.

- Qualquer um? – ela gritou de volta, descendo da mesa.

- Qualquer um. – ele deu aquela risada canina tão típica de quando ele vai aprontar.

A gostosona dançou coladinha a ele e eu soube que ela já tinha escolhido. Droga! Pads sempre pega as mais safadas! Eu, Moony e Wormtail decidimos procurar mais garotas loucas e gostosas pela festa.

Daí eu estava lá, andando pela pista de dança, azarando uma morena bonita e, quando eu fui comentar alguma coisa com Moony, ele não estava lá. O _Lobo Mau_ atacava novamente! Wormtail parecia um pouco perdido ou talvez já estivesse bêbado demais pra saber quem ele era.

- Potter! – uma voz fininha e aguda chamou meu santo nome.

Uma loirinha, mignonzinho, toda pequenininha e gostosinha. O problema é que eu não lembrava o nome dela. Mas e daí?

- E aí, gata! – sorri.

E depois que eu sorri, ela me agarrou. Quer dizer, foi praticamente um estupro bucal. Ela enfiou a língua na minha boca com tanta vontade, que a minha reação foi a mais óbvia: empurrei ela numa parede e a gente começou a pegação.

Lá pela quinta garrafa de uísque, eu e os Marotos já estávamos bêbados demais para distinguir loiras de morenas e fomos para os nossos quartos. Cada um de nós idealizou a suíte perfeita e levou uma garota lá para dentro. Quer dizer, eu levei uma só, né... O Pads, eu não sei!

- Ei, Potter, acorda! - a voz daquela garota parecia um mosquitinho irritante!

- O que você quer? – perguntei, sem abrir o olho.

- Não consigo achar minha calcinha! – ela choramingou.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Bom, você tirou, não é? – ela se deitou em cima de mim e tentou parecer sexy. – Deve saber onde colocou.

- Não sei. Sai de cima. – murmurei, virando para o lado e cobrindo a cabeça com um travesseiro.

- Idiota! – ela levantou da cama irritada.

Não tive dúvidas, levantei também. O dedo do meio.

- Ah, vai se catar! – e _BAM!_ Porta fechada, calcinha perdida e sono recuperado. Boa noite!

* * *

- Estou péssima... – Lily se largou entre mim e Sirius, na hora do jantar. – Eu vou morrer...

- Quanto drama, _corazón_! – Sirius a abraçou pelos ombros e ela quase se desfez.

- É sério, _cariño_. – ela continuou, saindo do abraço de Pads e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. – Estou me sentindo horrível...

- Ah, corta essa, Lils! – eu acariciei o braço dela, tentando deixá-la mais animada.

- Sério, Jay. – ela me olhou, piscando várias vezes. – Eu estou gorda! A minha vida acabou!

- E olá TPM! – eu sorri, Sirius riu e Remus reprimiu uma gargalhada, fingindo se engasgar com um pedacinho de pão. Lily me fuzilou. – Não se preocupa, Lils, daqui uma semana você volta ao normal.

- Vai se ferrar, James! – e ela levantou da mesa, teatral.

Ah, mulheres... Vocês são _tão _previsíveis!

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá meninas! Me desculpem pela demora para postar o novo capítulo.  
Sei que ele está pequenino, mas eu queria mostrar um pouco do James sem Lily, porque afinal, a vida dele não era só a ruiva peituda, né? haha  
Ahhh! Quando o Sirius diz "_Você sabe!_" para o James, imaginem o Jake, de Two and a Half Man, dizendo _"You know" _para o Alan ou para o Charlie. A entonação dele é tu-do!  
Muito obrigada a todas que deixaram uma review (e um conselho... hahaha)! E obrigada a todas que acompanham a fic, mesmo eu sendo uma menina má e demorando para postar.  
Sobre as outras fics: estou planejando reescrever Nove Meses e Inominável e também duas novas fics (uma NC17 e uma outra sobre os 3 ataques de Voldemort). Que cês acham?  
Beijos grandes para **Lady Te, Sophie Malfoy, Bih Portela, L. Potter Cullen, Mila Pink e Big Banana!**  
Nath


	9. Calcinhas

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Calcinhas**

_Porque o Sirius é o Wando inglês (por Big Banana)_

O resto do dia, Lily fez questão de não chegar nem perto de mim. Cada vez que eu dava um sorriso para ela, ela virava o rosto. À noite, resolvi ficar um pouco com os rapazes, no salão comunal. Tudo bem, eu tinha uns deveres para terminar, mas eu contava com a indispensável ajuda do Remus, sabe como é.

- Eu mandei você tentar ser engraçadinho? – Sirius cruzou os braços e me encarou, com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Não. – eu fiz _aquela_ carinha de dó. Claro que não funcionava com Padfoot.

- Então, meu caro Prongs, aceite a sua insignificância e espere a TPM da Red passar. – ele concluiu.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, James, mas o Sirius tem razão. – Remus deu de ombros e depois murmurou baixinho: - Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso. _Mesmo. _

- É claro que eu tenho razão! – Padfoot sorriu, sem ouvir o restante, e assumiu um tom professoral. – Aprenda com o mestre, Prongsie: _nunca_ – e quando eu digo nunca, eu realmente quero dizer nunca – diga a uma mulher que o problema dela é TPM. Elas ficam loucas. A tensão pré-menstrual se transforma em _tendência para matar_.

Wormtail gargalhou e eu não pude evitar um risinho.

- E se eu fosse você, - Moony interferiu, antes que o Padfoot resolvesse dar mais uma aula que eu não pedi. – eu pediria desculpas. As mulheres acham embaraçoso falar de seus_ probleminhas_ mensais.

- Ah, que coisa mais gay, Moony! – Sirius interrompeu. – _Probleminhas mensais. Mimimi._ – ele fez, em voz de chacota. É claro que começamos a rir.

- Sirius? – Remus sorriu, maldoso. Dava pra ver um brilho de malícia no olhar dele. – _Travalíngua!_

Eu e Wormtail começamos a gargalhar da cara do Pads. Impossível não rir do desespero dele, tentando soltar a língua, tentando reverter a azaração e tentando azarar o Moony.

* * *

Graças a Deus era sábado. Eu não agüentava mais todas as coisas que eu tinha que fazer. Relatórios, coordenação de monitores e rondas. Além dos meus deveres: lições, redações e um monte de livros para ler; ainda tinha a lua cheia. Eu estava morto.

Acordei muito tarde e quase perdi o café-da-manhã. Não que isso fosse um problema, porque eu conhecia o caminho da cozinha de cor e salteado. E, pelo que eu pude perceber, quando sai do meu quarto e fui para o salão comunal da Grifinória, meio zumbi, todo mundo tinha acordado tarde também.

Lily estava sentada, meio dobrada, e com cara de poucos amigos. Na verdade, ela deveria estar esperando alguma das amigas dela acordar para ter companhia para o café. Quase me ofereci. Mas ela olhava de um jeito tão interessado para a escada oposta a que levava ao dormitório das meninas, que eu tive que olhar também.

Lá estava, sonolento, porém feliz, meu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. Ele descia, com um sorriso no rosto, porque todo mundo estava olhando para ele. Exibido.

- O que é isso na sua cabeça, Six? – Lily perguntou, quando ele se aproximou dela para desejar um bom dia.

- Cabelos? – ele perguntou, irônico.

- Não, imbecil! – ela retrucou. – Essa coisa vermelha. – e apontou para o topo da cabeça dele.

- O que? É sangue? Eu vou morrer? – Padfoot começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo e eu já estava gargalhando, quase sem conseguir respirar, porque eu já tinha conseguido identificar o objeto estranho ao qual Lily se referia. – Prongs! – ele me olhou, desesperado. – Me ajuda! – eu gargalhei ainda mais e Lily soltou um risinho, um pouco descrente do que Sirius estava dizendo.

- Six – ela começou a rir mesmo, quando ele lançou um olhar perdido para ela. – Você tem uma...

- Eu tenho o quê, Red? Pelo amor de Deus, o que eu tenho? Eu preciso ir para a ala hospitalar? – ele passava a mão pelo cabelo e pelo rosto, nervoso, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

Eu não conseguia mais me segurar de pé. Sentei no sofá e continuei a rir alto, perdendo o ar. Reparei que mais algumas pessoas se aproximavam para rir também.

- Tem uma calcinha na sua cabeça. – Lily terminou de dizer e começou a rir alto também.

- Porra, Red! – Sirius gritou. – Que susto! Achei que estivesse tendo um troço, um derrame, sei lá! – eu e Lily gargalhamos nessa hora. Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Six... eu... haha... – ela apontava e ria.

- Tira pra mim! – ele pediu. E Lily parou de rir subitamente.

- Eu não vou encostar a mão nesse negócio nem... – ela parou de falar e olhou para mim, sorrindo de novo. – O James tira pra você!

- Eu não. – retruquei, parando de rir também. – Tira você, Pads.

- Se eu tivesse visto essa porcaria e conseguisse, eu tiraria! – ele se revoltou, sentando ao lado de Lily e cruzando os braços.

- Sirius, você está usando isso na cabeça errada! – gritou Frank, rindo muito de Sirius.

- Tira. Isso. Agora. – ele sibilou para Lily, com raiva.

- Eu. Não. Vou. Encostar. Nisso. – ela respondeu e depois olhou para mim. – Pede ao James. Eu vou tomar café-da-manhã. – e se levantou.

Eu tenho certeza que Padfoot segurou um xingamento, porque ele olhou muito feio para Lily, antes de virar para mim, com raiva por eu não ter feito nada.

- Tira essa porra! Deve estar enfeitiçada para eu não conseguir.

- Relaxa, cara. – eu sorri, vendo Lily passar pelo buraco da passagem.

- Tira essa porra logo, Prongs! – ele falou, baixo.

Quando Sirius fala alto, você não precisa se preocupar. Ele tem aqueles lances de cinco minutos ou nunca mais, quando ele grita e estoura, mas você simplesmente não precisa se preocupar, porque são sempre cinco minutos. Agora, quando ele fala baixo, você tem que ficar com medo. Saquei a minha varinha e apontei para a cabeça dele. A calcinha vermelha escorregou e caiu em suas mãos.

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou, ainda nervoso. Depois, olhou para a calcinha. – Menina maldita!

- Calma, Pads. – e dei um tapinha no ombro dele. – Vamos tomar café.

- Vamos. Tô morrendo de fome. – ele continuou mau humorado, enfiando a calcinha no bolso da calça.

Descemos as escadas até o Salão Principal e montes de meninas passavam e davam risadinhas de flerte para Sirius. Ele inchou o peito, orgulhoso.

- Parece que eu estou ainda mais excepcional.

- Parece que o boato da calcinha se espalhou. – eu retruquei.

- O quê? – ele franziu o cenho e eu indiquei uma garota do quinto ano com a cabeça.

- Ela está vindo para cá. – comentei, passando a mão para o cabelo, instintivamente.

A garota se aproximou de Sirius com um olhar _muito_, mas _muito_, engraçado. Era uma tentativa de sedução, é claro, e, sem dizer nada, ela tirou do bolso do sobretudo uma calcinha cor-de-rosa e colocou no bolso dele. Eu tive a decência de esperar a menina sair, para começar a rir escandalosamente das bochechas coradas e da total falta de reação de Sirius.

- Para! – ele me acotovelou na costela e eu grunhi de dor, em meio às risadas.

- Pads... haha... Vai fazer... coleção! HAHAHA

Entramos no Salão Principal nesse exato momento e ele não conseguiu evitar o riso. Sentamos perto de Lily e Alice.

- Que? – perguntou Alice, erguendo a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Sirius está fazendo coleção de calcinhas. – eu contei e nós dois rimos. Me virei para a garota ao lado, que prestava atenção na nossa conversa. – Quer colaborar, Miley?

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. – a garota respondeu, corando e nos deixando (eu, Sirius, Lily e Alice) boquiabertos, quando levantou.

Explodimos em risos e depois disso, o Sirius nunca mais foi a mesma pessoa. Ele virou entendido de calcinhas. Tem todas as cores e modelos. Até um modelo extra grande, de Bulstrode. Deus me livre.

Eu ficaria bem feliz com a calcinha da Lily... O quê? Eu não sou tarado!

* * *

- Precisa de ajuda com isso? – perguntei para Lily, ao vê-la fazer uma dúzia de floreios com a varinha e não conseguir executar a transfiguração exata.

- Na verdade – ela suspirou e se virou para mim, com os olhos marejados. – sim.

- Ei, tudo bem. – eu sorri, me aproximando e passando o braço pelos ombros dela, desajeitado. Beijei sua bochecha. Ela sorriu com os lábios. – Você está errando na última curva. Ao invés de sacudir a varinha, dê uma batidinha suave. Veja – eu puxei minha varinha do bolso e fiz um movimento curvilíneo seguido por um movimento suave na direção da maçã dela. Uma pomba branca apareceu.

- Você é incrível. – ela sorriu e depois me imitou.

Claro que ela conseguiu também. Eu sou ótimo professor.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olááá!  
Primeiro, eu quero agradecer especialmente a **Big Banana** pela idéia superdivertida do _Sirius-Wando-Inglês_. Ele nunca mais vai ser a mesma pessoa depois disso. Valeu, gata!  
Segundo, eu quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que têm lido a fic, deixado reviews e favoritado. Obrigada mesmo! É muito legal quando a gente tem o trabalho reconhecido. Ainda mais quando é um trabalho tão gostosinho de fazer, que funciona como uma válvula de escape.  
Enfim, queridas: **Sophie Malfoy, Mila Pink, lilybraun, Lady Te, juust(.)me, Bih Portela, Melly BadarO, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Gabriela(.)Black e Big Banana**, superobrigada pelas reviews. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.  
Beijos,  
Nah


	10. Porres

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Porres**

_Você entende muito bem disso!_

- Bom dia, meninos! – Lily sorriu. Provavelmente a TPM já tinha passado.

- _Buenos dias, mi corazón..._ – sério, ele precisa mesmo chamá-la de coração (é, eu descobri o que significa!) na minha frente?

- Bom dia. – eu, Moony e Wormtail a cumprimentamos. Eu não sorri como de costume, porque eu também acordo de mau humor às vezes.

Mas quando ela se sentou do meu lado e aquele perfume incrível invadiu o meu nariz (dá licença que eu estou tentando ser romântico), eu simplesmente não consegui evitar um sorrisinho. Sabe, foi tipo uma careta, mas ela riu, então tudo bem.

- Hum... – ela fechou os olhos e inspirou ar profundamente, depois de tomar um gole de leite branco, com um pó avermelhado esquisito.

- Eca!

- É bom, James!

- _Aham._

Como podem ver, meu bom humor por ela estar sentada ao meu lado durou menos do que cinco minutos. Dando de ombros e evitando uma discussão – pasmem! -, ela continuou a tomar seu café da manhã, brincou com Pads a respeito da nova namoradinha dele e piscou pro Wormtail depois de colocar geléia numa torradinha para ele.

Quer dizer, eu estou aqui, num mau humor do cão (do cervo!), e ninguém se dignou a perguntar se eu estou bem. _Alô, eu também quero atenção!_

* * *

Como uma _mamona_, eu me larguei na primeira cadeira vazia que vi, quando entrei na aula. Slughorn já estava na sala, separando alguns vidrinhos pra mostrar pra gente. Lily se sentou ao meu lado – de novo! – e me deu um motivo para sorrir. Mas, depois, o Ranhoso passou ventando como um morcegão e eu tive uma idéia que me faria rir pelo dia todo.

Quer dizer, por que não melhorar o meu humor pregando uma peça no meu alvo preferido? Mas sem tentar matá-lo, como Sirius tentou no começo do ano passado. Até porque eu não estou muito afim de ir parar em Azkaban antes de fazer 18 anos, sabe como é.

Mas eu desisti quando lembrei que Lily estava sentada ao meu lado. Slughorn começou a tagarelar sobre a importância de saber preparar uma poção do Acônito, porque ninguém sabe quando vai encontrar um lobisomem ensandecido por aí. Quer dizer, como se fosse dar tempo de fazer uma poção, né? E, dã, não venha me dizer que você dá a poção antes da transformação, _eu sei_ disso.

Além do mais, a gente já sabia essa poção de trás pra frente. Sabe, a gente tinha que saber por causa do _probleminha peludo _do Moony. Tudo bem que a gente não preparava, mas depois de alguns anos vendo Madame Pomfrey fazer uma poçãozinha dessa todo mês, já dava pra ter uma idéia.

- Olá James – uma loirinha sorriu.

- Olá... você. – sorri, sem lembrar o nome dela.

- Carmen. – ela andou ao meu lado.

- Desculpe.

- Sem problemas. – o sorriso voltou a aparecer. Padfoot me acotovelou. – Escuta, James, eu estava pensando...

- Não dê ouvidos a ela. – uma outra garota apareceu, tentando andar entre mim e Sirius. – Ela simplesmente não pensa.

- Ouch. – Padfoot riu um pouco.

- Essa é Charity. – Carmem apresentou a contragosto. – Minha irmã mais nova.

- Olá! – eu sorri, abrindo espaço finalmente para que ela andasse entre nós.

- Sempre um prazer. – Sirius sorriu galante para Charity.

- Não acredito que você se lembra dela! – guinchou Carmem, irritada.

- Desculpe? – Sirius franziu o cenho e eu assisti Charity sorrir.

- Eu _disse_. – Charity falou para irmã, num tom pomposo. – Você me deve três galeões.

- Idiota. – Carmem rolou os olhos para mim e saiu andando, a passos duros.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei para Charity e Sirius, que, como eu, riam da outra.

- Eu acho que você deveria se lembrar dela. – Sirius deu de ombros, entrando na sala de Transfiguração Avançada.

- Oh, com certeza você deveria, James. – Charity assentiu, parando em frente à minha sala de Feitiços Avançados. – Ela foi sua acompanhante na última festinha de vocês. – ela apontou para mim e depois para Sirius, que já tinha sentado.

- Ah! Era a garota da calcinha perdida? – eu perguntei, bagunçando o cabelo, meio rindo.

Nesse momento, Lily passou por nós. Não tinha coisa pior para ela ouvir, não é mesmo? Alice passou logo atrás de Lily e olhou feio para mim, antes de se sentar ao lado da ruiva.

- Ela mesmo. – disse Charity. – Vou nessa, James. – ela sorriu. – Boa aula.

- Valeu. – resmunguei, entrando na sala.

* * *

Quando alguma coisa tende a dar errado, ela com certeza dará, já dizia Murphy, meu caro amigo. Eu só acho que ele deveria colocar uma coleirinha nessa _Lady Murphy_, porque ela simplesmente não me larga. _Pegaram? Hã-hã?_ Enfim, esse drama todo é porque a Lily não apareceu na reunião de monitores e nem na nossa ronda desta noite. Mandou um monitor da Corvinal dar uma desculpa idiota qualquer e fazer a ronda no lugar dela.

Aí eu comecei a pensar um monte de besteiras. Tipo, ela deve estar se pegando com algum babaca pelas salas escuras ou pelo corredor vazio do sétimo andar. Ela tem um monte de... _hã_... pretendentes por aí. Terry Fletcher. Amos Diggory. Rupert Green. E o tal do Campbell, da semana passada. Pensando bem, ela poderia estar até mesmo tendo um encontro romântico com o Seboso na torre de Astronomia. Ou não, porque ela não fala mais com ele.

Tá. E se ela não estiver com ninguém? E se ela não estiver se sentindo bem? E se estiver precisando de alguma coisa? Dividido entre o ciúme e a preocupação, eu decidi esperar por qualquer notícia no nosso salão comunal. Quer dizer, ela teria que passar por ali para ir pro quarto. A menos que ela não dormisse lá... Eu não vou entrar nesse assunto de novo.

Quando eu estava quase dormindo, escutei o _click_ do quadro.

- Shh... Fique quietinha! – Lily falou para Alice, mais alto do que gostaria, enquanto colocava o indicador na frente dos lábios.

- Ah, Lily, niiinguém vaai nosss ouvir aqui! Esse lugarr é só seeu! – Alice riu, esganiçada, e Lily tentou tapar-lhe a boca, mas estava tão bêbada quanto ela.

- Você vai acordar o Jaames, Al! – Lily riu um pouco e depois fez sinal de silêncio para si mesma. – Shh...

Patético. As duas se largaram no sofá mais próximo e não perceberam a minha presença na poltrona ao lado. Aproveitei para observar a ruiva. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos e um pouco bagunçados, a camisa aberta mais do que deveria e a saia mais curta, também. Ela começou a tirar os sapatos. _Tsc, tsc..._ Lily Evans, Lily Evans.

- Eeeu vou dormir aqui messmo, Lil – Alice anunciou, recostando no lado esquerdo do sofá.

- Sua louca. – riu Lily, constatando que a amiga já estava mais para lá do que para cá.

Ela se levantou, trôpega, e então me viu.

- Oh, meu Deus, James... – ela balbuciou, petrificada.

- Ei, Lils! – eu levantei e sorri. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Cala a boooca!– ela caminhou torto até mim, meio rindo.

- Que mal educada, mocinha... – ela deu de ombros. - Que exemplo de Monitora-Chefe, hein?

- Se... Se você ousar contar pra alguém, eu te mato! – ela sussurrou, chegando bem perto de mim, encostando o dedo indicador no meu peito, ameaçadora, e jogando os sapatos na poltrona. – Entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, _madame_. – murmurei, interessadíssimo naquela súbita aproximação.

- Exxcelente, Jay. – ela murmurou de volta, jogando os braços ao meu redor.

Lily olhou para mim, parecendo incerta do que ia fazer, depois focou sua atenção na minha boca e, quando eu pensei que ela ia se afastar, _ela_ me tascou o maior beijão de todos os tempos. _ELA_ me beijou. Eu sabia que ela me amava!

Os lábios dela estavam muito quentes e ela estava tensa. E ela cheirava a uísque de fogo. Se ela tivesse bebido uísque de fogo na festa do Pads, esse beijo já teria acontecido!

Aos poucos, ela relaxou e passeou os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Eu estava tão chocado que a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era segurá-la bem perto de mim, com medo de que ela fugisse.

Mas quando eu pensei que pudesse aproveitar a bebedeira de Lily Evans, ela se afastou e desapareceu para dentro do próprio quarto...

* * *

Sonhei com Lily a noite inteira e tive uns quatro sonhos diferentes. Me lembro de poucas partes, mas eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ela estava em todos. Eu nem acredito que ela me beijou! Lily Evans finalmente se rendeu _aos encantos muito encantadores_ de James Potter!

Já tenho tudo esquematizado. Vou convidá-la para ir até Hogsmeade comigo e iremos a Dedos de Mel e à Madame Puddifoot. Cara, vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou levar uma garota naquele _pesadelo_ rosa, mas a Lily merece. E então, depois de trocarmos juras de amor, eu vou pedi-la em namoro! É um plano perfeito!

- Bom dia, Lily! – eu sorri, mostrando meus trinta e dois dentes para ela.

- Só se for pra você, James. – ela retrucou falando bem baixinho. – Minha cabeça está estourando...

- Seja gentil, Lily. – Alice a repreendeu.

- O que é, Alice? – ela se virou, irritada. A ressaca deve estar brava! – Não posso ter ressaca em paz?

- Não está mais aqui quem falou – Alice ergueu os braços, como se estivesse se entregando à polícia. Aliás, Alice também parecia estar de ressaca. Chegou pertinho do nível seis ontem.

- Desculpe – Lily murmurou e depois virou aqueles olhos muito verdes e lindos para mim – Desculpe também, Jay...

Eu assenti, ainda sorrindo como um idiota. Pads me deu uma cotovelada discreta e eu limpei a garganta, antes de me servir de um pouco de leite achocolatado. Foi quando eu reparei que Lily não estava tomando seu leite esquisito.

- Você finalmente desistiu de tomar aquele negócio!

- Meu estômago não agüentaria nada diferente de chá de boldo hoje. – ela fez uma careta de desgosto. - Quer dizer, eu nem me lembro o que eu fiz ontem...

Ela continuou falando, mas eu parei de prestar atenção na parte em que ela dizia que não se lembrava o que tinha feito ontem. Quer dizer, alô? Alguém aqui se deu conta do_ enorme_ problema que eu acabei de arranjar?

Tudo bem, James, respira. CARALHO! Respira, James. CARALHO! COMO PODE? ELA NÃO LEMBRA QUE ME BEIJOU! Me matem!

- Você tá legal, cara? – Sirius passou a mão na frente dos meus olhos algumas vezes.

_Não,_ Padfoot, eu _não_ tô legal. Eu sou o cara mais azarado do mundo!

- Sono...

Eu vi Lily levantar da mesa, Alice acompanhá-la e Frank se juntar a elas, mais para frente. Tudo em câmera lenta, enquanto o meu cérebro não parava de gritar para mim: IDIOTA!

Ela não se lembra de nada. Lily Evans acaba de chutar o meu castelinho de areia e pular em cima várias vezes, destruindo o meu sonho. _Ei, Voldemort! Que tal matar um traidor do sangue quatro-olhos hoje? Estou bem aqui!_

Ok, é oficial. A minha vida acabou.

Ou não. Pode ser uma pegadinha! Cadê aquelas coisas que gravam?

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá seus lindos!  
AMEI todas as reviews que recebi. E amei ainda mais que vocês tenham gostado tanto assim das Calcinhas do Sirius-Wando.  
Esse capítulo teve um pouco mais de ação J/L. Lily finalmente agarra James. Tudo bem, ela estava chapada, mas, né? Bêbados só fazem o que têm vontade e não têm coragem. Mas Jamesey-poo não pensa assim.  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, deixando reviews e favoritando.

Beijos especiais para **Gabriela(.)Black, Bih Portela, Big Banana, Mila Pink, Zix Black, Sophie Malfoy, L. Potter Cullen, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lady Te, Senhora Black, Sirius Black L e mariana! **  
E beijo pra todo mundo!  
Nah


	11. Pomo de Ouro

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Pomo de ouro**

_Quadribol é amor!_

Para a minha felicidade, os treinos de quadribol voltaram logo e eu tive algo mais para pensar além de provas, Lily Evans, monitoria, Lily Evans, luas cheias, Lily Evans, mulheres peladas, Lily Evans, Voldemort, Lily Evans, Academia de Aurores, Lily Evans... Enfim, vocês entenderam.

Eu só queria dizer que depois daquele beijo estúpido, eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa e eu tô parecendo uma garotinha apaixonada, que fica escrevendo o nome do cara que ela gosta em todo lugar. Quer dizer, eu não fico escrevendo o nome da Lily por aí, mas às vezes eu fico desenhando.

- Você devia esconder isso melhor... – Moony disse, se sentando ao meu lado.

- Como se ela prestasse atenção no que eu faço.

- Não é como se ela não prestasse. – puxei o desenho mais pra perto de mim, por precaução. – Ela acha que você anda muito estranho. Aliás, todos nós achamos.

- Impressão.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela realmente não se lembra de nada. Quer dizer, quem é que esquece um beijo assim? Tudo bem, não foi nada romântico, ela estava bêbada, mas... Não se pode esquecer um beijo. É... insensível. Nossa, que coisa mais gay!

- Ela acha que fez alguma coisa. – Moony continuou me torturando.

- Não fez. – murmurei, voltando ao meu desenho.

Era um desenho nosso. Como se nós fossemos... er... um casal. Aperfeiçoando o cabelo dela, eu continuei riscando o pergaminho. Moony desistiu de travar uma conversa e se afastou. Ainda bem.

- Jay... – ah, meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz, hein? Por acaso eu dancei nu na santa ceia? Ou joguei sal no caldeirão de Merlin?

- Hey, Lils – esbocei um sorriso.

- Eu só queria dizer que – por um momento, eu pensei que ela ia dizer que se lembrava do beijo, mas não. – estou aqui se você precisar conversar. – e se sentou ao meu lado.

Claro que eu escondi o desenho o mais rápido que eu pude, mas eu tenho certeza que ela viu. Quer dizer, eu não estava esperando que ela se sentasse comigo, não é? Se eu soubesse, teria engolido o pergaminho.

- Valeu.

- Jay... – ela me chamou de novo e aí eu tive que olhar para ela. – Eu fiz algo errado?

- Não, você não fez nada. – suspirei. - Sabe quando você gosta muito de alguém? – ela assentiu, sentando na cadeira ao meu lado. – É uma sensação boa, né? Chega a ser quentinho. – tá, e daí que eu tenho pensamentos estúpidos? – Sabe quando esse alguém simplesmente se esquece de algo que foi muito importante para você?

- Sei.

- Então.

- _Uau_. – ela pareceu mesmo surpresa. – Essa história da Black se casar realmente mexeu com você, não é? – MEU DEUS, O QUE ACONTECEU COM A INTELIGÊNCIA DESSA MENINA? – Não se preocupe, querido. – ela continuou, me dando um beijinho na testa. – Você vai ficar bem.

* * *

Depois da nossa conversinha amigável, eu cheguei à conclusão que continuar bancando o amiguinho o tempo todo não funciona. Acho que vou voltar a dar em cima dela descaradamente, porque ela é um pouco lenta. Quer dizer, só faltou colocar uma placa luminosa na minha testa dizendo que era DELA que eu estava falando.

No primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada, Lily veio me abraçar antes da partida. Claro que ela abraçou o Pads também, mas foi especial mesmo assim. Significava que ela se importava.

- Ei, Potter. – Diggory me cumprimentou, enquanto Sirius apertava a mão do capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa. – Sem ressentimentos.

- Sem ressentimentos, Diggory. – eu sorri.

Meu pai vive dizendo que o bom de ser homem é não ter que se preocupar com brigas idiotas, porque com o tempo a gente acaba esquecendo e tudo volta a ser como era antes. Ele tem razão. Mas Diggory pegava a Lily, vocês vão dizer. Mas, meu caro gafanhoto, eu não me importo. Provavelmente eu já peguei a garota que ele está namorando agora. E, não, eu não estou sendo um _arrogantezinho metido_, como Lily frisaria se soubesse o que eu penso algumas vezes.

Madame Hooch apitou e a partida começou. Tudo tranqüilo. Os balaços tentavam me acertar de vez em quando, mas eu estava ok. Aliás, o time todo estava ok. Prewett já tinha marcado trinta pontos para a Grifinória e Hudson, nosso goleiro, estava defendendo muito bem. Quando Diggory fez o segundo gol, eu avistei o pomo. Estava bem perto da cabeça de Hudson.

Voei rápido, muito rápido mesmo. Desviando de um balaço lançado pelo batedor lufo, eu senti Smith bater na minha vassoura com força.

- Sai da frente, quatro-olhos!

Ignorando, eu continuei na perseguição do pomo. Eu estava bem pertinho, era só esticar a mão e eu conseguiria. Mas um balaço atingiu meu cotovelo e eu perdi a chance! A torcida delirou e eu me agarrei à vassoura, subindo novamente. Sirius tratou logo de alcançar o balaço e tacá-lo na direção de Smith, me dando cobertura.

- Tudo bem aí, Prongs?

- Tudo certo! – gritei de volta, enquanto tomava altitude para enxergar o campo melhor.

Tudo aconteceu num milésimo de segundo. Num instante eu estava ali, olhando o nada e no instante seguinte eu via Smith voando como uma bala em direção aos gols da Lufa-Lufa. Observei de longe, antes de voar agilmente. E então ele subiu de novo. Como se eu fosse cair nessa. Rá! Só porque ele não consegue voar rente ao chão, não quer dizer que _eu_ não consiga!

- E POTTER PEGA O POMO! FINAL DE JOGO! GRIFINÓRIA!

Já falei que adoro ouvir a multidão gritando meu nome?

* * *

- Você foi incrível! – Lily me abraçou durante a comemoração no salão comunal.

- Eu sei! – passei a mão pelo cabelo e ela me soltou.

- Convencido!

- Não. – pausei com a intenção de causar tensão. – Sou bom! – ela rolou os olhos e riu.

- É. Você é.

- Você vai aceitar sair comigo agora?

- Agora não. – eu sorri, um pouco decepcionado, mas já habituado as dispensas. - Talvez na sexta.

Peraí. Isso foi um sim? ISSO FOI UM SIM!

EU VOU SAIR COM LILY EVANS!

* * *

**N.A.: **Oláááá!  
Uau, chegamos a 100 reviews! Fiquei muito feliz com isso! Muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando a história e principalmente por estarem gostando e dando suas opiniões!  
O capítulo de hoje tem um pouco de ação, finalmente. James vai sair com Lily pela primeira vez e ele mal cabe em si de tanta alegria.  
Um grande beijo a todas as pessoas lindas que comentaram o capítulo anterior: **Sophie Malfoy, Big Banana, Melly BadarO, Mila Pink, Lady Te, Dani Prongs, Gabriela(.)Black, louisweasley, Aninha M, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Sirius Black L, etc e tal **_(obrigada!), _**Maah **_(Lily é uma safadinha, nem te conto! haha), _**mariana, Senhora Black, Bih Portela, Zix Black **_(o clichê dos clichês, minha cara! haha), _**Yela** _(que bom que você voltou!).  
_Beijos seus lindos!  
Nath


	12. Lady Murphy

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Lady Murphy**

_Ela não me larga!_

_Eu vou sair com Lily Evans._

_Eu_ vou sair com _Lily Evans_.

Você pode acreditar nisso? Nem eu acredito. É como se eu estivesse sonhando!

As sete e trinta e cinco da noite de sexta-feira, eu me sentei no nosso salão comunal. Eu tinha vinte e cinco minutos de espera, mas eu preferia fazer isso ali embaixo e repassar meu plano mais uma vez. Eu levaria Lily até Hogsmeade pela passagem da bruxa de um olho só, nós iríamos até o Três Vassouras, tomaríamos umas cervejas amanteigadas e, então, andaríamos de mãos dadas, e nos beijaríamos – finalmente – sob a luz da lua cheia.

LUA CHEIA?

FUDEU!

* * *

- Você poderia ter me avisado, James! Eu te esperei por uma hora! UMA HORA! – Lily gritou, nervosa.

- Me desculpe, Lily...

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela baixou a voz, chateada. Meu coração apertou.

- Lily, por favor... – eu tentei me aproximar.

- Esquece, James... – ela se afastou.

- Lily, não... – eu murmurei. – Foi pelo Moony. Você sabe.

- Eu sei. – ela assentiu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Me dê uma chance de provar que...

- Não.

- Mas, Lily, eu...

- Eu admiro você pelo que você faz pelo Remus, de verdade. Mas se você não é capaz de me avisar quando tem algo mais importante a fazer, James, então você simplesmente não é para mim. – _ouch._

E, depois disso, ela desapareceu pela passagem do salão comunal dos monitores.

* * *

Eu estava pensando em escrever uma carta para o Sr. Edward Murphy. Eu gostaria de dizer a ele que sua esposa, _Lady Murphy_, não larga do meu pé, não sai do meu lado e eu desconfio que ela esteja apaixonada por mim.

Sabe como é, eu não gosto de mulheres grudentas. Então, eu estava pensando em dizer ao Sr. Murphy para colocar uma coleirinha em sua esposa, para que ela seja controlada e as coisas parem de dar errado na minha vida, porque elas não podem continuar assim.

_Puff..._

- Sinto muito, Prongs... – Remus sentou à minha frente, na cama de Sirius, dando um tapinha no meu ombro.

- Não foi sua culpa, cara... – eu murmurei.

- Eu falo com ela.

- Não precisa. – respirei fundo. – Eu desisto.

- Como assim, desiste?

- Eu desisto. Simples assim.

- Você chegou tão perto e vai desistir agora?

- Eu não cheguei perto de verdade. Eu só me iludi. Então, sim, eu desisto. – assenti.

- Não, você não vai desistir. – Sirius invadiu o quarto e eu escondi o rosto nas mãos.

- Não enche, Pads... – alertei.

- James, sua anta, presta atenção: se ela não se importasse, não ficaria chateada.

Mas eu sou muito burro mesmo. ELA ME AMA! Por isso ficou tão nervosinha.

- Ei, Romeu, vá com calma!

* * *

Lily estava na sala comunal dos monitores, escrevendo sem parar metros e metros de pergaminho. Às vezes eu acho que ela trabalha em conjunto com Filch para a volta das algemas e correntes nos castigos. Mas depois eu me lembro das detenções bobinhas que ela aplica e a idéia simplesmente não faz sentido.

De repente, ela largou a pena e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, parecendo cansada. Eu acho até que ela suspirou. Um suspiro de amor talvez? É! Definitivamente foi um suspiro de amor. _Por mim_! Rá!

- Lily.

- O que foi, James? – ela não me olhou e voltou sua atenção para o que tinha escrito, sem perceber que eu me aproximava.

Ao passo que eu não respondi, Lily ergueu aqueles olhos verdes perfeitos para mim e eu não tive dúvidas do que fazer. Acabei com o espaço que tinha entre nós e a beijei. Por alguns – poucos – segundos, Lily parecia chocada demais para fazer alguma coisa e eu pude sentir aquela sensação gostosa e quentinha no meu coração.

Mas eu voltei para a realidade com um empurrão.

- Tomar no cu você não quer, né, Potter? – e saiu da sala, puxando a bolsa de cima da mesa e derrubando o tinteiro sobre o pergaminho.

_Que boca suja!_

E um... dois... três... quatro... Acho que ela já esta longe agora. Preparados para a DANCINHA? EU BEIJEI LILY EVANS! EU BEIJEI LILY EVANS! AHAM! AHAM!

- Idiota! – ela voltou para pegar o pergaminho.

Eu comecei a rir. O que eu podia fazer?

* * *

**N.A.: **Oláááá!  
Obrigada pelo montão de reviews! Vocês são ótimos!  
Eu sempre fico superfeliz com o feedback de vocês. Espero não ter decepcionado ninguém por não ser desta vez que Lily se rende aos encantos de James, mas a diversão daqui pra frente é completamente garantida, gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse beijo roubado e se preparem para mais action J/L.  
Beijos especiais para **Sophie Malfoy, lilybraun, Melly BadarO, Gabriela(.)Black, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Zix Black**_ (foi um sim! hahaha)_**, Mila Pink, Bianca Evans, louisweasley, Senhora Black **_(se eu der absinto para Lily, James vai ser obrigado a inscrevê-la e fazê-la participar das reuniões dos alcóolicos anônimos! haha E, bom, você lê rápido e eu posto pouco! Beijo), _**Baah, Lady Te, juust(.)me, Dani Prongs e Alee Bastos.  
**Nath


	13. Noche de Ronda

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Noche de Ronda**

_Abraços confortantes e um pouco de sedução, né? _

Depois daquele beijo, eu não tive mais nenhuma oportunidade de me aproximar de Lily. Ela me evitava de todas as maneiras possíveis, embora ainda se sentasse próxima a mim durante as refeições e algumas aulas, por causa dos nossos amigos. Mas eu não estava realmente ligando, porque eu sabia que logo nós ficaríamos sozinhos. Nós tínhamos um trilhão de relatórios para fazer e algumas rondas pela frente.

Naquela manhã, no comecinho de outubro, Lily estava chateada. Pude perceber, porque ela não prestava atenção ao que Alice dizia, não ria das piadas idiotas do Sirius e tampouco comia sua torrada com manteiga ou tomava seu leite esquisito.

Peter se aproximou dela, cutucando-a e oferecendo um pedaço de bolo de cenoura com calda de chocolate. Ela aceitou e sorriu fracamente. Ele continuou a tentar animá-la com algumas piadinhas idiotas e ela não negou a ele uma risadinha. Satisfeito, Wormtail sorriu e entregou mais um pedaço de bolo, que ela aceitou, ainda que não estivesse com vontade. Era incrível como ela nunca negava nada a ele.

Eu assisti àquela cena, imaginando quando Lily seria tão doce comigo quanto ela era com os meus amigos. Ela não podia mais reclamar de eu ser um arrogante com um ego tão enorme que nem minha própria vassoura agüentaria o peso. Eu amadureci bastante. Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho um senso de humor imbecil. _Claro_ que eu ainda acho graça em peidos. Quem diz que não acha, simplesmente não admite, porque _todo mundo_ acha graça em peidos.

Na reunião de monitores daquela noite, depois que eu e Lily voltamos da sala de Dumbledore com uma série de avisos e precauções, além de um novo horário para o toque de recolher, eu acabei liderando a discussão. Lily ainda estava completamente esquisita, concordando com tudo que eu dizia, sem se preocupar em acrescentar nada – ela sempre tem algo a dizer -, e aquilo estava me incomodando.

Quando os outros monitores saíram, Lily começou a juntar seus afazeres e se sentou à mesa grande e espaçosa.

- E aí, ruiva?

- Não quero conversar, James... – ela murmurou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

Eu concordei silenciosamente e pude ouvi-la suspirando. Me aproximei e a abracei pelas costas, apoiando meu queixo na cabeça dela e esfregando as mãos nos braços dela, numa tentativa de confortá-la.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas vai ficar tudo bem, amor... – eu murmurei, apertando-a.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e me abraçou forte. Eu retribuí e afaguei os cabelos dela, ainda sem entender o que ela estava passando, mas com muita vontade de protegê-la do que a perturbava.

Permanecemos abraçados por alguns minutos, calados. Não havia nada para dizer. Ela se afastou de mim com um suspiro doloroso e eu entendi como um pedido silencioso para que eu a deixasse sozinha.

* * *

- Ela está estranha, Pads. – comentei, assim que entrei no quarto e vi Sirius estudando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Não deve ser nada. Ela é mulher. Deve estar de TPM. – ele murmurou, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Se ela estivesse de TPM, eu não ousaria me aproximar. – retruquei.

Remus e Peter entraram no quarto em seguida.

- Vocês viram o Profeta hoje? – Wormtail perguntou, começando a abrir a camisa.

- Ninguém decente lê aquela merda desde que Você-Sabe-Quem passou a manipular as notícias.

- Bom, talvez você tenha razão, Padfoot, mas hoje tinha uma reportagem sobre nascidos-trouxas. – Wormtail deu de ombros. – Lily ficou preocupada com essa história de ter que ir ao Ministério para um exame de suas capacidades...

- Como é?

- Parece que o Ministério vai listar todos os nascidos-trouxas e testar suas capacidades, para ver quem realmente pode viver no mundo bruxo e quem deve ser _obliviado_, por ter magia medíocre. – Moony continuou.

- Obliviado é morto, não é? – Padfoot observou, fechando o livro. – Você-Sabe-Quem está tentando facilitar o trabalho.

- Eu não acho que seja só sobre matar e torturar nascidos-trouxas. Acho que tem a ver com conseguir mais seguidores também. – comentei.

- Sim. – Moony assentiu. – Tem um trecho que diz alguma coisa sobre próximos testes, com todos os bruxos, mas por idade, eu acho.

- Aposto que os meus pais estão metidos nisso até a raiz dos cabelos. – Padfoot murmurou. – E eu não duvido nada que os _outros_ também. Narcissa também. – ele olhou para mim.

- A maioria daquelas cobrinhas deve estar metida nisso. – retruquei. – O Ranhoso também.

- Também. – concordou Sirius.

- Estão dizendo que os aurores estão acuados. – Moony ignorou nossas observações sobre os projetos de Comensais espalhados pelo colégio.

- Por que? – perguntou Peter.

- Parece que os Comensais da Morte estão em maior número. Você-Sabe-Quem está se aliando a todas as criaturas bruxas que consegue. Ouvi falar em gigantes, perto das montanhas na Albânia e dementadores. Em pouco tempo, Azkaban será um refúgio para os Comensais e não uma prisão... – ele pausou, respirando fundo. – E ele tem aliados do _meu tipo_ também...

- Pode parar com isso, Remus. – eu interrompi. – Seu tipo é humano, como todos nós aqui.

- Prongs, você se esquece que...

- Não, Moony, eu não esqueço que você se torna um lobisomem nas luas cheias. – interrompi de novo. – Mas você não é um monstro.

- Sim, James, eu sou. Eu sou capaz de matar pessoas, comer pedaços delas... Ou se não matá-las, posso transformá-las em coisas horríveis iguais a mim!

- Remus, de uma vez por todas, pare de ser tão cheio de auto piedade! – eu gritei, me levantando.

- Prongs... – Sirius tentou me segurar.

- Não, Pads. Ele precisa entender que não é porque se torna um lobisomem que ele é um monstro! – e me virei para Remus novamente. – Você é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci, Remus. E não é o seu _probleminha peludo_ que te impede de ser incrível.

- James... – ele murmurou, tentando me fazer ficar quieto.

- Não, Moony... – eu continuei, puxando-o para um abraço. – Você jamais seria capaz de atacar alguém porque vontade própria.

- Eu sei, Prongs. – ele me abraçou também. – Eu só...

- Você não é um monstro e ponto final. – me separei dele, sorrindo. – E chega, que isso tá ficando muito gay. – nós rimos.

- Continuando... – Wormtail sorriu, fingindo ignorar nossa cena. – Você-Sabe-Quem tem contado com os sonserinos para conseguir informações e novos seguidores. Parece que Snape tocou no nome de Lily.

- Como é? – me virei, irado.

- Bom... – Wormtail gaguejou. – Você sabe... eles... eles foram amigos até ele chamá-la de você-sabe-o-quê e ela ficar completamente magoada, mas...

- Pare de gaguejar! – Pads mandou. Wormtail olhou para ele, espantado.

- O Ranhoso comentou com Avery o quanto ela poderia ser valiosa ao... Vocês sabem. Ela é boa em tudo. Poções, Feitiços, Transfiguração...

- Como é que você sabe disso tudo? – perguntei, irritado.

- Bom, digamos que ser um_ rato_ tem suas vantagens...

* * *

- Você está melhor? – eu perguntei, sentando no sofá, ao lado dela.

- Estou ótima, muito obrigada. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da lareira.

- Remus e Peter me contaram sobre a matéria no Profeta. – eu ignorei a hostilidade dela. – Eu não entendi antes, porque...

- Porque você acha que não precisa ler aquele monte de besteiras. – ela murmurou.

- É. – concordei. – Mas aparentemente o Profeta tem publicado algumas coisas importantes. – eu estralei os dedos, um pouco nervoso. – Você está preocupada?

- Em pânico, eu diria. – ela falou, num fio de voz. – Mas eu não vou admitir isso, você sabe.

- Você é excelente, Lil...

- Eu acho que minhas capacidades mágicas não serão exatamente levadas em consideração, James.

- Pois eu acho que vão.

Lily não disse nada em resposta. Continuou olhando para o fogo crepitante na lareira. Ela tinha uma espécie de fascínio por ele, que eu não conseguia entender, mas não me importava. Eu gostava das maluquices dela.

- Quer tomar um sorvete? – perguntei, depois de algum tempo a mais em silêncio.

- Não. – ela murmurou, coçando os olhos. – Acho que vou me deitar. – e começou a dobrar a manta que a cobria.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa... – eu falei, sentindo vontade de abraçá-la de novo. Ela parecia tão frágil.

- Obrigada. – ela meneou a cabeça.

E então eu a puxei para um abraço e a segurei perto de mim, carinhosamente. Tentei fazer com que ela entendesse que eu estava ali para o que desse e viesse. E eu acho que ela entendeu, porque retribuiu o abraço e colocou a cabeça sobre o meu ombro, respirando contra o meu pescoço e me deixando louco... Mas eu me controlei e afaguei seus cabelos, como o garoto comportado que eu sou.

Confesso que eu estava assustado. A possibilidade de Snape ter dito a Voldemort que Lily era uma bruxa poderosa e que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de idéia dela se alistando ao exército de Comensais dele me dava calafrios.

E os calafrios eram porque eu sabia que ela não aceitaria e acabaria muito machucada... ou... morta...

* * *

Na semana seguinte, durante nossa ronda habitual de quinta-feira, eu e Lily estávamos mais calados do que nunca. Resolvi que seria eu a ter que quebrar o gelo. Eu não sabia exatamente porque Lily estava tão quieta, mas eu estava disposto a fazer alguma coisa para que a gente acabasse com aquele silêncio chato. Alguma coisa para conquistar Lily me pareceu uma ótima escolha.

Pegando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso, transfigurei-o em uma rosa branca.

- Uma flor pelos seus pensamentos... – murmurei no ouvido dela, enquanto andávamos. Ela sobressaltou e a luz que vinha da varinha dela se apagou.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Potter! – ela sibilou, parecendo muito perigosa. Claro que eu adorei. Ela fez menção de iluminar o caminho novamente, mas eu aproveitei a escuridão para empurrá-la para a parede e enlaçar sua cintura. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, James? – ela ofegou.

- Te beijando... – murmurei, beijando o pescoço dela, seduzindo-a.

Lily não respondeu. As mãos dela estavam espalmadas no meu peito, prontas para me afastar. Eu esperei pelo empurrão, mas ele não veio, então eu continuei a me aproveitar e tracei um caminho de beijos suaves até o canto da boca dela. Ela respirava fundo. Já tinha entendido como ela funcionava e, quando ela esperou pelo beijo, eu a soltei e acendi a varinha.

- Vamos?

Lily corou furiosamente e começou a andar, acendendo a própria varinha também. Eu segurei a vontade de rir e a segui.

- Eu te dei a flor, mas você não me disse o que estava pensando... – voltei a murmurar no ouvido dela.

Bom, dessa vez eu não tive tanta sorte. Lily se virou, irritada, e me acertou com uma azaração ferreteante, antes de continuar o caminho de volta para a sala comunal dos monitores.

Fazer o quê? Ninguém é perfeito.

Mas pelo menos eu tirei casquinha.

* * *

**N.A.: **Olá gente bonita!  
Dessa vez não tivemos beijo, mas tivemos um pouco de ação J/L.  
James sendo carinhoso e safadinho no mesmo capítulo e realizando um pouco da fantasia de qualquer mulher. Porque, né? O homem perfeito transita entre o romântico e o tarado. Mas, enfim, hahaha. Espero que vocês gostem!

Garanto um pouco mais de briga e ciúme para o próximo capítulo, além de montes de verdades que Lily Evans anda merecendo escutar, porque ficar brincando com os sentimentos de Jamesey-poo é muita sacanagem.

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, pelos favoritos que a fic vem recebendo e por vocês sempre estarem por aqui, lendo e deixando suas opiniões. Vocês são ótimos.  
Beijos e agradecimentos especiais para **Sophie Malfoy, Mila Pink, Melly BadarO, lilybraun, Senhora Black** _(Sirius, suas fãs e sua coleção de calcinhas aparecem mais nos próximos capítulos, não se preocupe! haha) _**Zix Black, MayCosta, Dani Prongs, Alee Bastos, Srta Mai, Lady Te, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Bih Portela, Ani Savioli.**

Beijo grande!


	14. Verdades sejam ditas!

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Verdades sejam ditas!**

_Porque eu também tenho meu orgulho_

- Qual vai ser sua fantasia pro dia das bruxas? – perguntou Peter.

- Não pensei nisso ainda. – suspirei. – Eu e Lily temos trabalhado muito na organização da festa pra ter tempo de pensar no que vestir. – suspirei de novo. – Você vai do que?

- Indiana Jones! – Wormtail sorriu, feliz. Eu sorri de volta.

- Aquele cara trouxa, né? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, - E quem você vai convidar?

- Não sei ainda. Eu estava pensando na Charity Williams.

- Ela já saiu com Padfoot. – contei. _Em outras palavras:_ ela não vai aceitar.

- Oh, droga! – Wormtail suspirou.

- E se você chamasse aquela moreninha do sexto ano?

- Quem?

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que o nome dela é Katie Berry. Sabe? Aquela baixinha, com cabelo batendo nos ombros, moreninha...

- Sei sim. – Wormtail sorriu. – Pode ser uma boa!

- Vá em frente, cara! – eu sorri e me levantei da poltrona, coçando os olhos. – Agora, se me permite, eu vou dormir o sono dos justos. – e fiz uma reverência exagerada, para ele rir.

Tudo que eu mais queria na vida era a minha cama, mas quando eu cheguei ao salão comunal dos Monitores e vi Lily arrumada para sair, eu fiquei muito acordado. Ela estava linda. Usava uma calça preta justa, uma botinha e uma blusa verde esmeralda, de tricô. Quando me viu, ela soltou o cabelo e sorriu. Meu coração quase parou de bater.

- E então? – ela perguntou, dando uma voltinha. – O que você acha?

- Meia boca. – sorri enviesado para ela.

- Ouch. – ela fez cara de ofendida.

- Você sabe que está linda. – murmurei, sentindo meu coração disparar. Quer dizer, coração é uma coisa muito burra, porque uma hora para, outra acelera... Vou enfartar logo, logo.

- Obrigada. – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Vai sair? – perguntei, me sentindo enciumado.

- Vou.

- Com quem? – não consegui evitar a pergunta. Foi mais forte do que eu. Convenhamos: seria muito mais fácil se ela dissesse o nome do infeliz que vai ter a cara rachada no final da noite.

- Eu acho que perdi a parte do contrato que diz que eu te devo satisfações. – ela cruzou os braços e fechou a cara para mim.

- Isso foi grosseiro. – me sentei na poltrona, cruzando os braços também.

- Não. Foi realista. – ela se sentou na poltrona de frente para a minha.

- Ok. – eu assenti, desviando o olhar dela para o fogo crepitando na lareira.

- James... – ela suspirou. – Por favor, eu não quero brigar com você.

- E por que você brigaria comigo? – perguntei, irritado. – O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez, Lily?

- James...

- Eu não fiz nada. – voltei a olhar para ela. – Você vive dizendo que eu sou imaturo, que eu sou arrogante e tenho um ego enorme...

- Faz muito tempo que eu não te digo isso. – ela interrompeu.

- Mas você ainda pensa. – eu retruquei. – Mas você não vê que tem sido tão imatura quanto você acha que eu sou.

- Eu não quero brigar, James. – ela repetiu, em tom de aviso.

- Ninguém vai brigar, Lily. – eu retorqui, nervoso. – Eu só fiz uma pergunta e eu não merecia sua resposta grosseira. – ela cruzou os braços. – Mas você nunca se importa em me machucar, não é mesmo? Contanto que você esteja bem, eu não sou importante.

- Você sabe que não é assim! – ela se levantou da poltrona, irritada. Eu continuei irredutível.

- Ah, não? – perguntei, irônico. – Como é, então, _Evans_? Porque eu não estou entendendo seu ponto de vista.

- Eu me importo com você. – Lily disse, baixo, sentando perto de mim.

- Se importa _tanto_ que não perde a chance de esfregar na minha cara que eu não sou bom o bastante para você.

- Pelo amor de Deus, James! Isso não é... – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e eu interrompi.

- Lily, eu gosto de você. – até eu me surpreendi quando disse isso. Ela não me olhou. – Mas eu estou cansado de levar patadas, enquanto eu te trato bem. – eu suspirei e levantei da poltrona. – Agora vai embora. Você deve estar atrasada pro seu encontro. – e sai em direção ao meu quarto.

- Espera, James. – ela pediu.

- O que é, Lily? – eu me virei.

- Eu... me desculpe... – ela murmurou.

- Esquece. – eu meneei a cabeça.

- James... – o tom de voz dela era de choro.

- Quer saber, Lilith? – eu suspirei, sentindo o coração tão apertado quanto jamais tinha sentido. – Você não se importou em me dispensar, quando eu tive um bom motivo por te deixar esperando. – ela fez menção de falar. – Eu sei que foi errado não te avisar, mas o Remus precisava de mim. – ela baixou os olhos. – Eu não tinha a intenção de te fazer de idiota. Mas eu sou tão azarado que a única vez que você aceita sair comigo, é quando Remus tem um _probleminha peludo_ e eu não posso deixá-lo na mão. – eu suspirei. – Mas de todas as pessoas, Lily, eu pensei que _você_ entenderia. – e eu entrei no meu quarto, sem olhar para trás.

Apesar de cansado, eu não conseguia dormir. Minha cabeça rodava com o turbilhão de pensamentos sobre Lily, sobre o que eu tinha falado, sobre o encontro dela esta noite. Mas eu sentia que precisava dormir e não sonhar com a ruiva maldita a noite inteira. Uns quinze minutos depois, eu sai do quarto, para pedir uma poção do sono para Madame Pomfrey e vi que Lily ainda estava no salão, sentada no sofá.

Passei por ela, ignorando sua presença, mas vi quando ela tirou as mãos do rosto para me ver passar. Eu não quis magoá-la. De verdade. Mas eu queria que ela entendesse o meu lado também. Eu não sou um cachorrinho, que sempre volta com o rabo entre as pernas, quando ela chama.

Eu também tenho sentimentos.

- Minha cabeça está estourando. – falei para Madame Pomfrey, assim que pus os pés na enfermaria. Eu estava mentindo, eu sei, mas eu ganharia uma poção para dormir e era tudo que eu queria.

- Vou pegar uma poção para você. – ela sorriu, bondosa.

- Obrigado.

Dois minutos depois, eu já estava no caminho de volta para o salão comunal dos Monitores, e, consequentemente, o meu quarto. Murmurei a senha e, enquanto entrava, já desrosqueava a tampinha do frasco. Fiquei ligeiramente surpreso ao ver que Lily ainda estava sentada no sofá.

Mais uma vez, fingi que ela não estava ali, e fui para o meu quarto.

- James, espera. – Lily disse. Eu parei na porta, já pronto para fechar.

- Lily, eu estou cansado. – eu falei. – Vá se divertir e talvez amanhã a gente converse de novo.

Ela assentiu, parecendo magoada. Claro que eu fiquei dolorido por dentro, mas eu também tenho meu orgulho. Fechei a porta, suspirando, e sentei na cama. Tomei todo o conteúdo do frasco e adormeci profundamente.

* * *

- O que você fez para Lily? – Padfoot perguntou, depois de um tempo, na hora do café-da-manhã.

- O que _eu_ fiz para Lily? – repeti a pergunta, irritado. – Por que você acha que eu fiz alguma coisa para ela? Por que ela não pode ter feito alguma coisa para mim, Sirius? – Remus, Peter e o próprio Sirius me olharam, surpresos.

- Ih, calma, Prongs! – ele ergueu as mãos, como se estivesse rendido. – É que ela não sentou com a gente hoje e não pára de lançar olhares furtivos para cá.

- Eu só abri o jogo, Pads. – respondi, cansado. – Eu cansei de levar patada o tempo todo.

- Demorou, né? – Wormtail se intrometeu e eu vi Padfoot lançando um olhar repreensivo para ele.

- É, Peter, demorou. – confirmei.

- Ela parece bem arrependida. – Moony falou, quando engoliu um pedaço de omelete.

- Que bom. – retruquei, enfiando uma garfada particularmente grande de bacon na boca. Era o meu sinal para que eles parassem com aquele assunto.

- Vocês já decidiram a fantasia que vão usar na festa de Halloween? – perguntou Sirius, entendendo o recado.

- Eu vou de Indiana Jones. – Peter sorriu, feliz.

- Eu estava pensando em ir de Camisinha.

- Que bom que você vai usar proteção, Padfoot. – Remus sorriu, malicioso. – Só para variar. – nós rimos um pouco.

- Imbecil! – Sirius sorriu também. – Eu estava pensando em usar uma fantasia de Camisinha.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius. Se for pra vestir uma Camisinha, vista um visgo, então. – Remus provocou. Nós rimos ainda mais. Padfoot inclusive.

- Ok, ok. – Padfoot fez cara de quem tinha acabado de ter uma idéia brilhante. – E se eu fosse vestido de Jose Cuervo?

- Que isso? – perguntei.

- _Tequila._ – ele sorriu.

- Eu desisto, Prongs. – Remus meneou a cabeça, risonho.

- É um caso perdido. – concordei com ele.

- Eu tenho um bom motivo! - Sirius falou, rindo.

- Você quer ouvir? – perguntei ao Remus, como se Padfoot não pudesse nos ouvir. Ele gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Devemos dar uma chance a ele. – Wormtail ponderou.

- É, você tem razão. – Moony concordou.

- E qual é o bom motivo, Padfoot? – eu perguntei, finalmente, sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu tenho uma coleção de calcinhas pela qual zelar, meus caros.

Nós gargalhamos. As pessoas ao redor nos olhavam com curiosidade e nós riamos ainda mais. Sem querer, eu olhei para Lily – meus olhos vão automaticamente, eu juro. Ela parecia mesmo abatida, como Sirius tinha me contado. Parei de rir quando os olhos dela encontraram os meus.

* * *

O dia passou rápido, como acontece sempre que a gente se diverte. Eu e os caras jogamos quadribol, conversamos bastante e fugimos para Hogsmeade, para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. Tudo muito bom, tudo muito certo, mas de volta ao castelo, eu sentia que todas as minhas responsabilidades voltavam. E, pior, eu teria mesmo que encarar Lily.

Eu não sou covarde, não me entendam mal. Eu só me cansei de levar patadas o tempo todo. Quer dizer, eu também tenho meu orgulho, né? Não sou cachorrinho dela.

Com uma perspectiva desanimada de que Lily viria com as cinco pedras na mão, me julgando por tudo que eu disse na noite passada, fui para o nosso salão comunal.

Lily estava lá, sentada no sofá, cobrindo-se com uma manta e segurando um livro. Ela voltou os olhos para mim, assim que escutou o quadro fechando. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, ela sorriu para mim. Eu não sorri de volta e ela murchou.

- James, eu preciso falar com você. – Lily falou, séria.

- Eu ainda não quero conversar. – respondi.

- Então só escute. – ela pediu. Eu assenti e me sentei no mesmo sofá em que ela estava, mas ainda assim, longe.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – murmurei.

- Me desculpe por ter sido grosseira ontem. – ela suspirou. – Eu não tive a intenção...

- Escapou? – eu interrompi, sorrindo com ironia.

- Eu achei que você fosse apenas _ouvir._ – ela retrucou, sorrindo com ironia também.

- Ponto para você. – ergui a sobrancelha, sem parar de sorrir.

- Olha, James, eu só queria me desculpar. – ela suspirou. – Eu reconheço quando estou errada.

- Certo.

- E eu me importo com você. – Lily murmurou. – Você é meu amigo.

Foi impossível não sorrir de verdade quando ela disse que éramos amigos. Quer dizer, eu sabia que a gente estava se dando bem antes do _probleminha peludo_ do Moony coincidir com o meu encontro com ela, e depois de eu ter roubado um beijo ou dois, mas ouvir Lily dizer que eu sou amigo dela foi muito legal.

- Esquece isso. – eu falei, meneando a cabeça. – Eu exagerei um pouco também.

- É. – ela sorriu também e jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, num abraço gostoso. – Mas eu mereci.

Eu a abracei de volta. Ela é tão... doce. Claro que eu me deixei levar pelo cheiro maravilhoso do cabelo dela e quase a segurei, quando ela se afastou de mim, me encarando com os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida.

- Tudo bem entre a gente, então?

- Tudo. – eu assenti.

- Ótimo. Porque eu estava pensando que teria que te beijar para gente fazer as pazes... – eu arregalei os olhos e ela riu.

- Eu disse que estava tudo bem? – fiz uma cara de coitado. - Não, Lily, não está. – ela riu ainda mais e eu não pude evitar um sorriso também.

* * *

**N.A.: **Ah, gente, eu gosto TANTO desse capítulo! Eu espero que vocês gostem também.  
Ele é parte da segunda fase da fic, onde Lily e James se tornam mais íntimos e algumas coisas mais amorzinho começam a acontecer.

Bom, nem preciso dizer o quanto eu amo todas as reviews e todos os favoritos que estou recebendo, não é? Obrigada mesmo a todos vocês. É um superestímulo ver que vocês gostam do que eu escrevo. Vocês são lindos!

Beijos e beijos especiais para **Sophie Malfoy, Gabriela(.)Black, Alee Bastos, Bih Portela, Mila Pink, Lady Tee, Senhora Black **_(Sirius abafando como Camisinha/José Cuervo no Halloween, pode esperar! haha), _**Sirius Black L, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Dani Prongs, Srta Mai **_(pode usar a frase xD)._

Nath


	15. Halloween

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Halloween**

_Sobre Princesas e Cortesãs_

Dia 31 finalmente chegou. Eu mal podia esperar pela noite, porque teríamos a festa de Halloween. É, aquela festa que eu, Lily e os outros monitores organizamos com muito trabalho duro. Mas de uma coisa eu podia me orgulhar: essa festa seria a maior diversão em tempos!

Depois da aula dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu tinha um tempo livre, graças a Deus. Eu precisava desse tempo para fugir até Hogsmeade e providenciar uma fantasia. Tudo bem que o final de semana passado tinha servido para o pessoal escolher o que usar, mas eu gosto de deixar essas coisas para última hora, porque eu gosto de fazer surpresas.

Usei a passagem mais prática: a bruxa de um olho só. Sabe, toda vez que eu uso essa passagem, eu penso naquele ditado dos cegos. Quer dizer, é estranho, né? Alguma coisa tipo "olho por olho e dente por dente e o mundo acabará cego". É difícil de entender. É estranho. E é um pouco sombrio também.

Enfim, vestindo a capa da invisibilidade, eu esperei algum tempo antes de erguer o alçapão no porão da Dedos de Mel, para ter certeza de que ninguém me veria. Subi, surrupiei um alcaçuz e deixei um nuque no lugar. O pobre Flume achava que algum leprechaun fazia aquilo e achava particularmente divertido. Muitas vezes, eu e os rapazes ouvimos ele contar aos fregueses histórias de nuques substituídos por montes de doces.

Depois de sair da loja, fui direto para Trapobelo. Olhei muito bem antes de retirar a capa, e só tirei quando tive certeza que não tinha ninguém para me ver. Entrei na boutique e logo fui atendido por uma senhora muito simpática.

O que eu gosto mesmo em Hogsmeade é que ninguém nunca pergunta se eu deveria estar na aula.

- Em que posso ajudar, rapazinho?

- Eu gostaria de ver as fantasias de Halloween.

- Oh, mas é claro! – ela sorriu abertamente. – Me acompanhe.

Eu segui a senhora simpática sem nome até um corredor extenso, cheio de fantasias.

- Você já sabe o que quer ou prefere dar uma olhada?

- Quero dar uma olhada primeiro.

- Certo. – ela sorriu. – O provador é no final do corredor à esquerda. Meu nome é Gilda e se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

- Obrigado, Dona Gilda. – respondi, sorrindo também.

Me virei para as fantasias. Tinha montes delas. Centenas, eu ouso dizer. Parei numa fantasia de pirata. Era divertida, mas eu podia apostar que teriam aos montes. Decidi continuar procurando. Vi uma fantasia de Lorde Inglês, uma fantasia de Cafetão e uma de Espermatozóide. Espelhei Sirius.

- Onde você tá, seu projeto de homem? – ele perguntou.

- Escolhendo uma fantasia. – e sorri maldoso. – Pads, se você for de Camisinha, eu vou de Espermatozóide.

- Como se fosse atingir algum óvulo! – ele retrucou, tão maldoso quanto. Nós rimos.

- Pelo menos eu vou estar livre para tentar.

- Claro. Haverá muitas vaginas-ambulantes na festa, caro amigo. – nós rimos de novo.

- Piadinha idiota feita, vou voltar para as fantasias, Padfoot. – ele bateu continência e desapareceu. Eu guardei o espelho no bolso.

Andei mais um pouco pelo corredor e vi uma fantasia de Lobo. Lembrei do Remus. Do que será que ele ia vestido? Mais um passo e uma fantasia de vampiro. Não. Droga. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que vestir. Passei longe de fantasias de príncipe encantado e de contos de Beedle, porque eu não queria assustar ninguém – a Lily – com aquela história do cara do coração peludo. Credo.

Anos 50 me pareceu interessante, mas sair por aí parecendo Elvis Presley não era uma boa opção. Deveriam ter no mínimo umas cinco Brigitte Bardot e sete Marilyn Monroe pela festa e eu não queria correr o risco de ser agarrado por uma e perder a chance de dar em cima de Lily descaradamente, porque, né? Só assim ela entende que eu não quero ser só mais um amigo. Não que eu não esteja feliz com a minha condição de amigo, mas... Enfim, eu gosto da idéia de ela confiar em mim, mas eu gosto ainda mais da idéia de ter a boca dela grudada na minha, sabe como é.

Mais para frente, quase desistindo de usar alguma coisa diferente, eu vi uma bancada cheia de máscaras. Chamei dona Gilda e pedi para ela pegar uma máscara preta, que cobria os olhos e parecia feita de porcelana. Tinha alguns brilhos meio boiolas, mas eu podia superar isso. Pedi à dona Gilda para me arranjar uma cartola também e ela logo apareceu. Paguei pelos acessórios, agradeci à senhorinha e saí da loja, feliz.

Vesti a capa da invisibilidade e voltei para Dedos de Mel bem rápido. Eu tinha demorado mais tempo do que deveria e a primeira aula de Poções já deveria ter começado. No porão da loja, peguei dois sapos de chocolate, um pacotinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e deixei cinco sicles sobre uma caixa. Entrei pelo alçapão e meia hora depois estava de volta ao castelo.

Já que eu tinha mesmo perdido a primeira aula de Poções e eu não poderia dizer que me atrasei, eu resolvi cabular a aula inteira de uma vez. O velho Slughorn faria questão de me fazer ir a uma daquelas festinhas chatas do clube dele para me livrar de uma detenção, mas tudo bem, eu poderia superar. Além do mais, Lily sempre vai a essas confraternizações, então eu não estaria sozinho.

Aproveitei esse tempinho para tirar um cochilo no salão comunal que eu dividia com Lily.

* * *

- James...

- Hm...

- James?

- Hmm?

- Acorda!

- Tô acordado...

- James!

- Oi? Que aconteceu? Tá tudo bem com você? – eu acordei, assustado, arregalando os olhos para Lily.

- Claro que tá tudo bem, James. – Lily sorriu para mim. – É que o Sirius pediu pra te avisar que ele tá esperando você lá no quarto dele e dos meninos, para vocês se arrumarem juntos, como nos velhos tempos. – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Pareceu meio gay.

- Lily! – eu ralhei.

- O quê? Só disse que pareceu. – ela deu de ombros. – Eu vou me arrumar. – ela anunciou.

Segurei toda a vontade de perguntar se ela já tinha um par para a festa. Não queria enfrentar uma briga idiota de novo, dizer coisas sem pensar e depois... Bem, depois ter que me desculpar.

Ela desapareceu pelo retrato do quarto dela e eu corri para o meu, buscar a roupa, a máscara e a cartola.

* * *

Modéstia à parte, eu estava lindo. Usava um terno preto, com uma camisa preta e uma gravata preta também. Coloquei a máscara, enfeiticei para conseguir enxergar sem os óculos e coloquei a cartola.

- Ficou bom. – Sirius fez cara de esnobe, olhando para mim. – Mas eu fiquei muito melhor! – ele riu.

Pausa para descrever a fantasia de Sirius: ele parecia um daqueles caras de faroeste. Um chapéu de cowboy, uma camiseta preta – ele aparentemente ignora o frio -, um colete de couro preto, uma calça jeans suja e rasgada nos joelhos e uma bota que fazia barulhinhos quando ele andava. Cá entre nós, eu achei essa bota uma coisa meio boiola, mas se faz parte do personagem... o que eu posso fazer, não é?

Ele também usava um cinto daqueles de colocar armas trouxas.

- Parece que você saiu de um filme de bang-bang! – eu sorri.

- Não é mesmo? – Padfoot sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – As mulheres adoram o tipo sujo e grosseirão. – o sorriso orgulhoso se tornou completamente malicioso. – Essa fantasia vai atiçar a mente delas, com certeza.

- Seu tarado. – Moony apareceu, saindo do banheiro. Wormtail riu.

- Olha o Moony, Prongs! – Sirius apontou a fantasia de Remus, risonho. – Romeu?

- Acho que é Macbeth. – chutei.

- Nem um, nem outro. – ele respondeu. – Quando eu pegar a bengala e colocar a cartola e o bigodinho vocês reconhecerão.

- Enquanto vocês descobrem quem ele é, eu vou tomar banho. – anunciou Peter.

Cinco minutos se passaram. Eu ainda não tinha idéia de quem o Moony queria parecer com aquele bigodinho preto ridículo.

- E então? – ele sorriu.

- Er... – eu olhei para Sirius. Ele deu de ombros. Também não sabia. – Não tenho idéia. – assumi. Remus suspirou, com certeza praguejando Merlin por ter colocado amigos tão sem cultura na vida dele.

- _Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec Monfa_. – ele falou.

- Quem? – eu e Padfoot perguntamos juntos.

- Oh, Deus! – Moony ergueu as mãos para os céus. – _Toulouse!_ – ele disse. – Aquele pintor que freqüentava o _Moulin Rouge_.

- Ah, o _Moulin Rouge_... – Sirius repetiu, sonhador.

- O puteiro francês? – perguntei, sorrindo malicioso.

- Sua delicadeza é impressionante, meu caro Prongs. – Remus sorriu enviesado para mim.

- É uma honra impressionar, prezado Moony. – eu fiz uma reverência exagerada, tirando a cartola.

Ele riu. Esperamos Wormtail sair do banheiro e colocar sua fantasia de aventureiro trouxa e saímos para o salão principal. Nenhum de nós quis ir acompanhado. O último baile de Halloween de Hogwarts era digno das melhores garotas. E as melhores garotas definitivamente não eram as oferecidas, e, sim, aquelas que estariam dançando com seus pares ou que estariam se divertindo com as amigas na festa.

Tudo bem, a garota que _eu_ queria estaria na festa se divertindo com as amigas...

* * *

- Oh, meu Deus, Lily! – Alice soltou um gritinho excitado. Eu e os Marotos nos viramos para ela. E dela para a direção em que ela olhava, sorridente.

Lily.

Ela estava _maravilhosa_.

Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.

Lily Evans estava vestida como a cortesã Satine, do mesmo Moulin Rouge que Moony se referia. Quer dizer, dessa vez, a referência era ao espetáculo do teatro, mas, meu Deus, Lily era a visão da perfeição.

Ela usava um corpete preto, cravejado por milhões de pedrarias brilhantes – _diamonds are girls best friends_ -, uma saia de plumas cinza bem curta, meia-calça preta, daquele tipo com rendinha na coxa, que dá pra gente ver a cinta-liga, e um salto alto preto.

Claro que eu estou tendo milhões de fantasias sexuais agora.

Sirius me acotovelou. Eu tentei me recompor, mas eu ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Eu e muita gente, né.

- Você está incrível. – Sirius falou, segurando a mão de Lily e fazendo ela dar uma voltinha. Ela deu uma risadinha envergonhada.

- Você também. – Lily segurou a mão de Sirius e fez ele dar uma voltinha também. – Está vestido de quê?

- Jose Cuervo. – Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso.

Lily gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás. Eu sorri junto, porque o riso dela é contagiante. Depois, ela olhou para Sirius e meneou a cabeça.

- Eu quero saber o por quê? – Lily perguntou, ainda risonha.

- Bom, você deve saber o que dizem por aí. – Padfoot sorriu torto.

- Sobre Johnnie, Jack e Jose? – ela tentou. Eu fiquei com aquela cara de tacho, porque eu não tinha idéia do que eles estavam falando.

- Precisamente. – Padfoot piscou.

- Alguém pode me explicar? – pediu Mary, antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

- Você sabe, Mary... Só um homem é capaz de transformar qualquer mulher.

- Que homem é esse, Lilith? – perguntei, incapaz de me segurar.

- É, Lil, que homem é esse? – Mary repetiu.

- Jose Cuervo! – ela apontou para Sirius, como se o apresentasse a todos nós. – Sabe, Johnnie tentou, Jack nem chegou perto, mas Jose... Oh, meu Deus, Jose destrói! – ela riu.

- Eu sou incrível! – Sirius abriu um sorriso ainda mais orgulhoso do que de costume.

- De que porra eles estão falando? – Mary me cutucou.

- E você vem perguntar para mim? – eu dei de ombros e sorri para Lily, que ainda ria de Sirius.

* * *

- Me concede essa dança? – era o quinto imbecil que se aproximava da nossa mesa para pedir que Lily dançasse.

- A próxima talvez. – ela respondeu, sorrindo e corando.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – o idiota fez uma reverência para olhar as pernas dela e eu cerrei os punhos, desviando o olhar deles. Sirius riu.

- Você está fazendo sucesso, hein! – ele disse.

- Está com ciúme? – Lily perguntou, ajeitando a franja e sorrindo enviesado.

- Quem não estaria? – Padfoot deu de ombros e olhou para mim.

Eu tomei um gole da minha cerveja amanteigada e fingi ignorar a conversa, voltando minha atenção para a pista de dança. Não era como se eu fosse sair para caçar alguma garota gostosa com a Lily sentada ali com a gente. Eu estava muito afim de impressionar. E eu realmente gosto dela.

- Eu adoro essa música! – Lily deu um gritinho para Alice.

- Eu também! – Alice gritou de volta, sorrindo.

- Vamos dançar! – Lily convidou, já se levantando.

Alice levantou e Frank foi em seu encalço, porque ela estava bonita também. Estava usando uma fantasia de fada, bem delicada. Eu queria poder ir no encalço de Lily... O sangue subia cada vez que eu pensava que ela poderia aceitar dançar com alguém e esse alguém a beijasse.

Observei de longe. Lily e Alice estavam se divertindo, dançando e pulando feito loucas, quando Marlene e Mary apareceram, pulando também. Desviei o olhar e vi uma garota linda, vestida de princesa. Com certeza, clichê, mas muito linda. Levantei da mesa e decidi ir conversar com ela, dançar... sei lá. Só não podia perder a cabeça e ficar parecendo o cão de guarda da Lily.

Já repararam a quantidade de vezes que eu me associo a um cachorro, quando falo da minha relação com a Lily? Quer dizer, eu sou o _cervo_, gente! O cão é o Padfoot! Acho que preciso mudar minhas analogias.

- Alteza! – eu abri um sorriso largo para a Princesa e fiz uma reverência tirando a cartola.

- Cavalheiro. – ela sorriu também.

- Me concede esta dança? – perguntei, oferecendo a mão para ela.

- Claro. – ela fez uma pequena reverência antes de pegar minha mão com as suas, enluvadas.

Olhei para a pista de dança. Estava lotada e todo mundo estava pulando com o ritmo agitado da música. Puxei a Princesa para o meio do pessoal e ela reclamou um pouco de pisões em seu vestido e bebida derramando em cima dela. Sem me importar, eu comecei a dançar também, sorrindo para ela.

- Então, você não vai perguntar meu nome? – a Princesa sorriu.

- Eu não posso te chamar de Alteza o tempo todo? – ela riu.

- Eu preferia que você soubesse meu nome, James.

- Como se chama, Princesa? – perguntei, rouco, no ouvido dela.

- Joanne Roads.

Joanne abriu um sorriso lindo e colocou os braços sobre os meus ombros, enlaçando meu pescoço e me puxando para perto. Eu não sabia se queria beijá-la, mas ela me parecia tão... adorável.

Respirei fundo e envolvi a cintura dela. A música não era calma, nem nada, mas eu não podia simplesmente afastá-la de mim. Ela era linda demais e sorria como uma garotinha. _Oh-oh_, será que eu estava me importando com os sentimentos das outras garotas? Eu não gosto de decepcionar ninguém, entende.

Gentilmente, eu peguei uma das mãos dela e a girei, fazendo com que ela se afastasse. Mais uns passos e ela me girou também, rindo. Mas foi quando eu parei olhando para o outro lado que eu vi.

Lily estava olhando na minha direção e mesmo no meio daquela multidão, eu percebi que era um olhar triste. Por que será? Eu acenei para ela. Ela sorriu para mim. Me virei para a Princesa Joanne, que ainda se sacudia, dançando, e fiz uma reverência.

- Foi um prazer, Princesa. – beijei a mão dela e me preparei para sair.

- O prazer foi meu, James. – ela sorriu e fez uma reverência também.

Me distanciei de Joanne e fui na direção em que Lily estava com as amigas, mas como Lady Murphy gosta muito de mim, elas não estavam mais lá quando eu cheguei. Resolvi voltar para a mesa.

- Um brinde ao James! – Wormtail gritou.

- James! – eles gritaram e beberam um gole. Quer dizer, Lily, Marlene, Sirius e Remus beberam, enquanto Frank e Alice riam.

- Eu sei que sou o máximo! – eu ri também. – Mas por que estão brindando a mim?

- Porque você arranjou uma Princesa! – Lily respondeu, sorrindo.

- Joanne? – eu sorri também. – É só uma amiga.

- Ótimo – Sirius levantou da mesa. – Eu vou ali conhecer a princesa, com licença. – e foi na direção da mesa de Joanne.

- Pervertido... – resmungou Remus, ainda que estivesse sorrindo.

- Quer dançar? – um cara vestido de pirata chamou Lily. Ela relanceou os olhos na minha direção.

Eu juro que tentei segurar todo o ciúme que eu estava sentindo, mas foi praticamente impossível, quando ela sorriu e aceitou a mão do Barba Azul. Remus olhou para mim, com aquela cara de quem sabe tudo, como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa.

Quer dizer, as pessoas têm tanta fé em mim, não é? Até quando eu não faço nada, parece que eu fiz. É ridículo.

Sem sentar, peguei o copo de ponche do Sirius, que estava na mesa, e fiquei observando o Barba Azul dançando com a _minha_ Lily.

Eles pareciam numa boa. Ela não parecia realmente interessada, mesmo que estivesse dançando com o cara. E eu agradecia a Deus pela música ser bem agitada e eles não precisarem se tocar para dançar.

Sem perceber, eu já estava no meio da pista, bem perto de onde Lily e o Barba Azul estavam. Eu podia ver bem dali e fingir que estava dançando. Quer dizer, eu não queria que a Lily ficasse com outro cara na minha frente. Eu sei que a gente não tem nada, mas eu não agüentaria ficar quieto se visse o Barba Azul beijando os lábios carmim da minha Satine.

A música que se seguiu era lenta. Lily olhou para os lados e suspirou, antes de aceitar a mão do Barba Azul. Eu tinha que interferir. Eu não podia deixar que aquele imbecil pensasse que... Enfim, eu _tinha_ que interferir. Quer dizer, _Moonlight Serenade _não se dança com qualquer um.

- Me permite? – perguntei ao Barba Azul, ao encostar em seu ombro.

- Por que não? – ele fez uma cara conformada e entregou a mão de Lily para mim, se afastando.

Lily sorriu e eu sorri de volta e envolvi a cintura dela, puxando-a mais para perto. Começamos a balançar, dando dois passos para frente, depois dois passos para trás e depois para os lados. Uma dança romântica.

- Você está muito linda hoje. – eu murmurei no ouvido dela.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu, recostando a cabeça no meu peito. Olá, borboletas no estômago!

- Você não vai dizer que eu estou lindo também? – perguntei, risonho. Ouvi um riso divertido dela.

- Você está lindo também. – ela murmurou. Eu podia ter certeza que ela estava corada.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Eu e Lily dançávamos o ritmo perfeito, nossos passos eram suaves e completamente entrosados. Deus, eu pareço uma garotinha apaixonada! _Ela _deveria pensar que somos perfeitos um para o outro. Com um giro suave, eu virei Lily de costas para mim e apoiei meu queixo sobre a cabeça dela, abraçando-a sobre seus braços, segurando suas mãos e balançando lentamente. Eu a girei, virando-a de volta para mim e vi que ela sorria.

- _Uau. _– ela falou. Eu acho que nunca vi seus olhos brilharem tanto.

- Nós dançamos bem, não é? – eu sorri.

- Eu gostaria de ter guardado a minha primeira dança para você.

_Nada_ poderia doer mais do que isso.

Ela queria que eu a chamasse para dançar e eu, e todo o meu orgulho idiota, não fui capaz de perceber! Eu queria que o mundo parasse para eu poder bater a minha cabeça na parede, até rachar. Ou melhor, eu queria permissão para usar um vira-tempo e dizer ao meu de uma hora atrás que a Lily queria que eu a convidasse para dançar.

- Mas eu vou simplesmente fingir que esta foi a primeira. – Lily piscou, voltando a apoiar a cabeça no meu peito.

Eu não pude evitar um sorriso e um suspiro de alívio.

- Eu também. – respondi, baixinho.

Princesa Joanne que me desculpe, mas eu prefiro milhões de vezes a Cortesã. Eu e Lily nos separamos lentamente quando a música acabou. Meu coração batia rápido, embora eu estivesse calmo, na medida do possível. Eu beijei a mão de Lily e me preparei para conduzi-la de volta à nossa mesa. Mas ela estancou quando a outra música começou.

- Por favor. – ela me olhou, como se estivesse suplicando. – _Your song_. – ela suspirou. - É a minha música preferida.

Eu sorri e envolvi a cintura dela mais uma vez. Só que ao invés de tomar uma de suas mãos nas minhas, coloquei seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Ela sorriu, corando um pouco - daquele jeito que ela sempre cora e eu acho tão lindo - e eu colei a minha testa na dela. Balançamos para um lado e para o outro, sem nunca nos separarmos.

De longe, aquele era o melhor momento da minha vida. Lily Evans estava ali, ao meu alcance, e eu poderia tê-la em meus braços sempre.

- _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue._ – Eu cantarolei para ela, acompanhando a música, e a vi fechar os olhos, com um sorriso de canto de boca. Seria finalmente o momento de beijá-la de verdade e mostrar o quanto eu gosto dela? – _Anyway the thing is what I really mean yours are the sweetest eyes I ever seen._

Lily abriu os olhos. Eu ainda estava sorrindo como um idiota completo. Eu tinha certeza que seus olhos eram verdes, porque eu havia me apaixonado primeiro pela profundidade deles. Eu adorava me perder durante horas nos meus próprios pensamentos, imaginando todas as tonalidades de verde que os olhos dela poderiam ter.

Mas o ponto é: eu tinha completa certeza de que os olhos verdes de Lily Evans eram os olhos mais doces que eu já tinha visto na minha vida inteira.

- _How wonderful life is now you're in the world._ – ela cantarolou.

Meu Deus, será que...?

- Ei, Prongs, deixa eu dançar com a Lilith! – disse Sirius, colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro.

PUTA QUE PARIU, SIRIUS! NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

* * *

**N.A.: **Oláááá!  
Esse é meu segundo capítulo preferido. Eu adoro como James baba pela Lily e como Lily fica derretida quando James canta a música preferida dela. Aliás, eu também adoro quando eles dançam Moonlight Serenade. É bacana ler ouvindo. Fica dica. haha

Mas agora vamos aos agradecimentos pelas reviews e favoritos, porque são totalmente o combustível da criatividade (:  
Muuuuuito obrigada a **Sophie Malfoy, Senhora Black **_(Own! Sirius poderia ir até de tanguinha de oncinha que a gente ia adorar. hahaha Mas Jose Cuervo tem um motivo especial: ele é o único capaz de transformar uma mulher! haha TEQUILA! ADORO!),_ **Lady Te, Mila Pink, Bih Portela, Zix Black **_(James e Lily são muito fofos, independente das brigas bobas, né? E Sirius é uma coisa maravilhosa_!), **Lady Aredhel Anarion, L. Potter Cullen, Anynha Potter, Ana, Alee Bastos e Dani Prongs. SUAS LINDAS! hahaha**

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!  
Beeeeijos.


	16. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Olá meninas.

Desculpem por este não ser um capítulo, como vocês esperavam.  
Na verdade, estou escrevendo para dar uma satisfação.

Sexta-feira fui assaltada. Levaram minha bolsa e tudo que tinha dentro dela. Desde a minha necessaire, com todas as maquiagens - _isso é tãão triste! _- até meu pen drive, com os trabalhos da faculdade E a fanfic completa -_ o que é mais triste ainda._

Para ficar um pouquinho pior, eu não tenho nenhum back-up da fic, porque andava com o pen drive para cima e para baixo, sem salvar nem no computador de casa, nem no computador da agência. Eu sei, é burrice, mas fazer o quê? :/ Aconteceu.

Vou fazer o possível para reescrever o mais rápido que puder, mas lembrar de tudo que estava pronto é difícil, então as atualizações, que antes eram semanais, podem demorar.

Obrigada pela compreensão.  
Beijos,  
Nah


	17. I Love Lily

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**I love Lily**

_Ou o capítulo das teorias sobre vegetais_

O baile de Halloween foi muito bom, eu não posso negar. Nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho, eu dancei com a Lily e eu _quase_ a beijei. Claro, se o Sirius não tivesse aparecido na hora errada, eu teria beijado. Mas, claro, ele não seria o Sirius se não aparecesse na hora errada.

Quer dizer, aquele seria o primeiro beijo que eu daria na Lily sem que ela estivesse bêbada ou sem que eu tivesse que seduzi-la ou roubar o beijo dela. Seria totalmente pela vontade dela. Mas o Sirius tinha que aparecer. Ainda mais na música preferida dela.

E o que será que ela quis dizer quando recitou aquele último pedacinho da música, sobre como era maravilhoso agora que eu estava no mundo? Será que ela finalmente está se apaixonando por mim? Deus, seria a melhor coisa de todos os tempos. Eu poderia casar com essa mulher, eu já disse isso? Quer dizer, pode parecer piegas e tudo mais, mas eu acho que amo Lily.

Com certeza. Eu amo todos os tons de verde dos olhos dela. Eu amo a boca levemente rachada e avermelhada pelo frio, as maçãs do rosto, sempre rosadas. Eu amo o cheiro dela. Aquela mistura de flores e baunilha... Eu amo o jeito como os cabelos dela balançam enquanto ela anda. Eu amo o movimento gentil dos seus quadris. Eu amo a suavidade da voz dela. Merlin, eu amo até mesmo as mãos dela. Os dedos longos e delicados, as unhas não tão compridas, passando pouca coisa dos dedos, sempre pintadas com um esmalte clarinho.

Eu amo o jeito como ela trata todo mundo com delicadeza. Eu amo os olhares de indignação quando ela é contrariada. Eu amo o jeito mandão. Eu amo o jeito carinhoso. Eu amo até mesmo quando ela fica nervosa, porque ela fica tão linda quando corada. Eu amo o sorriso cativante e aberto. Eu amo até a gargalhada meio esquisita dela. Eu amo quando ela ri suave também. E, nossa, eu amo os olhos dela. O modo como um cílio beija o outro, o modo como ela sorri com os olhos, como ela transmite doçura, carinho.

Definitivamente, eu amo Lily Evans.

E agora?

* * *

- Sirius, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – eu falei, sentando na minha antiga cama.

Sirius abaixou a revista _Hotest Witches in the World (edição USA)_ e olhou para mim, atencioso.

- Fala, cara. – ele me incentivou, quando percebeu que eu não estava muito confortável com a situação.

- Eu amo Lily Evans. – pronto, falei.

- Você ama? – Padfoot franziu o cenho, sério.

- Eu amo.

- Amar é um sentimento muito forte, James. – ele se sentou na cama e me olhou de frente. – Você tem certeza?

- Padfoot, eu amo tudo naquela mulher. – suspirei, erguendo um pouco os óculos e coçando os olhos. – Eu tenho certeza.

- Bom... – as palavras faltaram, eu acho.

- Convenhamos, James, você sempre soube que amava Lily Evans. – a voz fina de rato recém transformado em humano de Wormtail ecoou e eu sorri, desconcertado.

Peter havia ficado muito bom em animagia. Ele vivia dizendo que ser um rato não era lá grande coisa, e, na maioria das vezes, nas transformações de Moony, não era. Ele simplesmente apertava a raiz certa no Salgueiro Lutador e depois eu e Sirius nos virávamos. Mas uma coisa nenhum de nós podia negar: a forma animaga de Pete era mesmo muito útil quando queríamos saber se o caminho estava livre (nós não tínhamos mais o mapa) e quando queríamos saber informações sigilosas.

- Talvez, Wormtail. – falei, ainda esperando que Sirius dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que já estava em tempo de você admitir. – Peter se sentou ao lado de Sirius e sorriu para nós, feliz. – Sabe, eu andei ouvindo umas coisas interessantes.

- O que? – perguntei, curioso.

- Uma moça ruiva, sabe? – ele brincou e eu sorri. – Ela andou comentando com Alice coisas sobre se sentir estranha.

- Estranha como? Ela está doente?

- Por Merlin, Prongs! – Sirius jogou as mãos para o alto e riu. O que eu fiz? – Você ficou ainda mais imbecil, só porque admitiu que ama a Lily?

- Ouch! – franzi o cenho para ele. Ele riu mais um pouco.

- Então, quando é o casório?

Bom, pra mim é só ela dizer sim, que eu caso e faço a festa.

* * *

Os dias se passaram bem rápido. Os professores adoravam encher a gente de trabalhos enormes e redações complexas e viver de verdade era para poucos. Eu não estava entre esses poucos, pode ter certeza. Quadribol, trabalhos, monitoria... Era tanta coisa para fazer. Eu me sentia um pouco sobrecarregado até.

Mas aí eu olhava para Lily e a via varar noites estudando Animagia e feitiços de cura para primeiro socorros, lidando com montes de relatórios dos monitores, aulas extras para ajudar Mary com herbologia, dormindo pouco e, ainda assim, firme e forte, sempre sorrindo e ajudando todo mundo pelo caminho. Aí eu tinha a completa certeza que eu reclamava demais.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas. E as semanas se transformaram em um mês, para ser exato. Novembro passou num piscar de olhos e Dezembro entrou, deixando a gente bem à vontade para pedir férias.

- Eu estou tão cansada. – Lily suspirou, se jogando no sofá do nosso salão comunal, bem ao meu lado.

- Eu imagino. – sorri, fechando meu livro de poções. – Você quase não dorme.

- Três horas são tudo que eu preciso. – ela sorriu também.

- Se eu dormisse três horas por noite, seria um vegetal. – observei, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça no meu colo.

- Você poderia ser um rabanete. – ela falou, divertida.

- Engraçadinha. – deitei a língua para ela e acariciei sua cabeça. – Cenoura e tomate estariam pau a pau na competição, se você fosse o vegetal em questão. – ela riu, suave.

- Melhor do que um rabanete.

- Oh meu Deus. – eu fiz uma cara fingida de sofrimento. Ela riu mais um pouco.

- Tudo bem, você poderia ser um chuchu, então.

- Chuchu, Lily? – eu fiquei indignado.

- O que há de errado com um chuchu, Jay?

- Chuchus não têm graça! – eu retruquei, parando de fazer carinho na cabeça dela.

- Sempre achei que chuchu fosse um apelido carinhoso. – ela tentou se justificar e pegou a minha mão, colocando de volta no cabelo dela.

- Não é. – eu fiz bico, voltando a enroscar os dedos no emaranhado vermelho. – Pensa comigo: chuchu não tem gosto de nada, é aguado e é sem-graça!

- Olhando por esse lado... – ela fez uma careta. – Eu sempre achei que fosse exatamente porque chuchu não tem a mínima graça que é tão perfeito. – eu franzi o cenho, sem entender. – Quer dizer, quem gosta de chuchu, gosta de chuchu exatamente como ele é. Não precisa parecer maravilhoso, nem ter a textura perfeita, nem o cheiro mais gostoso do mundo... Pode ser aguado. Não importa. Chuchu é perfeito por ser imperfeito.

Ei, Lily, esquece o que eu disse, _eu quero ser o seu chuchu!_

- É uma teoria interessante. – eu comentei, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo dela no meu dedo e levantando, para depois soltar.

- Eu tenho boas teorias sobre tomates também, quer ouvir?

* * *

- Esse final de semana em Hogsmeade. – Sirius sorriu, apontando para mim, Remus, Peter, Lily e Alice.

- Eu vou com Frank.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Alice, desgrude dele só para as compras de Natal! – Sirius esbravejou, tacando uma bolinha de pergaminho nela.

- Sabe, Sirius, você tem razão. – ela tacou a bolinha de volta. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês para escolher o presente dele.

- Que seja, mulher, só desgrude. – ele falou e nós rimos.

Eu e Lily olhamos um para o outro, divertidos, quando Alice estirou a língua para Sirius e cruzou os braços, indignada.

- Vocês já fizeram suas listas? – Lily perguntou.

- Lista? – Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É, Six, aquele monte de itens organizados, sabe? – ela ironizou.

- Eu sei o que é uma lista, Red. – ele bufou. – Eu só quero saber para quê.

- É bem óbvio, Padfoot. - Remus respondeu. – A lista de presentes que você pretende comprar e para quem.

- Eu não preciso de listas. – ele reclamou.

- Ah, claro, aí eu vou acabar ganhando um rocambole, no lugar do Wormtail. – eu ri.

- Reclame mais uma vez e nem um rocambole trocado você ganhará. – Sirius disse, entre risos.

- Sua lista tá pronta, Lils? – Alice perguntou, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso.

- Mais ou menos. – ela comentou. Será que ela vai comprar um presente para mim?

- Quem falta?

- Na realidade, é o que falta, Alice. – ela sorriu. – Não decidi o que vou comprar para o Sirius ainda. – ela olhou para ele, quase desafiando.

- Você poderia me dar umas passagens para as Bahamas e embarcar comigo. – ele piscou e ela riu.

- Eu estava pensando em te dar uma calcinha, na verdade. – ela falou, como se não fosse nada. – Tenho uma verde rendada. Aposto que é diferente de todas as que você tem na coleção.

Se eu estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, teria engasgado. Era como se o ar faltasse e eu não podia dizer nada, porque eu não era nada – além de amigo – dela. E, de repente, como se Sirius tivesse acordado do transe, assim como todos nós, ele sorriu, malicioso.

Mas foi no exato momento que ele abriu a boca para retrucar, que Lily caiu na gargalhada.

- Você não estava realmente pensando que eu te daria uma calcinha, não é?

Bom, pensando melhor, se ela desse uma calcinha para ele, eu roubaria.

* * *

**N.A.: **Oláááá!  
Muito obrigada por todo o apoio, meninas! Foi muito importante para mim. Meeesmo!  
Eu sei que este capítulo não é um dos melhores e mais bem escritos, mas foi o que saiu mais próximo do que era antes.  
Espero que vocês gostem!

Obrigada a **Mila Pink, Sophie Malfoy, Layla Black** (que bom que você gostou, Layla! Fico muito feliz!), **Zix Black** (Ele não seria o Sirius se não fizesse esse tipo de coisa!), **Gabriela(.)Black, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Senhora Black **(Six merece castigo, mesmo!. Algeme ele na cama! hahaha E Obrigada mesmo pelo elogio e pelo apoio!), **Sally Ride, Ani Savioli, Lady Te, Bih Portela, Alice Dreamer, Dani Prongs, Karinne S, Yela, Meguxa, Mah Prongs, Dessa Carol Potter Clearwater, Vanessa S., Alee Bastos. _Vocês foram ótimas. Obrigada pelo apoio e por terem deixado review no outro capítulo. Beijo especial para vocês._**

Obrigada também a todos que vem favoritando a fic. É muito legal ver que vocês estão gostando das minhas loucuras. haha

Beijos,  
Nah


	18. Eu aposto um beijo que você me quer

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Eu aposto um beijo que você me quer**

_Eu te desafio a fazer isso de novo_

Véspera de Natal: é claro que nós estávamos comemorando! Aliás, a gente nunca precisou de um motivo pra comemorar alguma coisa.

- Cara, isso é muito gostoso! – Sirius dizia, enquanto mastigava o quinto cupcake de chocolate, quase entrando em êxtase.

Peter ria abertamente, enquanto comia o seu próprio bolinho. Remus se divertia comendo delícias gasosas e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores intercalados. Mais tarde, nós seríamos agraciados com os _terríveis_ gases dele. E quando eu digo _terríveis_, eu realmente quero dizer com cheiro de ovo podre e feijão estragado.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Lily entrou na sala comunal dos monitores, com uma expressão cansada. Era a expressão zumbi-vegetal de sempre.

- Engordando! – Wormtail sorriu e jogou um sapo de chocolate para ela.

- Delícia! – ela sorriu e mordeu a cabeça do sapo, antes que ele fugisse. – Alguém quer trocar Morgana? Já tenho umas cinco dela. – mostrou-nos a figurinha.

Lily se sentou entre mim e Padfoot no sofá, muito mais perto de mim do que dele, e eu quase não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Tá. Doces. – ela disse pausadamente, mastigando o restante do sapo. – Onde estão as bebidas, meninos? – ela sorriu, maliciosa, olhando para mim e Sirius.

- Oh, Lily, você me descobriu. – pisquei para ela e a puxei mais para perto. Ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e eu sorri.

- Tá, e vocês não vão me convidar para a festinha? – festinha, Lily? Eu já estava fazendo a festa olhando pro seu decote!

Sabe como é, peitos. Minha paixão.

- Ainda temos um engradado de cerveja, Moony? – Pads perguntou, lambendo os beiços.

- Dentro do malão do Pete – ele respondeu, sorrindo amarelo para Wormtail, que pareceu nervoso. – O quê?

- Por isso o meu carregamento de bombas de bosta não estava entrando! – Moony sorriu abertamente e Wormtail bufou.

Minutos de conversa jogada fora se passaram e Lily não havia feito sequer esforço para levantar do meu abraço-colo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dos peitos dela, que subiam e desciam conforme ela respirava. Fiquei imaginando como seria poder tocar nos peitos de Lily Evans. _Claro que a barraca armou._

Tudo bem, Lily sempre ficava no meu colo. Quer dizer, não assim, no sentido literal. Eu quis dizer que Lily sempre deitava no meu colo quando estava muito cansada, lá pelas três horas da manhã. Ou antes de eu dormir, lá pela meia noite, só para gente conversar sobre qualquer coisa e ela desestressar um pouco.

Mas ela nunca ficava assim, meio recostada, desse jeito meio namorada, sabe?

- Tá aqui, família! – riu-se Pads, colocando dez garrafas de cerveja sobre a mesinha e reparando a minha concentração em não me mexer.

Lily alcançou uma garrafa e se concentrou em sacudir bastante.

- Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio? – ela perguntou, tomando um gole da cerveja e deixando uma gotinha escorrer pelo queixo.

- Duas verdades e uma mentira é muito mais legal! – Padfoot retrucou.

- Depende. – e pisquei para ele – Acho que verdade ou desafio é muito mais legal agora.

- Na verdade, eu prefiro jogar Snap Explosivo com o Moony. – Wormtail deu de ombros e Moony concordou.

- Seus medrosos – Lily provocou, tomando mais um gole da cerveja e depois se virando para mim e para Pads – Verdade ou desafio então!

Animados, eu e Padfoot pegamos uma garrafa de cerveja cada um e nos sentamos no chão, trazendo Lily conosco. Numa rodinha infantil, coloquei minha varinha no meio e avisei que se algum de nós mentisse, faíscas vermelhas sairiam e o mentiroso pagaria uma prenda.

Girei a varinha. Sirius e Lily. Ela perguntava.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade! - claro que ele escolheu a verdade. Do jeito que ela era louca, capaz de mandá-lo passear como um travecão pelo salão comunal.

- Oh... que pena! – ele mostrou a língua para ela. – Então, é verdade que você ficou com Monique Watson, enquanto ficava com Olive True?

- É.

- Six, você é um idiota. Ela gosta de você.

- Todas gostam, Lilith! – ela revirou os olhos e ele revirou a varinha. – Eu pergunto para o Jay-Jay.

Hum. Lá vem pergunta cabeluda.

- Verdade ou desafio, Prongs? – os olhos dele brilhavam de maldade. Claro que eu escolhi verdade. – É verdade que você não pegou ninguém desde que Cissy te contou que ia se casar?

- Não.

- Quem você pegou depois?

- Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- _Prongs não pegou ningué-ém! Prongs não pegou ningué-ém!_ – Padfoot começou, entoando como uma musiquinha irritante. Lily reprimiu uma risada e eu quase acertei uma azaração no cachorro.

- Eu fiquei com aquela... – eu ia dizer garota-da-calcinha-perdida, mas achei que Lily não ia gostar de saber daquela história. – Carmen.

- _Prongs não pegou ningué-ém! Prongs não pegou ningué-ém!_ – me lembrem novamente por que eu ainda sou amigo desse imbecil.

- Então por que a varinha não soltou nenhum fiapo vermelho? – provoquei.

- Gire a varinha, James... – Lily disse, divertida, ajeitando os cabelos num coque. Claro que eu dediquei alguns segundos para observar o modo como ela ficava incrível enquanto prendia o cabelo.

Eu girei a varinha com força. Queria muito fazer uma pergunta a ela.

- Sirius pergunta para mim. – ela anunciou, quando a varinha parou de girar e brilhou na direção dela.

- Hum... – ele fingiu pensar. – Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade, é claro.

- Você é virgem? – ele perguntou de uma vez só. Lily corou fortemente e quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

Oh meu Deus. É a hora da grande revelação. Eu não sei se vou agüentar ouvir isso. Controle-se, James, controle-se. Respire fundo. Conte até dez. Um... dois... três...

- Não.

Ok, morri, beijos. Padfoot pode ficar com a minha vassoura, Moony fica com todos os meus discos e Wormtail fica com todo o meu estoque de doces.

Lily girou a varinha, ignorando todos os olhares embasbacados que eu, Sirius, Remus e Peter lançávamos a ela. Ok. Ela não é virgem. Pense bem, James Potter, não existe nenhum problema. Ela é uma mulher experiente, então. O que você esperava? Tirar a virgindade dela na lua-de-mel? _Tolinho!_

- James? – Pads me tirou dos devaneios sobre a não-virgindade de Lily. – Sua vez. Você pergunta para ela.

- Verdade ou...

- Verdade. – ela respondeu, sem que eu terminasse.

- Poxa, ninguém vai pedir desafio? – Pads lamentou.

- Não até eu estar bêbada o suficiente. – ela deu de ombros.

- Não seja por isso. – Pads sorriu, malicioso e eu fiquei sem entender. – Moony, Wormtail, que tal escapar até Hogsmeade e fazer uma visitinha ao Cabeça de Javali?

- Bora! – Wormtail levantou, animado.

- Só se pudermos passar na Dedos de Mel. – Moony colocou a condição, sorrindo. – Alguém vai ter que alimentar vocês, crianças.

Os outros dois concordaram e eu e Lily nos encaramos. Era a minha vez de perguntar e eu estava tentado a descobrir quem foram os imbecis com quem ela transou. Os rapazes se despediram e saíram da sala. Lily se serviu de outra cerveja.

- E então?

- É... – pensei um pouco. Não era como se eu tivesse intimidade suficiente para perguntar a ela sobre o que ela fazia exatamente com os outros caras, mas ainda assim, eu podia perguntar outras coisas no mesmo nível. – Com quantos caras você já ficou?

- Uau, que direto. – ela riu um pouco, surpresa. – Seis.

- Só? – eu perguntei, descrente.

- Eu sou uma boa moça, James, não sei se você reparou. – ela fez graça.

- Não! – eu me apressei em consertar. – Não foi isso que eu quis...

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu. – William, Severus, Johny, Louis, Marco e Amos.

Oh meu Deus. Ela ficou com Severus Snape. Eu vou ter uma síncope.

Tudo bem, James, respira.

Você sabe que eles eram amigos e cresceram juntos. Nada mais normal. Ele deve ter sido um bom amigo em algum universo paralelo e aquele nariz não deveria ser assim tão grande também, porque... enfim. Respirei fundo, um pouco desconcertado. Queria perguntar que porra ela tinha feito com o Ranhoso, mas achei melhor ficar quieto.

Ela girou a varinha. Eu perguntava de novo.

- Desafio. – ela respondeu, antes que eu perguntasse.

Fiquei mudo. Chocado. Ela não tinha acabado de dizer que precisava de muito álcool para pedir um desafio? Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos brilhantes e desafiadores. Quer dizer, ela tinha pedido desafio e ela estava me desafiando a pedir que ela fizesse alguma coisa grande.

Eu deveria desafiá-la a me beijar?

- Eu desafio você a... a...

Lily se aproximou perigosamente de mim, eu fiquei estático. Quer dizer, eu sempre sonhei com ela assim tão perto por livre e espontânea vontade, mas agora eu estou parecendo um perdedor. Alguém pode começar a cantar aquela música pra mim? _"Soy un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't kill me?"_ Um perdedor! Eu sei, mas eu não conseguia evitar.

Mas eu conseguia sentir a respiração leve batendo no meu rosto. E pude observar cada pequeno detalhe do rosto de Lily, como se estivesse vivendo em câmera lenta. Meu coração bateu muito forte, quando ela ergueu a mão em direção ao meu rosto e me fez carinho na bochecha com o polegar, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Pela primeira vez, eu senti o verdadeiro gosto de Lily Evans. Ela era suave e forte ao mesmo tempo. Era doce. E os lábios dela eram tão macios, que eu poderia confundir facilmente com morangos doces. Ela entreabriu a boca levemente e eu a beijei com ternura, explorando todos os seus gostos.

Aos poucos, ela se afastou.

- Eu desafio você a fazer isso de novo. – sussurrei. Ela sorriu e eu me aproximei dela, sorrindo também.

- Você é um idiota, Jay, mas você definitivamente sabe beijar.

Nós nos beijamos de novo, mas eu cheguei à conclusão que cada beijo com Lily parecia com um primeiro beijo. É sempre diferente. E é sempre bom.

Ok, eu gostaria de fazer a minha dancinha especial da vitória e do poder, porque _Lily Evans me beijou_, mas eu ainda estou beijando Lily Evans...

_Ah, moleque! _

N.A.: E aí, meninas? Como foi o feriado? Desculpem a demora para atualizar.  
Aos poucos, estou reescrevendo e com tantos trabalhos de faculdade e trabalho da agência, está faltando um pouco de tempo para me dedicar a fic. Desculpem mesmo a demora!

Mas, enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews, pelos favoritos e pelas mensagens e por todo incentivo que vocês têm me dado. Vocês são ótimas!

Beijos especiais para **Lady Aredhel Anarion, Sophie Malfoy, Lady Te, L. Potter Cullen, Layla Black, Lola Prongs, Mila Pink, Bih Portella, Dani Prongs, Thaty**_ (hahaha... mistério!),_ **Alynx, Vanessa S., lilybraun, MayCosta, Gabriela(.)Black, Dm Tayashi, Senhora Black **_(HAHAHA! ADOREI ESSA! Vou usar!)_ e **Carolina Evans**.

E beijos para todo mundo!  
Nah


	19. A jura de amor fatal

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**A jura de amor fatal…**

_Tudo isso porque eu não sei fazer nada pela metade!_

Natal com Lily e os Marotos. Nada melhor. Ok, talvez se tivesse um pouco mais de sexo, mas, fazer o quê? Eu queria mostrar a Lily que as coisas seriam diferentes com ela. Eu queria mostrar que eu poderia ser o cara perfeito. O _cara chuchu_, sabe?

- Cento e cinqüenta. – Sirius sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Desculpe? – Moony perguntou, confuso, enquanto abria um embrulho amarelo-limão.

- Cento e cinqüenta calcinhas.

Eu gargalhei.

- A da Lily está aí? – perguntei, ainda rindo.

- Possivelmente. – ele sorriu, safado. – Vou empilhar todas as verdes e perguntar qual pertence a ela.

- Ela vai ficar louca da vida. – Remus observou, risonho. Eu só balancei a cabeça.

- O que sua mãe te deu de Natal, Moony? – Padfoot perguntou, ainda caçoando da cueca de elefantinhos de Peter. – Uma cueca de luas?

- Cala a boca, idiota! – Moony acertou Padfoot com um travesseiro. – Ela me deu um livro novo: Como Acabar com Seu Amigo Peludo em Três Dias. Estou louquinho pra testar.

- Puxa, cara, por que você não me disse que estava com problemas com o amigão? – ele adorava provocar. – Toma aqui – ele tirou um cartão de visita cor-de-rosa da carteira. Estranhei. – O nome dela é Débora Depiladora. Ela tira tudo rapidinho, você nem sente.

Eu, Peter e Sirius caímos na gargalhada. Remus corou fortemente e depois riu também, mas não sem antes arremessar outro travesseiro em Sirius.

- E você, Jay-Jay, o que ganhou da mamãe Potter? – Padfoot perguntou, ajeitando o segundo travesseiro sob as pernas.

- Uma vassoura nova... – dei de ombros. – Ela quer que eu ganhe a taça esse ano. – e tirei um embrulho de um metro e meio debaixo da cama. – Como se eu não tivesse ganhado as cinco anteriores.

Os três se uniram para ver a minha nova belezinha. Eu iria me acabar neste semestre. Mal podia esperar para estrear e me exibir para Lily. Tirei o embrulho e a Comet 240 reluziu.

- Olhem só o meu bebezinho – sorri, encantado.

- _Bebezinho_, Prongsie? – Sirius riu, escandaloso. – Sua bichinha!

Só me fodo. Só. me. fodo. Por que ele não pode deixar passar nada? A essa altura, Peter e Remus já estavam gargalhando também. E para tirar o foco de mim, olhei para Peter, maldoso.

- Pelo menos o meu _Bebezinho_ vai me ajudar a deixar a Lily louca por mim quando eu ganhar a taça... – sorri malicioso. – E você, Pete? Vai pegar gatinhas com essa cuequinha de elefantinhos que mamãe te deu?

O quarto explodiu em risadas mais uma vez. Amigos: a melhor coisa que você pode ter na vida.

* * *

- Você viu? Lily Evans e James Potter estão juntos... – eu entreouvi a conversa de duas garotas do quinto ano.

- É, eu nem acreditei... – a outra continuou.

- Ela vivia dizendo que ele era um idiota e tudo mais. Não dá pra entender.

- Ah, mas já faz tempo. Acho que eles já estavam começando a se entender no ano passado. Ela vive grudada nos Marotos.

- É, mas mesmo assim, é estranho.

- Deve ser a sina dos Monitores-Chefe.

Hogwarts está em polvorosa. Eu estou saindo com Lily Evans. _YEAH!_ Quem diria, não é? _Eu_ e Lily Evans. James Potter e Lily Evans. Estou com vontade de escrever isso por todas as paredes, por todas as árvores e qualquer coisa que me aparecer pela frente.

Uma vez fora do castelo, eu não pude evitar um sorriso quando vi que estava nevando o suficiente para uma guerrinha. Neve sempre me faz feliz!

Minutos depois, Lily apareceu, conforme tinha prometido a mim que faria, assim que saísse da biblioteca. E, pronto, lá estava eu beijando aqueles lábios carnudos e avermelhados novamente. Existe alguma regra que impeça um homem apaixonado de pedir a sua ruiva amada em casamento no primeiro dia de romance? Remus acha que vou assustá-la. Talvez ele tenha razão. Quer dizer, faz só um dia que ela me agarrou.

* * *

Quando eu pensei em pedir Lily Evans em casamento pela primeira vez, nós só tínhamos quinze anos. Ela detestava o_ meu jeitinho_ _doce_ e eu adorava irritá-la, só porque achava que ela ficava mais bonita vermelhinha. Claro que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira idiota. Eu só queria ficar com ela.

Eu tive que crescer muito para que Lily me notasse de outra forma, senão um babaca. Quer dizer, não que eu tenha deixado de ser babaca, mas... bem... eu _amo _Lily. E eu quero fazê-la feliz.

Mas, por enquanto, vou me contentar se ela disser sim, quando eu a pedir em namoro.

- Bom dia, Lil – cumprimentei, quando ela se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Jay. – ela me deu um selinho e se sentou ao meu lado, depois de cumprimentar os outros Marotos. - Ei, Six... – Lily cutucou meu amigo de eventuais quatro patas. – Você está bonitão hoje.

Como assim, Lily? Como assim você repara no meu melhor amigo? Alô, eu tô bem aqui! Sua traidora!

- Eu sou lindo, Lily. – ele sorriu, orgulhoso e ela riu. – Mas o que você quer? – Pads perguntou, desconfiado.

Pensando bem, se ela fosse ter um caso, definitivamente não faria isso com o meu melhor amigo, na minha frente.

- Você sabia, Jay, que o nosso amigo Sirius Black anda muito parado? Eu acho que ele está apaixonado. – ela começou em tom de chacota e eu ri.

- Ah é? – cutuquei também. – E quem é a pobre coitada?

- Não sei ainda. Talvez seja a princesa do Halloween.

- Não! – Sirius se apressou em dizer. – Claro que não!

- _Aham..._ – eu e Lily dissemos em uníssono.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois... – ele resmungou, corando.

- Oh, Sirius Black está corando! – Moony gargalhou.

- Odeio você, _Evans_ – ele murmurou para Lily e ela fez biquinho. – _Não é_ a Joanne. E eu não estou apaixonado!

- _Aham_... – de novo, só que desta vez Moony se juntou ao coro.

- Parem com isso, eu já disse! – Pads voltou a dizer e nós voltamos a rir.

- Não tem problema nenhum em se apaixonar, Pads – Remus consolou.

- _Eu não estou apaixonado!_ – ele retrucou.

- _Aham..._ – Wormtail se juntou a nós.

– Eu fiz uma aposta com a Marlene! – ele explodiu.

- Uma aposta? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- É. Ela disse que eu sou incapaz de ficar mais de um mês sem transar com ninguém. – ele fez uma careta de desgosto. – Hoje é o último dia, graças a Merlin.

Nós rimos e Remus provocou.

- E isso tudo é porque você quer pegar Marlene?

- Eu diria que ele não faria isso_ só _para pegar Marlene. – Lily sorriu enviesado e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sirius.

- Eu diria que é melhor você calar a boca, se quiser continuar viva. – ele resmungou entre dentes e Lily gargalhou.

- Você _me ama_, Six. – ela piscou. – Você _me adora_. – ela piscou o outro olho. – Não sabe viver sem mim.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão convencida? – ele perguntou e ela beijou sua bochecha, rindo.

Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto quando Sirius a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha também. Eu ainda fico com um pouco de ciúme, porque eu ainda não pude aproveitar muito e dizer que Lily é _minha_.

Mas, como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos, ela se soltou de Padfoot e pegou uma torrada. Passou geléia de morango e me entregou. Eu sorri. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente fazia alguma coisa carinhosa para mim, sabe? Uma coisa assim, bonitinha e tudo o mais. Do tipo namorada, sabe?

Então, eu percebi: os meus dias são muito mais felizes depois que Lily Evans entrou no meu mundo.

* * *

Eu estava confortavelmente abraçado a Lily, sentado no sofá da sala comunal, enquanto ela acariciava meu braço levemente. Me encantei com seu jeito carinhoso e que eu nem tinha idéia que era tão bom. Eu ainda ficava absolutamente encantado cada vez que ela sorria para mim e me dava um beijo doce. Mas tem horas que tem que haver diversão!

- Seu idiota! – ela gritou, rindo, enquanto eu a enchia de cócegas na barriga. – Pára!

- Não, não, não, mocinha! – eu brinquei, deitando a língua para ela, fazendo mais cócegas.

Descobri que melhor que vê-la nervosinha, era vê-la rindo. Gargalhando. Por minha causa. Me aproveitando do momento divertido, agarrei Lily pela cintura e colei minha boca na dela, num beijo brincalhão.

Como um beijo brincalhão, deixem-me explicar: ninguém mete a língua. É um selinho, onde as duas pessoas se atracando não param de mexer a cabeça e fazer barulhinhos engraçados com a boca. É o tipo de coisa que é tão ridícula que você só faz com a sua namorada... Ou com quem você quer que seja sua namorada.

- Eww! – Sirius se aproximou fazendo uma careta de nojo e com as mãos na cintura, como se fosse nos dar uma bronca. – Arranjem um quarto, vocês dois!

* * *

- Eu comprei uma lembrancinha para você... – sorri para Lily, com uma caixinha de veludo na mão.

- Eu comprei uma coisa para você também... – ela sorriu de volta. Meu coração se encheu de alegria. Não porque ela tinha me comprado um presente, mas porque ela tinha se lembrado de mim ao comprar.

Nós nos sentamos no chão do salão comunal, perto da árvore de natal, cheia de enfeites coloridos e neve enfeitiçada para cair sem parar, e eu entreguei meu presente primeiro.

- Obrigada. – ela murmurou, enquanto desfazia o laço vermelho e abria a caixa. – James, é... é lindo... – ela olhou para a correntinha de ouro com um pingente de chave cravejada com apenas um diamante delicado. Tinha um significado muito maior do que um presente de natal e eu esperava que ela entendesse o que a chave representava. – Mas eu não posso aceitar... – _oh, não!_

- Claro que pode. – disse, quase desesperado.

- Não, eu...

- Por favor, Lily, você não pode recusar um presente de natal. – retruquei, erguendo a sobrancelha, quando eu queria dizer: _por favor, não recuse o meu amor_.

- Mas James...

- Você não gostou?

- Claro que eu gostei, mas...

- Então, Lily, por favor, fique com ele. É um presente. – e ela pareceu se dar por vencida. Eu sorri abertamente. – Posso colocar em você?

Ela assentiu. Os olhos verdes ainda grudados na corrente, como se ela ainda estivesse pensando se deveria ficar com o presente. Eu retirei da caixinha e me aproximei para colocar o colar em seu pescoço. Lily ergueu os cabelos num coque com uma das mãos para facilitar e eu aproveitei para depositar um beijo suave na curva de seu pescoço, enquanto fechava a corrente.

- James, eu sinceramente não comprei nada sequer parecido com o que você me deu... – ela começou, sem graça.

- Eu tenho certeza que será o melhor presente do mundo.

- Você é inacreditável. – ela murmurou, enquanto me passava uma caixa de tamanho médio, vermelha, com uma fita dourada. Um embrulho típico de um grifinório.

Eu abri o presente com cuidado, me sentindo tão feliz quanto eu jamais me sentira antes. Quer dizer, talvez eu tenha me sentido mais feliz quando meus pais me deram minha primeira vassoura, mas eu devo ter sentido uma felicidade diferente, né? Quando eu destampei a caixa, os olhos de Lily brilharam em expectativa. Um papel dourado brilhante cobria mais um pouco o que eu tinha ganhado e eu retirei com mais cuidado ainda.

- São dois presentes. – Lily explicou, quando eu finalmente tirei o papel dourado. – Achei que seria interessante, porque nós temos uma... hã... coisa diferente, não é?

Eu assenti, parecendo uma criança. Ela sorriu. Peguei o embrulho vermelho e abri. Era uma caixa com uma coleção deliciosa de doces variados da Dedos de Mel: delícias gasosas, alcaçuz, chiclete baba-bola, sapos de chocolate e nougats.

- Que gostoso! – comentei, com a boca cheia de alcaçuz.

- Oh, depois você come! – ela riu. – Abra o outro.

- Certo.

Voltei a olhar para a caixa. O outro embrulho era grande e quadrado. Desencantado com a idéia de que fosse um livro, eu abri o embrulho dourado.

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. ERA O LP NOVO DO PINK FLOYD! Pulei sobre Lily, derrubando-a no chão e enchendo seu rosto de beijos

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado!

- Por nada. – ela riu.

- Sério. Pink Floyd... Lilith...

- Eu achei que você fosse gostar.

- Gostar? Eu adorei. – e sorri de novo, saindo de cima dela, e puxando-a para cima de mim. Beijei seus lábios com vontade. - Eu te amo... – escapou.

E então, o derradeiro fim, a jura de amor fatal, a PORRA DA JURA DE AMOR! Merda, quantas vezes eu prometi a mim mesmo que não diria nada?

- Eu... eu preciso ir... – ela murmurou.

E sem que eu pudesse dizer mais nada, ela saiu de cima de mim e correu para o quarto, sem sequer olhar para trás. Parabéns, James, você conseguiu. Você espantou Lily Evans na noite de Natal. Já não era sem tempo.

* * *

Sirius, Remus e Peter tentaram me consolar quando eu apareci às três horas da manhã no dormitório deles, depois de tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Lily Evans.

- _Quer dormir comigo, Prongsie?_ – Sirius tentou, risonho.

Mas nem uma piadinha melhoraria meu humor. Depois de horas remoendo o que eu fiz de errado, eu cheguei à conclusão que eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Descobri que o erro não tinha nada a ver com o que eu tinha feito ou não. O problema era ela. Lily Evans era uma destruidora de corações.

- Sabe o que é pior? – concluí, quando Wormtail me entregou um copo de cerveja amanteigada. – É que _eu sei_ que ela me ama, mas é muito estúpida pra admitir.

- Você tem que admitir que é difícil pra ela. – Remus ponderou. – Vai contra tudo que ela sempre disse.

- Eu não ligo, Remus. – murmurei, irritado. – Pessoas normais não fogem depois de uma declaração de amor.

- Ela deve ter se assustado. – Wormtail deu de ombros. – Não é como se ela não soubesse, mas é diferente quando você diz.

- Ele tem razão. – concordou Pads. – Você deveria ter ido devagar. Ela é toda sentimental e complicada.

- Vocês vão ficar defendendo a Lily? É isso mesmo? – eu me irritei ainda mais. – Vocês são _meus _amigos!

- Claro que somos, Prongs. – Sirius se levantou e passou o braço sobre os meus ombros. – Por isso estamos te aconselhando.

- Não é como se eu precisasse de conselhos agora. – bufei.

- Imagina. – Remus foi quem disse, rolando os olhos.

- Ok, então. E o que você pretende fazer agora, veadinho? – Sirius e suas perguntas difíceis.

- Veadinho é seu cu. – retruquei. – E eu não sei o que fazer. – suspirei.

- Comece por não pressionar. – Remus tacou uma almofada na minha cara.

- Mas também não finja que não disse nada. – continuou Peter, coçando a cabeça.

- E saiba esperar. – terminou Sirius.

- Esperar o que?

- Pensei que fosse óbvio, meu caro Prongs. – ele assumiu aquele tom professoral. – Você vai esperar a adorável dama admitir que o ama.

- Eu não sei...

- Oh, sim, você vai. – ele tinha razão.

- _Merda..._

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: **Oláááá!  
Sério, não me matem por fazer o Jamesey-poo sofrer! De agora em diante, ele e Lilith vão se acertar aos poucos.  
Eu sei que é o sonho de qualquer uma ouvir uma jura de amor do Jay-Jay, mas vocês conhecem a Lily e sabem o quanto ela tem problemas com relacionamento. Mais para frente, eles se resolvem de verdade. Mas, por enquanto, estão construindo o amor, sabe, de verdade, para durar até a morte. E até depois.  
Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, ainda que James tenha tomado mais um chute no estômago... hahaha

Muuuuuuuito obrigada, como sempre, às gatas garotas que sempre deixam review, favoritam a fic e me fazem uma pessoa mais feliz! hahaha Obrigada: **Vanessa S., Sophie Malfoy, Lady Aredhel Anarion, lilybraun, Gabriela(.)Black, Mila Pink, Raquel G. Potter** _(obrigada, querida!)_,** Lola Prongs, Zix Black, Juh moony, Lady Te, lelezuda, Luu Higurashi Potter, Senhora Black**_ (hahaha Isso aí, coloca o Sirius na linha! Mas, e aí, você tá melhor? Não dá muita bola pra ex. Águas passadas não movem moinho, como dizem por aí. Além do mais, se é ex, é porque não é bom o suficiente ;D)_, **Lola Potter Weasley e May Costa. **  
_  
Beeeijos,  
Nath_


	20. Ano Novo

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Ano Novo...**

_Vida nova (nada!)._

Ano novo, vida nova. É o que minha mãe sempre diz. Não que faça algum sentido, porque a vida não recomeça como um ano. Coisa de bruxa velha, acho. Mas, enfim, né... Mãe é mãe.

No banquete de Natal, que tinha sido um pouco antes de eu espantar Lily, Dumbledore havia anunciado um baile de Ano Novo. Acontecia todos os anos, mas nós comparecemos a apenas um, no quarto ano, quando aquilo ainda era uma novidade excepcional e cheia de garotas bonitas... digo, de boas oportunidades.

Depois que percebemos que era só mais um baile, perdeu a graça. Quer dizer, a gente fazia festas muito melhores, com bebida de verdade liberada e tudo o mais. Mas este ano era diferente. Eu iria com Lily. Tudo bem que eu não tinha pedido e que a gente mal se falava desde o _pequeno incidente da jura de amor fatal_ – é assim que eu chamo, não reclamem -, mas era uma tradição dos Monitores-Chefe.

Mesmo assim, eu iria com ela e aquilo me fazia sentir uma pontinha de felicidade. Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse fugindo de mim.

Quer dizer, eu ainda me sinto extremamente esquisito. É como se eu tivesse ganhado o melhor presente de natal da minha vida, e de repente, vem alguém, rouba meu presente e coloca uma pedra de carvão no lugar.

Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito determinada, resolvi fingir que nada aconteceu, até que Lily tivesse coragem – é, ela é uma grifinória, mas está se esquivando de mim desde... bem, vocês sabem, do _pequeno incidente da jura de amor fatal_ – e a decência de vir falar comigo sobre _aquele _assunto.

Pelo menos ela não me evitava descaradamente, sabem. Ela só agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se a gente nunca tivesse se beijado. Como se eu nunca tivesse dito nada.

Lá pelas quatro horas da tarde do dia 31 de dezembro, Lily nos deixou para se arrumar para o baile. Eu não tenho dúvidas de como ela estaria maravilhosa. Nós continuamos no salão comunal, brincando com gaivotas de pergaminho, Snap Explosivo e Xadrez Bruxo, enquanto conversávamos sobre as coisas mais idiotas possíveis.

Quase uma hora antes do baile, nós subimos para o dormitório para começarmos a nos arrumar. Pads foi o primeiro a tomar banho. Saiu quinze minutos depois, secando os cabelos com a varinha e vestindo um terno de risca-de-giz cinza chumbo, com camisa preta e gravata prata.

Moony correu na minha frente e trancou a porta do banheiro, enquanto eu pegava minhas roupas. Mais vinte minutos se passaram até que o lobinho saísse completamente vestido. Ele usava um terno caramelo, com camisa branca e gravata azul.

Corri para o banheiro antes que Peter roubasse a minha idéia. Quinze minutos depois, eu saí. Lindo e maravilhoso. Coloquei um terno preto, colete preto e uma camisa branca. Minha única dúvida era a gravata e eu acabei ficando com uma gravata rosa. Mas não aquele rosa de mulher. Um rosa másculo.

Isso existe?

Enfim...

Depois que Wormtail saiu do banheiro, vestindo um terno azul marinho, uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha com desenhos divertidos – a cara dele! -, saímos do quarto e eu fiquei à espera de Lily no salão comunal. Sirius me acompanhou, dizendo que gostaria de ver antes de mim e de todo mundo se a ruiva estava mesmo bonita.

Oito e quinze da noite, a porta do quarto dela se abriu. Meu coração deu um pulo e Sirius tampou meus olhos, brincando. Fiquei nervoso, é claro, e tentei me livrar das mãos dele, mas não consegui.

Aliás, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era escutar o salto de Lily batendo contra o chão a cada passo que ela dava e eu podia ter certeza de que ela estava sorrindo, quando ela cumprimentou Pads.

Ele assoviou.

- Uau. – ele disse, ainda sem me deixar enxergar. – Você está linda, _corazón._

- Obrigada, _cariño._ – ela respondeu e ele me soltou. – Você está perfeito, como sempre.

Sem tempo de reclamar do Sirius _perfeito-como-sempre_ Black (blergh!) eu olhei para Lily. Meu queixo caiu. Sério. Caiu. Ela não estava linda, como ele disse. Ela estava maravilhosa. Perfeita. Deusa.

Lily estava usando um tomara que caia rosa bem claro, quase cor da pele, que ia até seus tornozelos, com um recorte incrível nas pernas, mas que ficava meio coberta pela segunda parte do vestido. Bom, eu não sei explicar direito, mas a segunda parte do vestido era um tecido transparente e com alguns brilhinhos, que dava um charme especial. A cintura estava marcada por um cintinho fino preto e ela usava sandálias pretas de salto. Ela estava incrível, com os cabelos soltos e caindo de um jeito super sexy e...

- Pare de babar, Prongs! – Padfoot me cutucou. Mas simplesmente não tinha como não babar.

- Você está maravilhosa... – murmurei para Lily, antes de oferecer meu braço.

- Obrigada... – eu pude perceber que ela corou e sorri. – Você está muito...

- Então, Prongs, você vai dividir Lily comigo. – CLARO que Padfoot tinha que interromper. CLARO. Ele pegou o outro braço dela e nós saímos em direção ao Salão Principal.

Quando chegamos às grandes portas, Padfoot se despediu de Lily com uma reverência exagerada e um beijo em sua mão. Deu um tapa no meu ombro e sorriu abertamente, como quem diz "Vá em frente, cara!".

Sozinhos, eu voltei a olhar para Lily, que estava ajeitando o vestido um segundo antes das portas se abrirem e de sermos anunciados. Nós, assim como os outros monitores, abriríamos a festa. Mas nós dançávamos primeiro. A primeira valsa.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans! Monitores-Chefe de Hogwarts! – a voz amplificada de Dumbledore invadiu nossos ouvidos. Lily abriu um sorriso divertido para mim. Eu a imitei.

Nós nos posicionamos no centro da pista de dança, marcada por um círculo vermelho brilhante. Coloquei minha mão na cintura de Lily e ela colocou a mão sobre o meu ombro. Juntamos nossas mãos. Os outros monitores foram anunciados, mas eu só conseguia olhar para ela. E fiquei feliz quando ela não desviou o olhar nem por um segundo. Aquele verde intenso me fazia pegar fogo por dentro...

- Um, dois, três... – ela contava baixinho, olhando para mim, enquanto eu a guiava com facilidade.

- Um, dois, três... – eu murmurei de volta, sorrindo. – Você está linda.

- Você está lindo também... – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Um, dois, três...

- Você não precisa contar, se relaxar... Nós dançamos bem no Halloween.

- Era diferente. Não era valsa. Era só... – ela suspirou. - Eu não sei valsar. Se eu pisar no seu pé, não reclame. – ela advertiu, ficando mais leve e me deixando trazê-la mais para perto.

- Você não vai pisar.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você.

- A menos que você queira... – me apressei a completar, um pouco preocupado.

- Eu não quero. – ela riu um pouco. – Mas eu não sou boa com danças assim, contadas, compassadas demais.

- E em que tipo de dança você é boa?

- Ballet.

- Você deve ser incrível dançando ballet, Lilith. – murmurei, rouco, bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Eu sou.

- Você está ficando tão modesta quanto o Padfoot. – e eu pude sentir o sorriso dela. – E quanto a mim também, é claro. – ela riu.

- Você é bom com quadribol, eu sou boa com ballet. Simples assim. – ela respondeu, enquanto nos afastávamos para o saltinho.

- Você tem razão. – assenti. – Mas quero ver para crer. – e pisquei, antes que ela voltasse para perto.

- Um dia, talvez.

- Um_ talvez_ ainda é melhor do que nada...

Ela não disse nada, mas eu simplesmente não podia parar de sorrir. Quando a música acabou, nós nos retiramos da pista de dança e fomos nos sentar com os Marotos e suas _recém-adquiridas_ acompanhantes.

Wormtail me ofereceu ponche e eu entreguei para Lily. Ela recusou e eu acabei tomando bem rápido. Enquanto os outros conversavam, eu e Lily permanecíamos em silêncio. Ela parecia incapaz de olhar para mim e eu parecia incapaz de _parar_ de olhar para ela.

Observei com inveja quando Padfoot a tirou para dançar e tomei mais ponche, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Lily parecia tão à vontade com Sirius, que eu me sentia incomodado. O pior de tudo é que eu nem entendia como eles haviam se tornado tão amigos.

Cheio de tanto ciúme, me levantei e resolvi ir pro salão comunal da Grifinória. Lá eu teria tempo para pensar e, principalmente, não teria que ver a garota dos meus sonhos nos braços do meu melhor amigo.

* * *

- Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, Prongs!

- Eu não estou agindo como uma criança mimada, Moony. – retruquei irritado. – Só cansei da festa.

- A festa mal começou. – eu bufei e ele me ignorou, continuando a falar. - Você está com ciúmes.

- Não estou.

- Pare de ser idiota, James. – eu lancei um olhar furioso na direção de Remus, mas ele não se intimidou. – Eu entenderia se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, cara. Mas é o Padfoot. E é só uma dança.

- Me deixa em paz, Moony! – gritei.

- Só se você voltar para a festa comigo. – ele cruzou os braços.

- Não vou voltar.

- Então vou ficar aqui te atazanando, meu caro chifrudo.

Bufei.

Afinal de contas, ele estava certo. Era só o Sirius. Ele não passaria por cima dos meus sentimentos só para ficar com Lily por uma noite. Mas a amizade deles me incomodava. Enquanto eu passei anos para conseguir um acordo de amizade – que, diga-se de passagem, só existiu por causa dele -, ele conseguiu conquistar a confiança de Lily numa detenção. Numa _detenção!_

Bufei de novo. Remus me encarou, com cara de quem vai rir. Eu olhei para ele e sorri. Seria mesmo muita idiotice passar o Ano Novo sozinho, por um ciúme bobo.

- Vamos. – murmurei, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

* * *

Quando voltamos à mesa, Lily e Sirius ainda não tinham voltado. Wormtail já parecia bêbado, mas ele soube dizer que os dois não estavam mais juntos. Olhei ao redor. A festa não estava tão cheia assim e eu podia procurar por Lily com calma.

Avistei os cabelos ruivos perto do bar e fui até lá. Só conversar. Fingir que não senti ciúme. Reparei que ela estava conversando com mais duas mulheres, mas não conseguia ter certeza se eram Alice ou Mary ou Marlene, então demorei mais tempo para me aproximar e entreouvi o que elas diziam.

- Sirius está maravilhoso, não está? – definitivamente era Marlene.

- Está. – Lily respondeu. – James não está nada mal também.

- Ora, Lily, pare de ser boba. – Alice interrompeu. – James está _muito_ bonito.

- Está. – ela sorriu. As outras duas riram, o barman finalmente apareceu. – Um _Cosmopolitan_, por favor.

Que bom saber que elas falam de mim! Sem querer mais ouvir a conversa das mulheres na surdina, me aproximei. Alice sorriu ao me ver, ela estava meio de lado, voltada para a direção de Lily. Eu fiz um sinal de silêncio e ela continuou falando, como que para distrair Lily, enquanto eu me aproximava ainda mais.

Colocando as mãos nos olhos de Lily, como uma venda, pedi que as duas amigas dela nos deixassem a sós.

- Adivinha quem é. – murmurei rouco no ouvido dela.

- James. – ela sorriu e eu tirei as mãos, me apoiando no balcão e pedindo um uísque de fogo ao barman que trazia o _Cosmopolitan_ de Lily.

- Poxa, estava tão fácil assim? – deixei um muxoxo escapar.

- Eu diria que você tem uma voz muito característica...

- Eu devo me orgulhar disso? – me aproximei, voltando a falar no ouvido dela. Pude perceber um arrepio percorrer sua nuca.

- Deve... – ela murmurou de volta.

- Quer dançar? – beijei sua bochecha, suavemente, antes de me afastar e tomar um gole do uísque.

- Vamos. – ela bebeu o restante da bebida cor-de-rosa dela e eu estendi a mão, num convite silencioso para que ela me acompanhasse.

A música não era agitada. Era um rock gostoso. Não chegava a ser uma balada romântica. Era perfeito para dançar a dois e se deixar envolver. E naquele momento tudo que eu queria envolver Lily.

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. O jeito como ela dançava, sorria e falava qualquer coisa ao meu ouvido me deixava encantado. Sem perceber nós dançávamos cada vez mais perto um do outro. Talvez porque a pista estivesse tão cheia que fosse impossível não esbarrar um no outro, ou talvez porque eu não conseguisse passar um minuto sem sentir sua pele encostando na minha e fizesse isso sem querer.

Lily se virou de costas pra mim e eu coloquei a mão na cintura dela, enquanto dançávamos colados, de um jeito gostoso. Eu conseguia sentir seu perfume de baunilha e me embriagar com ele. Sem pensar muito, eu a virei para mim. Nós estávamos perfeitamente encaixados, sentindo a música, ela estava de olhos fechados, sorrindo... eu não pude resistir.

Encostei os lábios nos dela, suave, e ao que me pareceu uma eternidade, o sorriso dela diminui e ela me beijou de volta. Apoiei uma mão em sua nuca e subi a outra da cintura para suas costas. Era como se o mundo ao nosso redor tivesse desaparecido. Lily encaixou uma de suas mãos no meu pescoço e a outra bagunçou ainda mais o meu cabelo.

Aos poucos, aprofundei o beijo mais e mais, passeando com as mãos pelas costas dela, chegando até a nuca e voltando para a cintura. Ela decidiu brincar também e começou a me arrepiar, só de encostar as unhas na minha nuca. Quando nos separamos, eu sorri, feliz. E fiquei mais feliz ainda quando ela sorriu de volta e selou meus lábios, antes de voltar a dançar.

A música que se seguiu era um pouco mais agitada. Lily pegou a minha mão e começou a pular e rir.

- Eu preciso de mais uma bebida. – ela gritou.

- Eu pego! – gritei de volta.

Deixei-a na pista, dançando e sensualizando, para buscar seu _Cosmopolitan_ e um copo de energético para mim. Eu não queria ficar bêbado aquela noite. Estava tudo tão perfeito que eu não precisava de ilusões. Quando voltei com os copos, encontrei Lily dançando com Alice e Frank. Deus, como ela era perfeita! Eu não conseguia afastar esse pensamento.

Com um sorriso, me aproximei e entreguei a bebida à Lily, oferecendo meu copo de energético ao casal. Eles recusaram e nós continuamos a dançar e conversar. Alice sorriu ao ver Lily aceitar que eu entrelaçasse nossos dedos. Ela também torcia por mim. Isso era um bom sinal. Aliás, é sempre bom que as amigas da sua futura mulher gostem de você.

Algum tempo depois, Alice e Frank se afastaram, com a desculpa de que ela estava morrendo de dor nos pés. Lily e eu voltamos a dançar bem perto um do outro, aproveitando o ritmo de batida forte da música. Eu selei os lábios dela, antes de fazê-la girar e rir.

Nós poderíamos ser sempre assim.

- Poderia ser sempre assim! – eu gritei para ela.

- O quê?

- Nós dois! – expliquei, sorrindo. – Poderia ser sempre _bom_ assim!

- Poderia! – ela gritou de volta.

Quase pulei de alegria. Não esperava que ela concordasse. Puxei-a mais para perto e beijei-a com vontade. Ela correspondeu, puxando a minha camisa em sua direção. Cada vez mais louco por Lily, eu decidi que estava na hora de deixar o baile e fazer uma festa particular.

- Vamos sair daqui? – perguntei, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Espere os fogos de Ano Novo. – ela murmurou, inclinando o pescoço para o lado, dando a entender que não queria que eu parasse.

- E depois você vai ser só minha! – eu murmurei no ouvido dela, ao que ela riu.

- Veremos...

Depois disso, nós nos separamos. Os Marotos se uniram a nós. Peter um pouco mais alto do que deveria estar, pendurou-se em Remus e ria de tudo e qualquer coisa enquanto se mexia desengonçado, tentando dançar. Sirius fazia as danças engraçadas, rebolando e brincando com Lily.

- Aê, hein, Prongs! – Padfoot sorriu, me abraçando pelos ombros. – Mandando bem, cara!

- Obrigado, Pads! – sorri de volta, abraçando-o também.

- Gostei de ver. – Moony bagunçou meu cabelo e eu ri. A conversa fluiu mais um pouco e eu vi Lily dançar com Wormtail.

Era bonitinho o jeito que ela se dedicava a ele. Sempre carinhosa, como se fosse uma versão da mãe... Ela segurou a mão dele e o girou, arrancando risadas bêbadas, e ele a abraçou. Eu, Pads e Moony nos juntamos a eles. A minha família não poderia ser mais incrível.

* * *

- Dizem que dar um beijo à meia noite do ano novo dá sorte... – Pads comentou, quando já estávamos do lado de fora do castelo, esperando mais um minuto para a contagem regressiva. – Quer me beijar, Lily?

- O quê? – eu pulei e Padfoot riu, enquanto Lily meneava a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Brincadeirinha! – ele riu um pouco mais e me abraçou.

- Sai pra lá, seu pulguento! – retruquei, rindo um pouco também.

- Já vai dar meia noite! – Lily avisou. Padfoot me soltou e os elfos passaram por nós, servindo taças de champagne.

- CINCO – todas as pessoas presentes em Hogwarts gritavam, olhando para o céu. Alice e Frank se juntaram a nós. – QUATRO – Marlene apareceu também. – TRÊS – e Mary. – DOIS – e eu olhei para Lily. Entrelacei nossos dedos e ela sorriu. – UM! FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Abracei meus amigos. Era uma tradição: o primeiro abraço de ano novo sempre seria dos quatro. Todos juntos, selando a nossa amizade. Depois, abracei Sirius. Sabe como é, outra tradição, os melhores melhores amigos se abraçam primeiro. Depois de abraçar Remus e Peter, eu me virei para Lily.

- Feliz ano novo... – sussurrei para ela, quando nos abraçamos. Soltando-se do abraço, Lily me beijou.

- Para dar sorte.

- Impossível ter mais sorte do que estou tendo agora. – sorri. Ela me beijou de novo.

Lily Evans está na minha. Aham. Aham. Aham. Dancinha do poder! Aham. Aham. Ok, a dancinha poderia ficar para mais tarde. Eu só conseguia pensar em sair dali e sensualizar com Lily na pista de dança. Mas claro que eu tive que soltá-la para que ela abraçasse Padfoot.

* * *

Nós estávamos num corredor escuro, nos prensando entre as paredes geladas. Lily me deixava louco. Os beijos, os toques, eu mal podia me agüentar.

- Pára... – eu murmurei, não querendo parar de verdade. – Você está bêbada, _amor_...

- Eu estou um pouco. – ela confessou, continuando a beijar o meu pescoço. Apertei seu corpo contra o meu mais um pouco e ela arfou.

- Eu não quero que seja assim... – murmurei, erguendo seu queixo, para que eu a olhasse nos olhos. – Você não é qualquer uma. – ela sorriu, me beijando. Eu a afastei novamente. - Eu te amo, Lily, não quero que você esqueça o que aconteceu depois...

- Oh, lá vem você com _amor _de novo, James... – ela se soltou, parecendo irritada.

Eu não pude evitar um suspiro quando ela se foi. O que havia de errado com Lily? Por que amor era uma coisa assim tão ruim? Arrepiei o cabelo e passei a mão pelo rosto, cansado. Já estava na hora de ir pra cama.

* * *

**N.A.:** Olááá meninas!  
Desculpem a demora para postar, mas semana passada foi meu aniversário - dia 29/10, e eu aceito parabéns atrasados! - e eu simplesmente resolvi viver um pouco! hahaha Três comemorações, mais um dia de mesária, e na quarta-feira, eu não tinha nenhuma dignidade! hahaha  
Mas, enfim, aqui estou eu, com mais um capítulo de Leite com Canela.  
Este, particularmente, me corta o coração pelo final, mas eu gosto muito do decorrer dele, porque tem bastante JL action.  
Para o próximo capítulo, prometo duas coisas: mais rapidez e mais amor.

Muito obrigada a todas as lindas e queridas que sempre deixam review e favoritam a fic. O incentivo de vocês é muito importante para mim.

Beijos especiais para: **Gabriela(.)Black, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lola Potter Weasley, Sophie Malfoy, Luu Evans, J** (_esse Jay é muito amor mesmo, né? Mas ele anda levando muito desaforo para casa!)_, **Dani Prongs, Zix Black **_(eee! Que bom! Eu imagino o Sirius bem no meio! Tipo, se o James fizer algo de errado, ele vai ficar tipo "como você pode fazer isso conosco, Prongs?" hahaha)_**, Mila Pink, Anna Leal** _(então, eu acho que a situação é cabível, porque o Jay é quem está completamente apaixonado, por enquanto. Beijos!)_**, Raquel G. Potter **_(Uau! Obrigada, Raquel. Mas eu não sou a melhor, não! hahaha Temos muito boas escritoras pelo fandom. Silverghost, por exemplo, é minha preferida. Ela tem fics ótimas. E gosto muito de Juliana Montez também. Dê uma olhada! Beijos)_**, Lolipop's forever, Senhora Black **_(Sirius não tem vergonha na cara! hahaha Nem um pouquinho! Quanto ao seu ex, você só precisa mostrar para ele o quanto se importa. Tenho certeza que um amor não se acaba facilmente. E eu digo por experiência própria (; E você pode usar a review como consultório sentimental sempre que precisar, viu? Beijos)_ **e May Costa. MUITO OBRIGADA (:**

Até semana que vem!  
Beijos,  
Nath


	21. Guerra

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Guerra...**

_...de neve, né, gente!  
_

Aquela semana foi difícil. Não há muito que fazer em Hogwarts nas férias. Quer dizer, tinha Hogsmeade e tinha também quadribol, mas... Ok, não há muita coisa que _eu_ queira fazer. Os dias passaram bem devagar e as noites mais ainda. Depois do baile, Lily deu um jeito de nunca ficar sozinha comigo e, principalmente, de me evitar de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Quer dizer, por que é tão errado você dizer que ama alguém?

Pensem comigo: eu sou o sonho de qualquer mulher em sã consciência. O que não é o caso de Lily Evans, senhoras e senhores, não, não. Lily Evans é uma maluca. Uma maldita ruiva, com os olhos mais verdes e sinceros que eu já vi, o sorriso mais cativante e os peitos mais macios – eu descobri _naquele _amasso – que eu já pude sentir. Louca. É isso que ela é. Qualquer mulher adoraria que eu me declarasse. Mas Lily não. Aquela _louca._

Na lua cheia, nós saímos com Moony. Ele estava relativamente calmo, mas, ainda assim, eu consegui alguns machucados bem dolorosos. Jogado no sofá e me sentindo bem doente, eu fingi não perceber quando Lily saiu de seu quarto.

- Tudo bem? – ela murmurou, sem se aproximar.

- Tudo. – murmurei de volta, olhando pro fogo crepitando na lareira.

- Foi uma noite difícil? – ela continuou, parecendo querer puxar assunto.

- Foi.

- Quer conversar?

- Não.

- Posso ficar aqui?

- Se quiser... – e então ela se sentou.

O silêncio estava bem confortável para mim. O sono estava chegando aos poucos e eu não tinha vontade de me levantar para ir para o quarto, porque meu corpo estava realmente muito dolorido. Escutei Lily se levantar da poltrona. Onde ela estava indo?

Eu assumo que não queria conversar mesmo e que ainda estava chateado por ter sido rejeitado, mas não queria que ela saísse de perto de mim. Acordar de madrugada e ficar comigo na sala comunal mostrava que ela se importava, pelo menos um pouco, comigo.

Quando Lily voltou, me cobriu com um cobertor. Eu estava mesmo sentindo bastante frio e me senti bastante agradecido. Depois, ela retirou meus óculos e colocou na mesinha ao lado do sofá, e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Você está quente... – observou e depois colocou a mão no meu rosto, como se estivesse medindo minha temperatura. – Um pouco febril...

- Estou bem. – murmurei, querendo dormir.

- Você está muito machucado? – ela mordeu o lábio.

- Nada diferente do normal. – mentira. Eu estava morrendo de dor no ombro. Moony tinha ficado um pouco nervoso quando começamos a correr ao redor dele e eu empurrei Padfoot antes que Moony o atingisse. Acabei ficando no lugar.

- Posso dar uma olhada?

- Não, está tudo bem, sério. – murmurei, fechando os olhos.

- Vai, James, me deixa ver... – ela passou a mão pelo meu ombro. Eu resmunguei. – Você sabe que sou boa com feitiços de cura.

Me dando por vencido, suspirei e sentei no sofá. Com um pouco de dificuldade, tirei a camiseta e ela fez uma careta feia quando viu meus machucados.

- Está muito ruim?

- Sangue seco. – ela ainda estava fazendo careta. – O corte no seu ombro parece bem... fundo...

- Foi um pouco. – confessei, enquanto ela murmurava um feitiço e eu sentia o corte arder. – Está doendo...

- Eu sei. – ela retrucou como se estivesse falando com uma criança mimada. – Vai melhorar logo. – e continuou murmurando feitiços de cura sobre o meu machucado.

- Chega, Lily. – pedi, quando a dor estava mais forte do que eu podia agüentar calado.

- Quase lá, querido... – ela murmurou e continuou fazendo o curativo. – Pronto.

- Obrigado.

E depois disso, eu mal me lembro como cheguei à cama.

* * *

Acordei me sentindo enjoado. Meu ombro ainda estava doendo um pouco, mas não chegava nem perto do que estava quando voltei. Tateei meus óculos na mesinha de cabeceira sem sucesso. Eles não estavam lá. Me virando, percebi que não estava sozinho. Lily Evans estava deitada ao meu lado, toda encolhida, ainda que estivesse usando seu robe de lã.

- Lily... – murmurei, fazendo um carinho desajeitado na cabeça dela.

Ela resmungou e abriu os olhos, preguiçosa.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, coçando os olhos.

- Tudo.

- Bom. – ela se levantou da cama e foi rumo à porta.

- E você?

- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse alto o suficiente, antes de sair do meu quarto e ir embora.

Eu não me preocupei. A rebeldia dela era muito comum para mim. Ser rejeitado duas vezes era suficiente e eu não estava muito a fim de uma terceira. Suspirei, sem querer, porque essa é uma das coisas imbecis que a gente faz quando ama, e fui tomar banho.

Depois, decidi convidar Lily para tomar café da manhã, porque eu não sou nenhum mal agradecido e sei que ela cuidou de mim ontem e se preocupou em ficar comigo a noite inteirinha.

Bati à porta e ela abriu. Ela estava com uma cara péssima. Será que estava assim ontem, ou até mesmo hoje de manhã e eu não percebi? Bom, não é como se eu tivesse realmente olhado para ela ontem. E hoje eu estava cegueta.

- O que foi, James? – ela perguntou, com a voz cansada.

- Vim te agradecer.

- Já agradeceu.

- É, mas eu queria saber se você tá a fim de descer pra comer alguma coisa...

- Não, obrigada. – ela fez menção de fechar a porta, mas eu a impedi.

- Oh, vamos lá, Lily...

Como eu sou completamente irresistível, Lily desceu comigo. Não que ela tivesse muita escolha, porque eu tinha simplesmente agarrado o pulso dela e começado a puxá-la para fora do quarto.

Engraçado foi não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho. Lily soltou-se de mim quando estávamos perto da cozinha. Eu fiz cócegas na pêra e a porta se abriu. Lily sorriu. Ela ainda se encantava com aquela magia sutil que rodeava todas as partes de Hogwarts. Quando entramos, três elfos se adiantaram para nós, empolgadíssimos com nossa visita.

- Biscoitos de chocolate, torradas com manteiga bem quentinhas, um pão com queijo para mim e uma xícara de café com leite. Ah, e uma xícara de leite com canela para Lily, por favor, Dizzy. – pedi, sorridente.

- Que engraçado você se lembrar que eu gosto de leite com canela... – Lily comentou, sentando-se à mesa.

- Eu lembro de tudo que tem a ver com você. – respondi, com um sorriso. Ela corou.

- Me desculpe pelo outro dia.

- Tudo bem. – dei de ombros, tentando parecer despreocupado. – Eu não posso cobrar nada.

- Eu sei, mas não foi muito legal da minha parte...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os elfos apareceram com nossa comida e me apressei em enfiar um grande biscoito na boca, arrancando um sorriso de Lily. Não era como se eu me sentisse a vontade para falar do quanto eu tinha me sentido rejeitado. Como se tivesse entendido, ela tomou um gole do próprio leite, aquela coisa esquisita que ela gostava tanto, e mordeu uma torrada, esparramando farelos sobre sua calça jeans e pela mesa.

Com alguma conversa casual, nós comemos como se fossemos bons amigos. Melhor assim. Ela não estava preparada para tudo que eu tinha a oferecer e eu não queria quebrar a cara mais uma vez.

Depois do nosso _café da manhã_ – eram três da tarde -, saímos da cozinha direto para o jardim. Ainda estava coberto de neve e, como eu já disse antes, neve sempre me faz sorrir. Enquanto Lily andava, eu parei por um momento. Fiz uma bolinha do tamanho de um pomo e taquei nela. Ela se virou muito vermelha e eu achei que fosse levar uma bronca, quando ela começou a rir.

Sem que eu esperasse, ela se abaixou e pegou um montinho de neve e tacou em mim.

- GUERRA! – gritei, rindo, e ela saiu correndo.

Joguei mais duas bolas na direção dela, sem acertar. Na terceira, acertei o peito dela. Parecendo nervosa, ela fez uma bola maior do que eu pensei que ela conseguisse e jogou na minha direção. Claro que não acertou. Eu comecei a rir e ela pareceu ainda mais irritada. Quando ela tacou duas bolas de uma vez só, passando bem perto da minha cabeça, achei que fosse o momento de correr.

- JAMES POTTER, volte aqui! – ela gritou, risonha, enquanto corria atrás de mim.

- Você não me pega! – rebolei um pouco e ela acertou uma bola na minha bunda. – Ouch!

- Idiota! – ela riu.

Sem demora, eu contra-ataquei, tentando um _Head Shot_, porque sempre vale mais pontos! Lily corria, rindo, enquanto eu corria atrás dela, jogando muitas bolas em sua direção, sem acertar nenhuma.

Até que ela parou, resfolegando e rindo muito, provavelmente por eu não ter conseguido acertá-la. Rindo também, eu a puxei para um abraço e ela veio, encaixando a cabeça no meu pescoço e respirando rápido. Fiquei arrepiado, é claro. O poder que essa cabeçuda tem sobre mim chega a ser ridículo.

- Isso foi divertido! – eu pude sentir que ela estava sorrindo.

- Foi sim. – sorri também, aproveitando ao máximo o cheiro de banho dela, enquanto ela escondia a cabeça embaixo do meu queixo.

-_ HEAD SHOT!_ – escutei Sirius gritar.

No momento seguinte uma bola atingiu a minha cabeça. Lily ria descontroladamente e eu pude ouvir a risada canina de Padfoot, antes de soltar Lily e fazer a maior bola de neve já arremessada na história bruxa. Ok, exagerei um pouquinho... Com força, acertei o ombro de Pads antes que ele pudesse se esquivar.

- Veado! – ele gritou, mandando outra bola.

- Pulguento! – gritei de volta, desviando.

E quando olhei para Lily, eu pude ver uma bola vindo na direção do meu rosto e não tive nem tempo de desviar.

- _HEAD SHOT!_ – ela gritou, animada. Cenoura! – 50 pontos?

- Isso aí, _cariño!_

Os dois bobões continuaram rindo e eu não tive dúvidas, arremessei três bolas pequenas em cada um sem dó nem piedade. Falhei miseravelmente em todas as que foram na direção de Lily, mas acertei duas em Sirius. Minha vez de rir, pulguento!

Desviando das cinco bolas seguidas que ele mandou na minha direção, tropecei em Lily e nós acabamos indo ao chão. Ela por cima de mim, rindo como uma louca, com os cabelos fazendo uma coceguinha gostosa no meu rosto e me fazendo sentir tão feliz quanto eu nunca pensei que pudesse ficar com uma maluca tão próxima de mim.

Sem pensar, grudei meus lábios nos dela. Lily parou de sorrir aos poucos e retribuiu o beijo, com mais paixão do que eu esperava. Será que ela finalmente estava cedendo aos meus encantos?

Claro que Padfoot teve que nos atrapalhar acertando a bochecha de Lily. Ela rolou para o lado, sorrindo.

- Eu acho que ganhei! – ele gritou, maroto.

Lily me puxou para si, me beijando docemente. Não, Pads, definitivamente, _eu_ ganhei.

* * *

Praticamente congelando, nós três voltamos para o castelo correndo. Padfoot foi direto para o próprio quarto na torre da Grifinória e eu e Lily fomos para o nosso salão comunal. Ela se apressou em tirar o casaco logo que entrou e eu corri para perto da lareira.

- Você pode tomar banho primeiro.

- Nós temos dois banheiros. – ela observou.

- É, mas o banheiro que a gente divide é muito mais legal. – dei de ombros. – Tem uma piscina, ao invés de uma banheira. – ela meneou a cabeça.

- Você pode tomar banho naquele. Eu tomo no menor.

- Que besteira, Lily. – eu murmurei, deitando no tapete. – Nós devíamos tomar banho juntos.

Ela jogou uma almofada na minha direção. Eu ri.

- Brincadeirinha.

Lily virou as costas e entrou em seu quarto. Eu suspirei. Até quando Lily iria fingir que eu não tinha dito _nada_? Até quando ela fingiria que não sentia nada por mim, além de atração física?

- _Merda _– murmurei.

Ela estava acabando comigo. Essa coisa de vai ou não vai estava me deixando em frangalhos. Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu nem conseguia ser eu mesmo. Eu só pensava em Lily. Eu só pensava em tê-la comigo para sempre. Eu só pensava em quando ela daria o braço a torcer e me faria o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Droga, eu virei um idiota apaixonado.

* * *

N.A.: Olááá meninas!  
Me desculpem pela demora de UM mês para postar o capítulo!  
Eu sei, eu sou uma pessoa ruim, mas eu tive bons motivos: mini tcc. Agora eu sou bacharel em comunicação! Êêêêêêê!  
Além disso, eu andei fazendo coisas erradas e feias, das quais eu não me orgulho por aí. Lembram a coisa sobre a dignidade? Chegou a -10. Nem queiram saber o motivo. hahaha

Quero agradecer a todas as lindas e absolutas que continuaram lendo, me deixando reviews e favoritando a fic:** Mila Pink, Gabriela(.)Black, Deusa Potter, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lola Potter Weasley, Vanessa S., Dani Prongs, LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS, Lolipop's forever xD, Bih Portela, May Costa, Senhora Black **_(Eba! Obrigada! HAHAHA Ninguém deveria fazer isso com o Jay-Jay, mas Lily é realmente cabeçuda! Beijo)_ **e gisllaine farias.**

Sério, é muito legal ter esse incentivo de vocês! Ajuda em todos os momentos, mesmo que não sejam relacionados ao mundo virtual e fantasioso.

Falando em fantasia... GENTE, VOCÊS VIRAM O FILME NOVO? Adorei. Primeira vez que eu sai realmente satisfeita do cinema depois de assistir HP. ARRASOU! O que vocês acharam?

Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado deste novo capítulo e, agora, sem promessas falsas, sem churumelas, me comprometo a postar semanalmente até o Natal. Depois disso vou viajar e, provavelmente, só volte a postar depois do dia 15 de janeiro.

Beijos enormes!


	22. Ao infinito e além

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**Ao infinito e além...  
**

_Quase lá!_

- Prongs, sai dessa. – Padfoot deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas. – Você sabe que está bem perto de...

- Eu sei, Pads, eu sei. – interrompi. – Mas eu não agüento mais essa tortura.

- Não deve ser fácil. – Wormtail me defendeu.

- Não é. – murmurei. – Semana passada, nós estávamos bem. Ela cuidou dos meus ferimentos depois da lua cheia e nós nos divertimos com a guerra de neve, mas depois... Eu não sei. Tudo desandou.

- Você por acaso falou em sentimentos de novo? – perguntou Moony.

- Não.

- Eu não consigo entender! – Padfoot me encarou.

- Você poderia tentar falar com ela...

- Ela não se abre mais comigo... – ele retorquiu, desanimado. – Ela deve achar que eu te conto tudo que ela me diz.

- E não conta?

- Nem tudo, né, cara. – eu o fuzilei. – Mas tudo que é importante você saber, eu conto.

- Bem animador... – suspirei.

- Ué, Prongs, não é como se fosse fácil ganhar a confiança dela. – Moony defendeu Padfoot e eu assenti. Sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Eu sei. Eu não poderia simplesmente aparecer sabendo todos os problemas dela, de uma hora para outra.

- Você só tem que esperar ela vir até você, Prongs. – Wormtail aconselhou. – Ela gosta de você. Está na cara. Ela só deve estar em negação.

- E quando é que ela sai da negação e passa para a aceitação?

- Não tenho idéia. – Wormtail deu de ombros.

Eu ri um pouco e me levantei, pegando a mochila. A aula de Feitiços avançados começaria em poucos minutos e eu não podia perder.

* * *

- Lily, o que há com você? – eu entreouvi Mary perguntar.

- Nada, Mary, me deixa em paz. – ela retrucou.

- Você devia ser um pouco mais educada com quem se preocupa com você. – Mary resmungou, cruzando os braços.

Eu fingi anotar qualquer coisa que Flitwick estivesse falando e continuei escutando a conversa das duas.

- Mary, por favor... – ela fez voz de manha.

- Ok, Lily.

A ruiva suspirou e as duas permaneceram caladas até o final da aula. Mary saiu apressada, na frente de Lily, reclamando para Alice. Provavelmente ela devia estar se queixando de como tinha sido tratada, mas Lily não parecia muito preocupada. Ela guardou o material e caminhou sem pressa pelos corredores até a aula de Transfiguração.

Lily transfigurou o camundongo em um caldeirão perfeito, como McGonagall havia pedido. Mais tarde usaríamos o caldeirão em Poções avançadas, como ela ressaltou milhões de vezes, para que nós fizéssemos a tarefa com maior atenção. Lily saiu mais cedo da aula, por ter conseguido fazer a melhor transfiguração até o momento. Louco para ir atrás dela – porque ela estava mesmo estranha -, eu transfigurei o rato num caldeirão bom o suficiente para ser liberado também.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – murmurei para o Mapa do Maroto.

O mapa mostrava centenas de pontinhos, como sempre, e eu vi Lily no campo de quadribol. Estranhando um pouco, subi as escadas até o meu dormitório, largando os livros e o meu caldeirão reduzido sobre a poltrona do salão comunal que eu dividia com a ruiva. Vesti meu uniforme de quadribol e peguei minha vassoura, rumando em direção ao campo.

Claro que eu estava indo porque eu tinha treino, mas eu não posso negar que eu sentia tanta curiosidade em saber o que ela estava fazendo lá quanto eu tinha vontade de... er... deixa pra lá.

Montei minha Comet 240, animado, assim que coloquei os pés dentro do campo. O resto do time chegou pouco tempo depois e, logo, todos estavam no ar também. Lá de cima, avistei a cabeça ruiva de Lily, antes de mandar Jones liberar as bolas. Peter e Remus se juntaram a ela na arquibancada.

- Voe mais próximo das balizas! – gritei para Winston, nosso artilheiro substituto. – E abaixe mais! Você e a vassoura têm que ser um só!

Winston obedeceu, mas pareceu desequilibrado. Ele não conseguia voar rápido e perto das balizas sem correr o risco de bater ou passar no meio delas, descontrolado. Sirius resolveu se divertir e lançou um balaço na direção do cara, sorrindo e me olhando, maroto. Eu sorri de volta e aticei o cabelo.

- Balaço, Winston! – gritei. Ele desviou no último segundo. – Boa! – olhei para o goleiro. – Hudson, treine umas pegadas e uns passes com o Winston!

Voando um pouco mais baixo, conversei um pouco com Prewett, para que ele desse alguns toques ao artilheiro substituto de seu irmão. Fabian riu um pouco quando eu disse que Winston não era muito talentoso e que contaríamos com ele para comandar as jogadas.

Treinamos alguns passes: Sirius e Jones rebatiam balaços cruzados sobre a cabeça dos artilheiros, enquanto eu focava no pomo. Olhei para a arquibancada. Lily ainda estava lá e eu não pude conter a vontade de sorrir. Decidi me exibir um pouco para ela.

Fiz a Finta de Wronsky e pude vê-la se levantar da arquibancada para ver o resultado. Claro que eu estava bem. Nada me derrubava daquela vassoura. Eu era incrível.

* * *

Depois do treino, saí com Sirius, Remus e Peter. Já fazia algum tempo que não nos divertíamos por causa das provas, dos trabalhos enormes e dos treinos de quadribol. A final estava próxima, mesmo que estivéssemos só no começo do segundo semestre. Ainda tínhamos os NIEMS pela frente. Como não poderia deixar de ser, nossa final era contra Sonserina. Nós estávamos nos esforçando ao máximo.

Usamos a passagem da Casa dos Gritos, porque ninguém jamais pensaria em sair do Castelo naquele frio. O vento estava cortante e entrar na passagem nunca fora tão bom.

- Outro dia eu estava com Lucy Diamonds e ela me contou que o Pete, aqui, - Sirius abraçou Wormtail pelos ombros, risonho. – está saindo com uma colega de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Ah, é? – eu ri também, ao ver a expressão envergonhada do meu amigo. – Quem?

- Carol Kingsley. – Peter respondeu, corado. – Ela é legal.

- E isso me faz pensar, Prongs, meu caro... – lá vem. – Que você e a Lils estão mais distantes do que nunca.

- Eu deveria te mandar a merda agora ou daqui a pouco? – resmunguei, quando saímos da Casa dos Gritos, discretos.

- Talvez agora. – Moony opinou, antes de continuar. – Vocês não ficaram mais depois daquele dia?

- Não. – respondi, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Por que?

- Eu não sei... – Sirius começou, em tom de chacota. – Talvez porque a Red fuja dele como Grindelwald fugia de Dumbledore.

- ...se fuder, Black! – eu dei um soco no braço dele.

Sirius soltou sua risada canina e nós entramos no Três Vassouras. Rosmerta nos recebeu com seu sorriso acolhedor e seu decote generoso, como sempre. Sorrimos, os quatro, encantados com a garçonete. Às vezes, eu penso que ela usa essas roupas só pra nos seduzir e nos incitar a beber mais e mais. Quer dizer, pra gente ficar corajoso e dar em cima dela... Quer dizer, pra ela lucrar mais, se a gente beber mais... enfim.

- Muito frio lá fora, meninos? – ela perguntou, nos indicando nossa mesa preferida. O pub não estava muito cheio. Mais umas quinze pessoas, além de nós, no máximo.

- Congelando, Rosie – Sirius sorriu, tentando ganhar uma cerveja amanteigada de graça.

- Realmente, madame Rosmerta. – Remus sorriu também. – Não está nevando, mas o vento está cortante. - Rosmerta sorriu de novo.

- Quatro cervejas amanteigadas para esquentar, então? – ela perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Isso aí! – sorri, animado. – Das boas, Rosie.

- Como sempre, James! – ela se virou e foi para o balcão.

A noite seria longa. Eu voltaria mais louco do que Beedle, o Bardo, com os melhores escudeiros de todos os tempos: os Marotos!

* * *

Ok, talvez a noite não fosse tão longa assim. Sirius ficou bêbado muito rápido. Antes que pudéssemos nos dar conta, ele já estava no nível cinco, beirando o nível seis. Vocês sabem: nível seis é perda total. Moony e eu o carregamos de volta para o Castelo, com algum esforço, porque ele estava jogando todo o peso dele em cima de nós, já que não conseguia andar direito.

- Eu a-amo vocês!

- Nós te amamos também, Padfoot. – eu respondi pela quinta vez.

- Sééério, eu não s-sei o que seria de mim s-sem os meus amigos!

- Um Black comum. – Moony resmungou.

- Eu a-amo vocês, caras!

Foda mesmo foi atravessar a passagem. TRÊS homens se apertando num lugarzinho escuro, puta merda! E Peter não parava de sugerir boiolices e rir da gente. Rato de esgoto!

Quando finalmente alcançamos a torre da Grifinória e deixamos Sirius rindo à toa em sua cama, achamos que ele fosse dormir logo. Mas ele continuou conversando por mais algum tempo.

- Vocês sabiam? – ele começou, falando enrolado. – Bella casou hoje.

- Sabíamos, Sirius. – Moony respondeu, pacientemente, enquanto colocava seu pijama. – Eu não agüento mais ele repetindo isso.

- E o pior! – ele continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido. – Ela nem me convidou! Vadia!

- Ah, as feridas de amor... – Wormtail provocou.

- Amor é o seu cu. – Pads retrucou, parecendo subitamente menos bêbado. Olhei para Moony e ele sorriu amarelo. Um feitiço de sobriedade! Lobinho esperto! Devia ter pensado nisso antes.

- Vou dormir, caras. – decidi, checando o horário. Duas da manhã. E nós ainda estávamos na terça-feira. Amanhã seria um dia cheio. McGonagall avisara que nos orientaria para os NIEMS.

- Boa noite, Prongsie – Pads riu. – Pontudinho!

- Pontudinho! – Wormtail repetiu e gargalhou.

- Falou, Moon – sorri para Remus, que já ajeitava sua cama. – Boa sorte para você! – e pisquei.

- Merlin me ajude! – ele riu um pouco e eu saí do quarto.

Era hora de voltar ao meu mundo.

* * *

Fim de temporada de quadribol. NIEMS chegando. Estava tudo acabando. Logo, eu teria que ser um adulto de verdade. Em menos de cinco meses, eu deixaria Hogwarts para sempre e tudo que eu tinha vivido lá ficaria para trás também. E eu não posso negar que tenho um pouco de medo do que está por vir. Quer dizer, ninguém estaria protegido de Voldemort fora do Castelo, fora dos olhos de Dumbledore... Isso me preocupava. Não por mim, mas pelos caras e pela Lily.

Ela é nascida-trouxa e isso é assustador quando tem um louco tentando purificar os bruxos. Lily é corajosa, muito boa com feitiços e poções, muito boa em duelos e com magia defensiva, mas eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar no quanto ela corre perigo e como eu quero... proteger ela de tudo.

E eu tenho medo de nunca mais vê-la, depois que sairmos daqui e... Eu tenho medo que ela morra. Eu não seria capaz de viver num mundo sem Lily.

- Dumbledore gostaria de ver o senhor e a Srta. Evans depois das aulas, Potter. – McGonagall avisou, quando eu estava saindo da sala. – A senha é feijãozinho de todos os sabores.

- Estaremos lá. – murmurei.

Mas, voltando as minhas preocupações e tudo mais... Além de eu não suportar viver num mundo sem Lily Evans, eu não suporto a idéia de Voldemort estar lá fora, matando inocentes, exterminando pessoas queridas e destruindo tudo. Eu quero lutar contra ele. Eu quero vê-lo caindo daquele pedestal que todo mundo o coloca, porque ele é um tirano louco e poderoso. Aliás, por mais cruel que isso pareça, eu quero que ele morra. Eu quero que ele morra, pra nunca mais fazer mal a ninguém.

Na aula de Poções, Slughorn puxou o saco de Lily, como sempre. Um monte de elogios, de sorrisinhos. Às vezes, eu acho que o Slughorn é um velho tarado. Tá, tudo bem, eu só estou morrendo de ciúmes. Mas, porra, quem tem ciúme de um professor? Foco, James Potter, foco.

- Lily, você pode me ajudar com isso? – Sirius pediu, olhando pro caldeirão, um pouco confuso. – Eu não sei por que não está azul claro. Eu fiz tudo direito.

- Estranho, Six. – ela se virou para ele, pensativa. – Talvez se você desse uma volta para esquerda e depois duas para a direita... – Sirius fez exatamente como ela disse e a poção se tornou lilás, como deveria estar.

- Valeu, gata! – ele piscou para ela e ela riu, balançando a cabeça.

A aula acabou e eu estava só seguindo o fluxo no corredor, sem reclamar, escutando Sirius debatendo com Remus, quando o caos tomou conta, novamente. Quer dizer, Lady Murphy já tinha me dado umas férias e tudo o mais, parecia que o Sr. Murphy tinha finalmente conseguido controlá-la, quando eu escutei Mary MacDonald conversando com Lily, alguns passos à frente.

- Diggory soube que você e o James não estão ficando mais.

- E? – ela fez pouco caso e eu não pude evitar um muxoxo.

- Você sabe. Ele ainda tem aquela paixãozinha por você. – Lily riu.

Meu mundo caiu e eu não estou cantando Maysa. _Lily riu_. Lily riu com a possibilidade de voltar a sair com Amos Diggory. Olá, Lady Murphy, olá caos. Eu não senti a falta de vocês. Tô na merda, beijos.

- Depois do que ele fez, Mary, diga a ele que eu vou me casar com James. – as duas riram.

Ok, vocês ouviram, ela disse que vai se casar comigo. Me deixe correr até a joalheria mais próxima e comprar o anel perfeito.

- É mesmo, Lily? – Sirius se intrometeu na conversa delas, risonho. – Quer dizer que você vai se casar com o Prongsie? Posso ser o padrinho?

Lily corou forte e Sirius explodiu em gargalhadas. Eu corei também e ri um pouco dela.

- Ah, Sirius, cala a boca! – ela retrucou, sorrindo um pouco também, mas visivelmente na defensiva, evitando olhar para mim.

- Você não me contou nada! Me deixe ser o padrinho, Prongs? – ele pediu, olhando para mim, malicioso.

- Claro, Pads. – sorri e ele me abraçou pelos ombros. Eu me virei para Lily. – Você já escolheu o dia?

- O que? – ela franziu o cenho, desconcertada.

- O dia do nosso casamento, ué. – eu sorri, abraçando-a pelos ombros também.

- James, eu estava...

- Sabe, eu acho que noivos se beijam.

- Nós não somos noivos! – ela grunhiu, quase chegando ao tom púrpura.

- Eu aposto um beijo que você quer ser minha noiva.

Ela riu com desdém, mas resolvi ignorar. Eu estava louco de saudade dos beijos dela.

- Você está sendo arrogante. – ela murmurou.

- Não. Você está. – eu retruquei, me aproximando mais.

- Eu... – ela arfou.

- Você...? – nossos lábios se tocavam a cada palavra articulada. Ela continuou quieta. – Você não pode negar que sente mais do que atração, Lil... – eu murmurei.

- Jay, eu... – ela começou a ceder, fechando os olhos levemente.

- Só diga que quer... – eu incentivei.

Mas o pedido não veio. Lily não articulou mais nenhuma palavra. Ela não acabou com o espaço entre nós. E eu fiquei ainda mais frustrado.

- Esquece. – me afastei. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, abri um sorriso falso e me virei para Sirius. – Vamos embora, Padfoot. Temos que treinar. – olhei para Lily e ela parecia levemente desapontada, mas, porra, eu é que estou desapontado. – A gente se vê mais tarde. Dumbledore quer falar com a gente. – e sai.

Lily realmente sabe como quebrar o clima. Ela consegue me levar às nuvens e depois me jogar num abismo em questão de segundos. Eu acho que dá pra comparar Lily Evans ao caos. Num momento está lá, tudo certo, eu estou levando minha vida como uma pessoa normal e no outro, Lily vem e bagunça tudo.

E, olhem, lá está Lady Murphy, de braços abertos para mim, provavelmente esperando o momento de rir da minha cara. Merda. E eu pensando que ela tinha dado um tempo, finalmente. Quer dizer, será que não dá pra gente discutir a relação, Lady Murphy?

* * *

- James, que prazer em vê-lo. – Dumbledore sorriu e me estudou com os olhos, por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua. Eu sorri e ele me indicou uma cadeira. – Lily chegou há cinco minutos. Eu achei que vocês viessem juntos.

- Tive treino. Final de quadribol está chegando. – respondi, arrepiando o cabelo. – Acho que ela pensou que eu fosse me atrasar. – e dei de ombros. Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e convidou Lily a se sentar conosco.

Eu não vi de onde ela saiu, porque ela apareceu assim que eu pisquei e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu tenho um convite a vocês. – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Eu estou curioso. – comentei, tentando apressar Dumbledore. Ele pareceu não se importar.

- Vocês sabem que terão que encarar o mundo lá fora quando deixarem Hogwarts e ninguém está seguro. A guerra é real. Todos os dias, bruxos e trouxas são torturados e mortos. Muitos dos seus colegas já perderam familiares, já sofreram com as crueldades de Voldemort. – Lily prendeu a respiração. - Voldemort é muito poderoso e está ganhando terreno. Ele é talentoso. Seduz bruxos conservadores e preconceituosos com ideais de pureza do sangue. E ele tem muitos aliados, embora apenas os mais importantes sejam parte de seu círculo mais íntimo, os Comensais da Morte.

- Eu ouvi dizer que Você-Sabe-Quem seqüestra, tortura e até assassina aqueles que se recusam a se juntar a ele. – Lily disse, olhando Dumbledore com tanta curiosidade quanto eu.

- Primeiro, Lily, chame Voldemort pelo nome. – os olhos azuis do diretor cintilaram - Vocês não devem temer um nome. – ela assentiu. – E, sim, Voldemort tem técnicas de combate peculiares. Ele trava uma guerra psicológica, antes de partir para o ataque físico ou para os duelos. Mas, principalmente, Voldemort só mata pessoalmente aqueles que ele julga merecedores.

- Ele é louco. – comentei.

- Psicopata é o nome correto. – Dumbledore me corrigiu. – Ele não é capaz de ter sentimentos e é capaz de manipular quem quer que seja, em virtude de seus interesses.

- Por isso ninguém sabe quando ele vai atacar, não é?

- Isso, Lily. – Dumbledore sorriu levemente. – Ninguém sabe o que se passa em sua mente doentia, embora nós tenhamos conseguido evitar um ou outro ataque.

Eu e Lily assentimos. Dumbledore continuou.

- Em pouco tempo, vocês estarão vivendo a realidade. Vocês verão com seus próprios olhos a crueldade de Voldemort e dos Comensais da Morte. Sentirão na pele quanto perigo o mundo está correndo e o quanto é difícil suportar a dor e a perda. – Dumbledore falou, deixando escapar um suspiro.

- E não há ninguém lutando contra ele? – eu perguntei. Dumbledore sorriu.

- Há. A Ordem da Fênix. – ele respondeu.

- Ordem da Fênix? – Lily repetiu, como se perguntasse o que ele queria dizer.

- É a única resistência contra Voldemort até agora. – Dumbledore contou. – Vivemos uma batalha diária. Lutamos para salvar vidas. – e com um sorriso gentil, ele olhou de Lily para mim, com orgulho. - E eu gostaria que vocês lutassem conosco.

- Pode contar comigo. – eu disse, rápido.

- É bom saber do seu entusiasmo, James. – Dumbledore alargou o sorriso. – Mas vocês devem saber que o perigo é dobrado para os resistentes.

- Eu não acho que vá fazer alguma diferença, professor. – Lily se pronunciou e eu sorri, em concordância. – Eu quero ajudar.

- É bom saber do seu entusiasmo também, Lily. – Dumbledore sorriu para ela. – Mas não seria justo com vocês se eu não dissesse que sofremos. Somos a resistência, sim, mas somos humanos. Muitos de nós já sofreram torturas, perdas e já deram de cara com a morte. Muitos não resistiram.

Lily fez menção de abrir a boca, mas Dumbledore a calou com um olhar.

– Assim como a morte já cruzou o caminho de muitos dos meus companheiros, a morte pode cruzar o caminho de vocês. Entes queridos e amigos já se foram... – ele olhou de mim para Lily. – É uma guerra psicológica também.

- Estamos dispostos a enfrentar. – eu murmurei.

- Eu tenho orgulho de vocês. – Dumbledore falou. - Você, James, cresceu tanto. Mostrou ser um homem forte, maduro e é capaz de tudo pelos seus amigos. – eu senti um nó na garganta e Dumbledore se virou para Lily. - E você, Lily, é corajosa, sensata e é capaz de amar tanto como nenhuma outra pessoa que eu já tenha visto. É uma grande virtude.

Lily engoliu em seco e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Por baixo da mesa, eu procurei segurar a mão dela. Era engraçado perceber como Dumbledore nos conhecia sem sequer conversar conosco mais do que cinco minutos. Ele dá a impressão de saber de tudo.

- E eu confio em vocês. – Dumbledore sorriu.

Lily olhou para mim com os olhos brilhantes. Eu retribui o olhar e sorri. Nós nos viramos para Dumbledore.

- Aceitamos. – eu e Lily dissemos juntos.

- É uma honra, professor. – Lily abriu um sorriso.

- Eu não poderia esperar outra resposta. – Dumbledore sorriu também, as mãos entrelaçadas, os olhos brilhantes. – Sejam bem vindos a Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

**N.A.:** Oláááá!  
Eu gosto bastante desse capítulo. Representa um grau de maturidade um pouco mais elevado. Espero que vocês tenham gostado também.  
Estamos na reta final da fanfic e logo, talvez até mesmo antes do ano novo, o último capítulo esteja online.

Mais uma vez, eu agradeço a todos que vem favoritando a fic e deixando reviews lindas (:  
Eu fico mesmo MUITO feliz com tudo que recebo, com todo o carinho, críticas e incentivos. Muito obrigada mesmo, meninas. Vocês são incríveis!

Obrigada especial às lindas que deixaram reviews:** Lolipop's forever, Dani Prongs, Zix Black **_(Calma, que tá quase lá! haha)_**, Vanessa S., Aneleeh** _(Espero que continue gostando!)_**, Fehhh-chan, amandinhanews, Sophie Malfoy, Lola Potter Weasley, Anna Leal** _(Lily ficou com o James porque queria. Mas ela é um pouco idiota, quando se trata dele e não consegue expressar as coisas do jeito certo)_**, lais, Bih Portela, Mila Pink, Jujuh Black, MayCosta e Priscila** _(Wow, isso foi um pouco rude. hahaha... Pular tudo e ler só sobre os Marotos? Magoei. hahaha Eu sei que a Lily não é um doce o tempo todo - aliás, ela não é um doce com o James -, mas ela não é tão arrogante assim. Como o ponto de vista é do James, talvez isso fique um pouco difícil de perceber, mas eu tento escrever os momentos mais suaves e doces dela. Como exemplo, acho que as noites de conversas, a iniciativa de beijá-lo, cuidar dele depois da noite de lua cheia, a delicadeza com os meninos... E nesse capítulo tem alguns. Eu espero que você goste. Beeeijos!) _

Espero mesmo que vocês tenham gostado.  
Beijos grandes e até a semana que vem.


	23. She loves you

**Leite com Canela**

**Sinopse:** Lily adorava leite com canela. Eu jamais entendi o motivo. Até que ela me deixou provar um pouco.

**About:** J/L, como tudo que eu sei escrever. T, para garantir que eu possa escrever palavrões sem ter que me preocupar com criancinhas inocentes.

**She loves you **

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... __And it can't be bad!_

- Você acha que Dumbledore vai nos mandar em alguma missão, quando sairmos daqui? – Lily perguntou, quando estávamos sozinhos no nosso salão comunal, lá pelas onze da noite.

- Acho que sim.

- Deve ser muito legal.

- E perigoso. – comentei.

- Como se isso fosse alguma coisa para você se preocupar. – ela sorriu.

- Claro que é. – a diferença é que eu me preocuparia com _ela_, não comigo.

- Você nunca segue regras, James.

- O que isso tem a ver com regras, Lily?

- Bom, sei lá. Deve ter alguma coisa a ver com você não se preocupar com os perigos que não obedecer às regras oferecem.

- Não. – eu ri. – Desobedecer às regras tem a ver com diversão. Nenhuma dessas regras idiotas de Hogwarts são tão importantes. Quer dizer, tem aquelas sobre a floresta proibida, mas não são muito válidas. – ela sorriu. – Mas o que você acha que a gente vai fazer? Será que Dumbledore vai nos mandar pra algum lugar distante e eu vou ter a chance de te agarrar, sem medo de que você possa fugir?

- James! – ela ralhou e eu ri. – Eu não fujo de você.

- Não exatamente. – concordei. – Na realidade, você foge do que eu sinto por você. – ela prendeu a respiração. – Mas, sério, agora. Você acha que ele vai mandar a gente vigiar algum lugar que Voldemort possa estar?

- Depende. – ela ponderou. – Acho que depois que tivermos algum treinamento a mais.

- Ah, eu sei. Acho que o treinamento dos aurores vai ajudar um pouco também.

- Com certeza. Será que seremos treinados por aquele auror famoso, o Moody?

- Difícil.

- Por quê?

- Você tem idéia do quanto ele é ocupado? – perguntei, incrédulo.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- Eu tenho.

- Convencido. – ela mostrou a língua.

- Modesto. – corrigi.

- Que seja. – revirou os olhos. – O que você acha da gente treinar um pouco?

- Como?

- Com um duelo, ué. – sorriu, desafiadora.

- Tô dentro.

- Completamente não-verbal.

- Eu não esperava que fosse de outra forma, minha cara. – respondi, sorrindo.

Nós nos levantamos de nossas poltronas, sacamos nossas varinhas e nos cumprimentamos, sem quebrar o contato visual. Os olhos dela brilhavam de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes e uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em desafio. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito.

Lancei uma azaração ferreteante para começar. Ela defendeu sem nenhuma dificuldade e lançou uma azaração das pernas presas para mim. Defendi também. A rapidez e a dificuldade dos encantamentos aumentaram gradualmente. Eu havia conseguido acertar algumas vezes e Lily tinha um corte na bochecha, mas ela tinha me acertado também e eu sentia uma dor forte do lado esquerdo do tronco, cada vez que puxava o ar para respirar.

Um pouco depois, nós decidimos que havia dado empate. Nós não pararíamos até termos um vencedor, mas já estava quase amanhecendo e nos restavam três horas de sono, antes das aulas do dia seguinte.

Cai na cama e dormi quase imediatamente. Claro que eu acordei atrasado pra aula.

* * *

No sábado, finalmente, as três e quarenta e cinco da tarde, Madame Hooch apitou o início do jogo. Sonserina e Grifinória se enfrentando pela última vez. Era a minha última chance de dar a vitória absoluta, por seis anos seguidos, à Grifinória. E eu tinha certeza que daria.

O time da Sonserina estava forte, rebatendo balaços com rapidez, atacando sem medo de fazer falta alguma. Hudson defendeu quando Finch atacou a goles em cada um dos aros três vezes seguidas. A torcida gritava, alucinada. Voando um pouco mais para cima, para ter uma visão melhor do campo e do pomo, senti uma garoa fina começar a cair. Garoa, definitivamente, não era boa coisa. Fazia a visibilidade diminuir muito.

- Dez pontos para Grifinória! – ouvi o narrador, comemorando. Não, ele não era da nossa casa, mas todo mundo torce contra a Sonserina. Eles sempre jogam sujo. – Nott passa a goles para Goyle e Goyle manda no gol da Grifinória, marcando dez pontos para Sonserina também. E lá vem Finch, a toda velocidade, de novo, desviando do balaço lançado por Black, rebatido na direção de Hudson por Rookwood e é gol da Sonserina.

Resolvi focar no pomo. Com um feitiço para manter as lentes do óculos sempre secas, eu consegui um pouco mais de visão. Desci um pouco quando vi um brilhinho dourado próximo à arquibancada da Corvinal e vi o apanhador do outro time descer atrás de mim.

Mas não havia dúvidas de que eu era o melhor. Desci mais um pouco, ficando quase no nível dos outros jogadores, e o Regulus, irmão do Sirius, me acompanhou. Um balaço veio na minha direção e eu desviei com facilidade. Sirius passou por mim e rebateu na direção do Regulus. Aliás, Sirius estava adorando poder atacar o irmão menor. Era como terapia.

- Cento e trinta a cento e sessenta para Sonserina. Os apanhadores ainda não apareceram no jogo. Onde está o pomo? – o narrador brincou um pouco. – Jones diminui a diferença. É gol da Grifinória!

O jogo estava bem equilibrado, graças a Deus e vinte pontos não significavam nada demais. Olhei ao redor. Nada do pomo. Resolvi me exibir um pouco. Como se tivesse visto a bola dourada, desci em alta velocidade. Regulus me acompanhou de perto, muitas vezes tentando puxar minha vassoura para trás. O balaço veio na minha direção e eu desviei por muito pouco desta vez.

Desci cada vez mais, ainda mais veloz, com Regulus em meu encalço. Quando estávamos quase no chão, ele percebeu que era apenas uma manobra e subiu. Um pouco frustrado, eu subi também. Regulus se agitou. Ele tinha visto o pomo. Subiu rápido na direção dos aros do gol da Sonserina e depois parou, como se o tivesse perdido.

Subi mais, voltando à mesma altitude de antes. A Grifinória tinha empatado. Cento e noventa pontos. Estava na hora de pegar o pomo. O brilhinho das asinhas douradas faiscou. Eu sorri. Estava perto de Finch e ele acenava e gritava para Regulus, que não estava escutando.

Voei para perto de Finch, rapidamente, rasando sua cabeça, mas o pomo voou. Um balaço veio na minha direção mais uma vez e eu desviei subindo um pouco. O pomo subiu, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais alto e quando eu o agarrei, um balaço me acertou bem nas costelas, tirando meu ar.

No momento seguinte eu estava caindo. O ar não estava voltando, eu não conseguia alcançar minha vassoura, mas eu não soltaria o pomo por nada no mundo. Quando eu estava me acostumando à idéia de cair e quebrar muitos ossos, Sirius agarrou o colarinho das minhas vestes e me jogou pra cima da vassoura dele.

- ELE PEGOU O POMO! – Sirius gritou para Madame Hooch e ela apitou. – Tudo bem, cara?

- Obrigado, Padfoot... – eu ofeguei, meio abraçando meu amigo.

- Me solta, que isso tá ficando gay! – ele gritou, antes de pousar, mas depois sorriu e pulou em cima de mim. – GANHAMOS!

- POTTER PEGOU O POMO! – gritava o narrador, eufórico. - GRIFINÓRIA É A CAMPEÃ DA TAÇA! TOCA AQUI, MCGONAGALL! DIGGORY, VOCÊ ME DEVE DEZ GALEÕES!

A torcida invadiu o campo, como sempre, e nos abraçou. Estava um pouco difícil respirar direito ainda e a chuva estava um pouco mais forte, mas, porra, Grifinória tinha ganhado! Me virei para Sirius e o abracei de novo. O time todo veio pra cima da gente. Quando finalmente me soltaram, eu vi Lily se aproximar.

Lily respirava fundo, como se estivesse controlando um ataque de nervos. Suas mãos tremiam e eu achei que ela fosse ter um troço, quando ela finalmente se mexeu. Ela me abraçou. Ela me abraçou com tanta força, que eu podia sentir o coração dela batendo junto com o meu e a dor nas costelas aumentar.

- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem, James? – ela murmurou, agarrada a mim, quase chorando. – Você quase me matou do coração.

- Por que, Lily? Ficou com medo que eu nunca mais dissesse que eu te amo? – eu não pude evitar a piadinha idiota. Sabe como é, as piadinhas escapam e quando eu vejo... bom, já não dá tempo pra consertar muita coisa.

- Cala a boca, seu estúpido, e me abraça direito! – ela ralhou, meio rindo, meio brava de verdade. Eu obedeci. Abracei-a com força, com medo de que aquilo fosse mais um sonho e que ela me escapasse pelo meio dos dedos, como já tinha escapado tantas vezes.

Foi o momento mais terno e carinhoso que já tínhamos nos permitido. E fora o melhor abraço que eu já ganhara na vida. Nenhum dos beijos de antes tinham sido tão bons e tão... eu não sei dizer, mas... nenhum dos beijos tinham significado tanto quanto esse abraço. Suspirando, ela se afastou. Eu quase senti dor. Mas ela olhou tão profundamente nos meus olhos que eu ainda me sentia conectado a ela de alguma maneira. Eu sei, sou um idiota romântico.

- Quem você pensa que é? – ela me olhou, brava, o dedo apontado para o meu peito. Eu respirei fundo. Lá vinha bronca. – E se você tivesse conseguido se matar, James? – ela estava ficando vermelha. – E se Sirius não tivesse conseguido voar rápido o suficiente para pegar você antes que se espatifasse no chão? – os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Um pomo idiota não vale a sua vida! – ela gritou. – E... o que seria de mim, James? – ela murmurou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. Eu segurei o ímpeto de limpar o rosto dela, sem saber o que era chuva e o que era lágrima.

- Eu não sei... uma mulher aliviada, talvez? – murmurei, baixando os olhos.

- James... eu morreria. – a voz dela estava tão profunda. – Você é tão imbecil... – ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto, fazendo carinho. – Eu te amo, James. – ela murmurou, se aproximando de mim. – Eu te amo. – ela repetiu, sorrindo um pouco.

Confesso que demorei um pouco para absorver as palavras dela. Ela disse que me ama! LILY EVANS ME AMA! FINALMENTE!

Eu a agarrei pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de mim, e a beijei com todo o amor que eu tinha que guardar antes. E o beijo foi tão bom, tão incrível. Diferente de todas as vezes que nós tínhamos nos beijado antes, exceto pelo beijo de ano novo, talvez, mas... dessa vez, tinha um gosto diferente. Ela tinha finalmente assumido que me amava!

Eu a apertei em meus braços mais um pouco e ela enlaçou meu pescoço, enfiando as mãos pelo emaranhado dos meus cabelos. O mundo pareceu parar de girar e o espaço era todo nosso. Só existíamos nós dois e eu era o cara mais feliz e mais sortudo de todo o universo.

Eu tinha Lily Evans em meus braços. E ela me amava.

* * *

- Me explica. – eu pedi, depois de ter tomado um banho quente e estar devidamente agasalhado. Apesar de ser começo de primavera, ainda estava frio o suficiente pra eu pegar uma pneumonia.

Lily suspirou, dando um meio sorriso.

- Eu fui idiota. – ela sussurrou. – Tive medo.

- Medo de quê? – perguntei, pegando a mão dela e puxando-a para um banco vazio no jardim.

Nem tinha cogitado a idéia de entrar no castelo. A festa deveria estar gigantesca e todo mundo ia querer me parabenizar pela pegada sensacional e pela melhor final de quadribol de todos os tempos. Mas agora eu não queria festa, não queria palmas, não queria nada além de Lily.

- Eu não sei. – ela suspirou, sentando. – Foi tudo muito rápido entre a gente, sabe? Ficamos amigos inseparáveis nas férias, depois voltamos para a escola e estava todo mundo comentando e fofocando que talvez a gente se acertasse.

- Eu torcia bastante por isso. – eu sorri.

- Bobo. – ela sorriu. – Mas foi difícil. Eu não entendia direito como aquele cara imbecil do quinto ano poderia ter se tornado um cara tão legal em tão pouco tempo.

- Ouch. – eu me fiz de ofendido.

- Bom, você sempre soube que eu não gostava de você, porque você maltratava Severus. – ela deu de ombros. Eu fiz uma careta. – E, depois, quando eu fiquei amiga do Sirius e me aproximei dos meninos, de você, eu percebi que você não era tão ruim assim. – ela riu um pouco, corando. – E na festa, lá na casa do Sirius, você foi tão legal, tão divertido. – ela mordeu os lábios. - Você sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo quer ter como amigo, James.

- Modéstia à parte, sou um ótimo amigo. – sorri, orgulhoso.

- É, sim. – ela revirou os olhos, embora estivesse sorrindo. – Você é incrível. Sempre disposto a ajudar todo mundo. É divertido, inteligente, boa companhia. – eu acho que parecia um pavão, com o peito inchado de orgulho por ter recebido tantos elogios. – E é muito doce também. É quase impossível não se apaixonar por você.

- Bom, foi praticamente impossível que você se apaixonasse por mim.

- Porque eu relutei.

- Vai contra tudo que você sempre pensou. – eu murmurei, um pouco desapontado, repetindo as palavras de Moony, numa de nossas conversas.

- É verdade. – ela confirmou. – Mas eu mudei. Você mudou.

- Eu quis provar que não sou tão arrogante quanto você pensava.

- Eu sei. – ela baixou os olhos. – E eu é que acabei sendo arrogante.

- Nem tanto. – eu ergui o queixo dela e sorri. – Você me ajudou a amadurecer.

- Você também. – Lily sorriu.

- Mas continue! – eu pedi, sorrindo como uma criança, eu tenho certeza. Lily riu suavemente.

- Bom, depois da festa do Sirius, das conversas intermináveis, dos dias estudando, monitorando o castelo, rindo, se divertindo... Eu te conheci cada vez mais e acabei cedendo aos seus encantos e me apaixonando por você. – ela murmurou as últimas palavras, ainda que olhasse nos meus olhos.

- Apaixonada por mim? – ela confirmou. - E por que você não disse nada? – eu perguntei, magoado. – Quantas vezes eu disse que te amava e você fugiu de mim, Lily?

- Eu sei, James... – ela murmurou, desviando o olhar e soltando a minha mão para colocar as duas mãos no rosto.

- Você sabe o quanto foi duro ser rejeitado tantas vezes?

- Eu...

- Você não sabe. – eu cortei.

- Eu tentei te dizer. – ela tirou as mãos do rosto e revelou os olhos lacrimosos.

- Tentou?

- Sim.

- Quando, Lily? – eu perguntei, irritado. – Quando você bebeu todas e me beijou?

- Eu pensei que fosse um sonho... – ela murmurou e eu a ignorei.

- Quando você brigou comigo porque ia se encontrar com Campbell? Ou foi quando eu disse que te amava no natal e você saiu correndo? Ou será que foi na festa de ano novo? Já sei! – a ironia se tornara inevitável. – Aquela vez, no corredor, quando a única coisa que eu pedi foi um beijo? – as lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos dela, mas eu não me importava. Eu já tinha sofrido muito! E ela nunca sequer tinha dado a entender que se declararia, que gostava de mim pelo menos um terço do que eu gostava dela. Eu me senti usado. - Ah, bom, eu não consigo me lembrar de nenhuma tentativa, Lily!

- Jay... – ela prendeu o choro e eu senti vontade de ir embora.

- Você foi cruel, Lily! – eu gritei. – Você sabia o tempo todo que eu faria qualquer coisa pra ter você comigo. Quantas vezes eu te disse que eu queria que fosse diferente com você?

- Jay... – ela soluçou, quando eu me levantei.

- A gente conversa depois. – eu meneei a cabeça, passei a mão pelo cabelo e dei as costas, indo pro castelo.

- James! – ela chamou e eu senti suas mãos segurando o meu braço com força.

- Me solta.

- Me escuta.

- Depois a gente conversa. – eu repeti.

Eu não conseguia entender o que eu estava sentindo. Era um misto de dor e de raiva. Ela sabia que eu a amava o tempo todo, ela sabia que gostava de mim também, e, no entanto, sempre se afastava, sempre dizia não para mim, para o que sentia, só pra me machucar. Ela conseguiu.

Ela me deu o mundo e no instante seguinte quebrou o meu coração.

- A gente vai conversar agora! – Lily me soltou, ficando na minha frente. Os olhos verdes chamuscavam furiosos. – Você fala o que quer e depois foge! – ela gritou. – Qual é o seu problema, hein? – ela me empurrou, as mãos espalmadas no meu peito.

- Você! – eu gritei de volta, tirando as mãos dela de cima de mim com um movimento brusco.

- _Eu_ sou um problema? – a voz dela saiu baixa e magoada.

- Não inverta o jogo, Lily. – eu respondi, respirando fundo. – Quem tem que ficar magoado sou eu.

- Ah é mesmo, James? – e a voz subiu um tom, soando cínica, dolorida. Os olhos dela fincaram nos meus, ela controlava o choro. – Vejamos... – ela sorriu, sarcástica. – Eu pensei que seria um bom momento dizer alguma coisa na festa de Halloween, sabe? Eu estava esperando que você me chamasse para dançar. Sabe, depois da nossa briga por causa do meu encontro com Marco, – _Marco. Mimimi._ Eu fiz uma careta de desgosto. – depois de eu ter praticamente dito que te beijaria para que você me desculpasse, como se beijos fossem realmente necessários para desculpar alguém. – ela meneou a cabeça. Os cabelos ruivos bateram contra sua bochecha. – Eu estava esperando que você me chamasse para dançar. E então, quando eu saí com Alice e Marlene, eu olho para o lado e lá está você, dançando com uma _Princesa_, muito mais bonita do que eu... – a voz dela saiu amarga.

- Você estava me esperando? – eu perguntei, baixinho.

- Definitivamente, não era um bom momento. – ela me ignorou, falando como se nunca tivesse sido interrompida. – Mas depois, nós dançamos juntos, foi bonito, você cantou para mim... Eu deixei escapar como a minha vida se tornou maravilhosa, depois que você entrou no meu mundo, mas você não percebeu. Talvez ainda estivesse pensando na sua _Princesa_.

- Lily... – eu ofeguei.

Céus, era realmente o que eu tinha pensado! Por que eu não a beijei quando tive a chance naquela noite? Eu fiquei com medo de ir rápido demais e... Deus, que burrice!

- E quando Sirius apareceu e você deixou que nós dançássemos, eu percebi que não havia nada que eu pudesse dizer para que você...

- Eu não queria... – eu interrompi, tentando abraçá-la. Ela se esquivou.

- Depois nós começamos a ficar ainda mais tempo juntos, James, e foi bom. Eu percebi que estava finalmente deixando alguém entrar na minha vida depois de Severus ter bagunçado tudo. – ela deixou uma lágrima solitária escorrer e a limpou com o dorso da mão. – E então eu fui até você. Eu te beijei na véspera de natal, depois de ter inventado aquele jogo idiota.

- E no dia seguinte, quando eu disse que te amava, você fugiu.

- O que você esperava? – ela ofegou, prendendo o choro. – Você me deu uma jóia. Uma chave. – ela respirou fundo. – Você sabe o que significa uma chave? – ela não me deixou responder. – Uma chave é feita para abrir caminhos, para encaixar perfeitamente numa única fechadura... Significa um grande amor.

- Eu...

- E depois você diz que me ama, assim, de repente. – ela suspirou. – Eu fiquei assustada, James. – Lily tirou a franja dos olhos e eu podia ver que ela tremia. – Você não me deu tempo de processar tudo aquilo. Você foi jogando tudo em cima de mim, me deixando sem ação... Eu não sabia se você já tinha dito que amava alguém antes, eu não sabia se aquilo era uma estratégia de conquista... E então eu fugi.

Eu não fui capaz de dizer nada.

- Eu sei que foi errado. – ela suspirou. – Mas eu não sabia o que sentia por você.

- Eu fui precipitado...

- Foi. – ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosa. – Mas foi errado fugir. Eu sei que isso te machucou. E eu tentei me desculpar por isso na noite de Réveillon, mas lá estava você com todo o amor que você dizia sentir, mas que eu não tinha idéia se era verdadeiro.

- Eu disse que queria que fosse diferente com você. – eu falei. – Você nunca me viu com uma garota do jeito que eu fiquei contigo.

- Eu sei, James, e foi por isso que eu estranhei e fiquei tão assustada. Eu não entendia em que ponto a amizade tinha se tornado amor, em que ponto eu deixei de ser sua amiga, pra ser _sua_... sabe?

- Você acabou sendo as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – eu murmurei.

- Algumas coisas andam lado a lado. – ela murmurou em resposta. – Eu descobri isso depois.

- Amor e amizade.

- Como é que dizem? Amor é amizade pegando fogo.

- Clichê. – eu sorri. Ela também.

- Eu percebi que não conseguia ficar longe de você... – ela respirou fundo. – As aulas que a gente não faz junto... Eu queria que elas acabassem logo, só pra eu poder te ver. Eu esperava ansiosamente por todas as rondas noturnas, só pra gente ficar sozinho. E eu adorava aquelas noites que eu ficava estudando até tarde e depois deitava no seu colo, ganhava um cafuné... – ela sorriu um pouco. – Eu até te contei a teoria do chuchu. – ela riu.

- Eu me lembro. – eu ri também. – Passei dias pensando em como eu queria ser o seu chuchu.

- Que brega. – ela riu mais alto.

- Acontece. – eu dei de ombros.

- É. – ela mostrou a língua. Aos poucos, o clima entre nós ia melhorando. – Mas então veio o natal, o ano novo, você e o seu amor, e eu não podia entender. Mas você foi me conquistando cada dia mais. – ela sorriu. – Você se lembra daquela noite, quer dizer, daquela madrugada, depois da lua cheia?

- Você cuidou de mim.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa séria. – ela suspirou. – Eu tratei dos seus ferimentos e você praticamente desmaiou nos meus braços. Eu fiquei tão preocupada.

- Obrigado. – eu murmurei, estendo a mão para acariciar o rosto dela.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela meneou a cabeça e fechou os olhos um pouco, enquanto eu me aproximava e a puxava para mim. Depois, reabriu e colocou as mãos no meu peito, me impedindo de abraçá-la. – Enfim, - ela suspirou mais uma vez. – depois eu vi que você estava bem e acabei caindo na tentação de te beijar, na guerra de neve. – eu sorri. – Mas eu ainda estava confusa. Não podia ser só desejo, o que eu sentia, nem só carinho, por você ser ótimo amigo. Era algo mais. E desde aquele dia, eu passei a usar a corrente que você me deu todos os dias. A chave finalmente tinha o significado certo para mim.

Eu fiquei parado, olhando para a chave que brincava entre os dedos dela, a correntinha pendurada em seu pescoço. Senti uma vontade enorme de beijá-la.

- E então, naquela dia, no corredor, você me intimidou ainda mais. Eu fiquei sem ação. Eu sei que eu deveria ter te beijado, que eu deveria ter te abraçado e... E eu ia dizer, James, eu ia. – ela chorava, de novo. – Eu ia dizer que eu também te amo, que eu não sei o que foi que você fez comigo, mas eu não sou mais a mesma Lily.

Se eu tivesse sido só um pouco mais paciente...

Eu segurei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos e beijei as marcas de lágrimas em suas bochechas várias vezes, suavemente. Nós dois erramos. Mas aquele era o momento de deixar tudo para trás e viver o presente. Esquecer todas as brigas e as merdas que fizemos.

- E por mais brega que possa parecer, eu quero ouvir você dizer de novo e muitas outras vezes que me ama, James. – ela fechou os olhos. – E eu sei que eu sou cabeça dura, e horrível, e...

- Esquece, Lil. Esquece todas as besteiras... – eu murmurei, encostando a testa na dela.

- Eu te amo, James. – ela murmurou e eu a beijei com todo o amor que tinha dentro de mim.

Foram minutos silenciosos. As línguas dançavam, explorando todos os cantos, todos os gostos. Lily cabia perfeitamente no meu abraço e eu não podia duvidar que ela se encaixaria perfeitamente em mim para todas as outras coisas. Lily era perfeita para mim, mesmo com todos os defeitos.

- Eu te amo – eu ofeguei, quando nos separamos. – Eu te amo muito.

- Eu te amo muito também. – Lily selou meus lábios várias vezes.

- Namora comigo.

- Eu até caso com você. – ela sorriu, meio de lado.

- Então casa. – eu sorri.

- James, você... – os olhos dela se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Não, eu não estou pedindo agora. – eu ri um pouco, apertando a cintura dela contra o meu corpo. – Você vai saber quando eu estiver pedindo. – eu pisquei. – Mas fique sabendo que você vai se casar comigo.

- Você é maluco. – ela riu e me beijou.

- Completamente. – eu concordei. – E você é minha.

- Sua.

- Minha. Minha. Minha. Minha. – eu repeti, rindo um pouco e espalhando beijos pelo rosto dela.

Nós nos beijamos mais uma vez. Eu mal conseguia conter a minha felicidade. Eu queria correr pelo castelo e gritar que eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo, porque eu tinha Lily em meus braços. Eu poderia até mesmo dançar a dancinha do poder e da felicidade agora, mas era infinitamente melhor continuar beijando Lily Evans e sentindo todo o calor agradável que ela emanava.

- Nós temos uma festa para ir. – ela murmurou, quando nos afastamos.

- Vamos, então. – eu sorri, entrelaçando nossos dedos e apertando a mão dela bem forte. – Eu preciso mostrar a todo mundo que você é toda minha.

* * *

- Olha lá, Moony – Sirius riu. – Já estão parecendo um casal.

- Eles são um casal, Padfoot. – Remus rolou os olhos, embora sorrisse.

- Lily, sua danadinha, – Sirius falou, vindo na nossa direção. Ele já estava um pouco chapado. – ficou enrolando o meu amigo!

- Não dê atenção a ele, pelo amor de Deus. – eu murmurei para ela, mas Lily já abria um sorriso enorme para o meu amigo de eventuais quatro patas e se preparava para o abraço dele.

- Eu não enrolei, Six. – ele a abraçou. – Eu só fiz charminho. – nós rimos. – Obrigada por...

- Você não te que agradecer. – ele piscou, se separando dela.

Moony se aproximou de nós, rindo também, e puxou a mim e a Lily para um abraço.

- Wormtail? – eu perguntei, quando nos separamos.

- Não sei. – Moony deu de ombros.

- Deve estar se agarrando com a tal da Kingsley por ai. Parecem bem casal também. – Padfoot sorriu, passando o braço pelo pescoço de Moony. – Somos só nós dois agora, Lobo!

- Por Deus, Sirius, cale a boca. – Remus corou e eu vi Lily sorrir, divertida. – Ou melhor, fale por você.

- Falar só por mim? – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha, desacreditando de Remus. – Eu acho que devemos ter uma conversinha, Moony... – ele sorriu enviesado.

- Não é hora nem lugar. – Remus cruzou os braços.

- Definitivamente, eles parecem um casal. – Lily se virou para mim, sorrindo travessa.

E eu apenas pisquei para ela.

* * *

**N.A.: **Surpresa! Aqui está o último capítulo! =D  
Eu espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo, tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.  
Leite com Canela foi importante para mim. Foi importante escrever e receber o feedback de vocês. Eu agradeço muito a todos que acompanharam, que deixaram reviews, me favoritaram, favoritaram a fic... Enfim, todos que fizeram parte desse projeto gostoso de escrever e ler.

Tenho ainda um epílogo para postar. Um pouco mais de Lily e James amorzinho e Marotos achando tudo um grude irritante. hahaha  
Postarei logo que for possível, então nem vou prometer antes do fim do ano, porque não sei se poderei cumprir.

Muuuuito obrigada a todas as reviews do capítulo passado. Vocês são simplesmente incríveis, meninas! Todo apoio, as críticas, as sugestões foram e sempre serão muito bem aceitas. Um beijo muito especial para **Lola Potter Weasley, Mila Pink, amandinhanews, Zix Black, Barbarella Giorgion, Jujuh Black, Dani Prongs, Yela, Fehh-chan, Vanessa S., Gabriela(.)Black, MayCosta, Sophie Malfoy** e a todas as outras lindas que também estiveram junto comigo durante esses meses de Leite com Canela - _Bih Portela, Lolipop's forever, Senhora Black, gisllaine farias, L. Potter Cullen, Deusa Potter, Anna Leal, Lais, Raquel G. Potter, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Luu Evans, Lady Te, lelezuda, lilybraun, Lola Prongs, Luu Higurashi Potter, Carolina Evans, Dm Tayashi, Alynx, Thaty, Layla Black, Alee Bastos, Dessa Carol Potter Clearwater, Mah Prongs, Karinne S, Alice Dreamer, SallyRide, Ani Savioli, Aneleeh, Anynha Potter, Srta. Mai, Melly BadarO, juust(.)me, Baah, louisweasley, Bianca Evans, Aninha M, Big Banana, mariana._ E também a todas as lindas que favoritaram e colocaram em story alert! **MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO, MENINAS!**

Beijos grandes e até a próxima!  
Nath


End file.
